Enter the new student
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: What if there was someone who was just, if not more, smarter than Himeji, that was placed in class F. AkihisaXHimejiXMinamiXYuko (because i can ;p), as always YuujixShouko and OCXMikami The story will be similar to canon with my own edits here and there, but eventually it will change and become more orginal (or as orginal as Fanfic can get) (I'm gonna rate it M just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter of Enter the new student hope ya'll like it.**

 **If I get nice reviews i may be 'persuaded' to post the next chapter. (Nudge, Nudge, Wink, Wink)**

* * *

 **Ch1 Enter the new kid**

Yuuji always had a plan before and during a battle and at the moment their battle with class E, even though they were on the brink of defeat he had a plan, and this plan didn't just involve Himeji.

"Ok Yuuji what's your master plan?" asked Akihisa starting to get nervous, looking at his best friend for their next course of action.

"Nothing yet" replied the red haired boy currently lying on the floor seemingly relaxing amidst the heat of battle.

"What?!" Akihisa jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at the relaxing class rep "but, but, but-"

"Relax, man everything is under control" said Yuuji with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Yoshii more intrigued than nervous "Does this have to do with Himeji?"

"Nope" was his reply.

* * *

"Well, well, long time no-see Fumizuki" said a student standing outside the building. This person had the compulsory male uniform with black hair that was messy. Under his eyes were barely noticeable black bags that gave him an insomniac look, his eyes were a kind of dull black that held both mischievous and diabolical intent. The boy gave a grin showing the most terrifying feature of all, his teeth were filed down till they were sharp like that of a shark.

His ears picked up the sounds of fighting and this got his attention. His grin widened into a full blown face splitting shark smirk.

"Sounds like fun is already taking place" he cracked his neck and strolled towards the building "I better join in"

* * *

"Seriously, who starts a war on the first day of a new term anyway?" asked the class E rep, Hiromi Nakabayashi, with her hands on her hips "the difference between our two classes are still in the placement test scores, you can't tell me you actually thought class F could win"

"Well, you never know am I right?" said Yuuji with a shrug.

"Oh I see you really are an idiot that explains your test score" said Hiromi with a smirk.

"I don't know if you thought of strategy or not but now would-" Akihisa was cut off by Yuuji lifting his finger up.

"Wait for it…" he said with a smirk making Akihisa and the other students raise a brow in confusion.

"Wait for what? We can't exactly wait if you haven't noticed the situation we're in at the moment" said a panicking Yoshii.

"I'd listen to the idiot if I were you" said Hiromi "Whatever you're waiting for won't save you anytime so-"

BAM

Everybody turned towards the door and saw the boy from before with the class E ambassador, Yoshiko Mikami, over his shoulder, who at the moment looked very confused about what was going on.

"Sorry I'm late" the boy said with a grin shocking everybody, sans Yuuji and Mikami (who was facing the other direction), at the sight of his shark like teeth "I had to pick up this cutie from Iron Man's remedial class" Mikami blushed heavily at being called cute.

"Actually your right on time" said Yuuji opening his one eye.

"Am I?" the boy put the girl on her feet and grinned at her, shocking her at his teeth. Picking up her hand in his he laid a kiss on it making the girl blush crimson.

"Then I'll win this battle for this beauty" by now the girl was blushing so much her face looked like a glowing red beckon.

"Wow, wow, just who the hell are you?!" demanded the Hiromi kind of pissed that someone was interrupting their absolute victory "And get away from Mikami!" she huffed at seeing her friend with some no named person.

"Oh how rude of me" the boy gave a smirk stepping past the dazed girl in front of him "My names Leo, student of Fumizuki Academy and in class F" raising his right hand and snapping his fingerings, well his left hand was in his pocket.

"Summon…" he said with his bangs shadowing his eyes.

All the students, sans Yuuji, tensed as a puff of smoke appeared. When it vanished there stood a chibi version of Leo, who had an undone straight jacket, with black belts around it, the sleeve of the left arm hung on the floor with the right hand wielding a huge buster blade with two holes at the upper half, one big and the other small, and a half hole close to the handle (the sword was only a bit bigger than the chibi itself) that was on its shoulder, the pants was black. The chibi was slightly bent over with a muzzle that only had four holes in it. The eyes of the avatar looked bored and disinterested.

"Attack him! Let's show this idiot who he's dealing with!" class E cheered and sent their avatars towards the bored looking avatar.

Leo started chuckling as the avatars started closing in. When they were a few feet away the boy threw his head back and laughed as the avatar in front of him swung his sword letting out a dark wave of energy.

All the class E avatars, sans Hiromi's, were defeated in a one hit kill making them fall back in shock. Everybody was staring at the boy's score not believing their eyes.

 **489!**

"Wha-What the hell?!" everybody yelled except a smirking Yuuji.

"Finish this" said the class F rep as the boy took on an evil look, Yoshii say how similar it was to that of Iron Man when he gets angry.

"Nighty night" the boy said as his avatar dashed towards the class E rep who was too shocked at the score. The avatar of the F student dashed past its opponent and slashed instantly making its score drop to zero.

 **Class F wins!**

Nobody moved and just stared at the new kid who was just grinning. The door suddenly opened making everybody look to it and saw Himeji standing there panting.

"Don't worry I'm…Here…" he got a confused look on her face at seeing all the class E students on the floor with their avatars defeated.

"Wh-What's going on?" she asked.

"Er..I think we just won the Summoner Test War" said a flabbergasted Yoshii as the field vanished.

* * *

"Alright explain yourself Yuuji, just who the hell is he?!" yelled Akihisa pointing at Leo who just stood there with a smirk on his face Mikami and Hiromi still stood in the classroom of class F both also curious at about the new kid. All the other students of class E left and the rest of the main class F group arrived (not the whole class just Minami, Hideyoshi and Kouta).

"Didn't you hear him his name is-"

"I know what his name is! I wanna know why he's here I don't remember this guy taking the placement test"

"Oh he did take the test" they turned towards the door to see Iron man stepping inside all of them tensed, Mikami hid behind Leo who just keep his grin on his face.

"Hey gramps" the boy said making everybody gasp, this guy was suicidal. To their shock Iron Man just sighed and held his temples.

"As I was saying, he did take the placement test but he took it a day after you all did" said Iron Man glaring at Leo who just glared right back.

"Why though?" asked Minami.

"Why? Because this brat had gotten out of juvie that day" they all looked at Leo who just kept grinning at Iron Man, Yuuji just smirked with his eyes closed.

"Wait you knew about this didn't you?" asked Akihisa looking at his best friend who just nodded his head.

"Iron Man came to me and told me all about the new student, said he was coming today"

"One thing though, if he's score is so high how come he's in class F?" asked Mikami who 'eep'ed when Iron Man turned his attention to her.

"Even though he scored high, Leo was to be placed in class F because of his track record in his previous schools" said Iron Man glaring at said boy who just shrugged as if it didn't mean anything to him.

"What kind of record does he have that he's placed in class F?" asked Hiromi.

"This brat has been kicked out of every school he's attended because of his use of violence" they all looked at the boy in shock except Yuuji of course "So we took him in since he could fight with his avatar all he wants, provided he obeys the rules. So that would cure his need for violence"

"Hey, I only fought bullies who were on their high horse thinking they owned the school" said Leo with a shrug.

"Regardless you were expelled" said Iron Man.

"So what? That's in the past, I'm a changed man now" Leo turned around and got on his knee well holding Mikami's hand in his right and placing his left over his heart "By the fair beauty of this maiden I swear" he said passionately.

"How romantic" said the three girls in the room gushing over the scene in front of them, Mikami was blushing brightly at that moment.

"Ok mushy stuff aside" said Akihisa breaking the moment "what happens now? Do we switch stuff with class E?"

"Nope" said Yuuji "We can keep our dingy equipment for a while longer"

"What?! That's why we fought!" yelled Yoshii.

After that yell the door opened making everybody turn towards it again. Through the door walked someone who looked just like Hideyoshi except this person had two clips in their hair on the left hand side and wore the girl's uniform.

"So is everything worked out?" the girl asked.

Akihisa looked shocked at the new arrival. He felt his heart beat a bit faster than normal and his cheeks got a bit of a pink tint. Shaking his head he took note of the similarities the girl had to Hideyoshi.

"Why are you dressed like that Hideyoshi?" he asked, forgetting that said boy was behind him. Then realization dawned on him "Oh I get it you finally accepted who you really are" the idiot didn't know why he felt a bit sadden by that declaration.

"Er Yoshii I'm sitting right over here" Yoshii blinked then looked back at his friend then the new comer and back again, and then back at the new comer.

"Wait there's two of you?" he asked confused.

"No that's my twin sister" said the feminine looking boy.

The girl walked over with her arms crossed "I'm older too by like three minutes" this tid bit of info brought some hope to Akihisa's being, although he still didn't know why, he's only ever felt like this two other times.

"I'm Yuko Kinoshita and as ambassador of class A I hereby challenge F. We are officially declaring war on you losers" she said with a serious look on her face.

"Huh?!" everybody yelled, except Yuuji, Leo and Iron Man.

"B-But Why? What we do to you?" asked a shocked Yoshii, trying his damness not to blush.

"Don't think we're gonna take it easy on your either" she said ignoring Yoshii's question "we'll crush you mercilessly, you've been warned" with that she left the class room.

"Well" Leo broke the silence "This is gonna be a fun school" he said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

 **And that is the prologue stay tuned for more!**

 **Leave a review and tell me what ya'll think.**

 **Next time: Classes, wars, feelings and...One Punch Man?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2 y'all!**

* * *

 **Ch 2** **Classes, wars, feelings and...One Punch Man?**

Akihisa sighed as he trudged to his class room.

'Great…first we don't trade equipment, then class A had to go and declare war on us straight after we just got done with our first war…man what else could go wrong' he thought opening the door and stepping inside. He noticed that he was fairly early since there was a hand full of students in the class.

Akihisa saw the new kid from yesterday sitting at the back in the corner that was on the other side of the classroom from his desk. The boy seemed to be reading a manga at the moment well on his back.

'Hey it's the new kid…er, what's his name….oh Leo' walking over the boy dropped his bag by his desk and made his way over to the new kid who was silently reading.

"Hey Leo" he greeted with a grin. Said boy tilted the manga to the side and looked at Akihisa with bored eyes then went back to his manga.

"Hey…you" he said turning the page.

'O…..kay, rude' thought Yoshii with a sweat drop on his forehead.

"Sorry, don't know your name" Leo said not tearing his eyes away from his book.

"Oh yeah, sorry, my names Akihisa Yoshii" he held his hand out looking for a hand shake.

"Nice to meet ya Yoshii" he said closing the manga and shaking the boy's hand. Yoshii sat by his table as Leo sat up placing the book on the table.

Both of them sat in relative silence, silence that Akihisa was getting anxious about.

'Man…awkward' he thought as the boy in front of him just stared at the board as if in deep thought. Akihisa chose this time to look at the manga on the table and raised a brow not knowing the manga that currently sat on the table.

'What's 'One Punch Man'' he thought and opened his mouth to ask, but Leo cut him off.

"If you're wondering about the manga give it a read, and you'll understand the awesomeness of it" he said shocking Akihisa.

'Wow, can he read my mind?' he thought.

"And no I can't read your mind your just too easy to read" Akihisa felt a bit insulted but chose not to say anything. So he grabbed the manga and opened it up to start reading.

After a few minutes the boy slammed the manga shut with an amazed look on his face.

"That…was…AWESOME!" he exclaimed jumping up. Leo just smirked at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Do you have the next one?" he asked hopeful and excited.

"I got all of it up to the latest copy" said the shark toothed boy pulling out another manga which Akihisa quickly grabbed and started reading.

"You know…" Akihisa looked up from the manga to see Leo with a smile on his face "One thing I learnt from reading that book is this: Heroes come in all shapes and sizes and have different backgrounds, but as long as their goal is to help others don't question them"

'A hero huh?' thought Yoshii.

* * *

"Man this super glue is ridiculous" said Akihisa sticking the leg of his table back in its place. Currently the only people in the class were Himeji, himself, Minami, Yuuji, Hideyoshi, Kouta and Leo. Minami stood by the window with her arms crossed, Yuuji was on the table next to Akihisa's, Hideyoshi sat in front of his desk, Kouta was currently lying on a desk one desk away from Yoshii's and Leo was propped up against the same wall as Minami, a bit away from the girl mind you.

"My desk is totally fixed already"

"Will wonders never cease" said Hideyoshi in sarcasm "Seems like Yoshii got himself better glue"

"We crushed class E, if we don't at least get better glue out of the deal then why bother fighting" he said with a smile although it dropped when he looked at Himeji 'although she'd have a better desk if I was running things' he thought bitterly. Yoshii felt his heart beat speed up a bit when he looked at the pink haired girl quietly reading her book.

'Huh, there it is again' he thought but shook it off to yell at Yuuji.

"Ok explain to me why we shrugged off our new desks, after we beat class E" he said glaring at his friend.

"They're not new desks. Do you really want those crappy wooden desks they got in class E?" asked the boy with a smirk.

"It's better than these kindergarten tables that they pulled out of the dumpster!" Yoshii slammed his hand on the desk accidently gluing his hand to it.

Panicking, the boy tried to free his hand by placing his foot on the table top and tugging his arm but the glue held steadfast and wouldn't release him. His foot the, one not on the table, slipped and made the boy fall over, the table followed suite, into the air and slammed into the side of his face.

"Is don't see why your making such a big deal out of it, not like you use it to study anyway" said an amused Minami.

Yoshii felt his heart beat speed up again 'there it goes again' he thought confused at why it kept speeding up at points in time.

"But I do use it, for real" said Yoshii being half crushed under the table "I eat lunch on it, sleep on it, draw stuff on it, a desk is like a trusty stead you ride when you do battle at school" with that said Akihisa heaved the desk off of him.

"Meh, I just use mine as a pillow anyway" said Leo holding his fist in the air "So I kinda agree with Yoshii, bar the 'trusty stead thing'"

"See someone agrees with me!" yelled Yoshii pointing his finger at the boy who just shrugged and took out another manga from his pocket.

"Well you can kiss those tables goodbye" said Yuuji leaning against the wall "With class A declaring war on us, we might as well be trading them in today"

Everybody looked at the boy as if he were crazy.

"I had to change my timetable a bit, but it's no big deal" he opened his eyes "Everything's rolling along just as I thought"

He turned his eyes to Himeji "right Himeji?"

"Oh…um I guess so" said the girl.

"I see…" said Leo mumbling into his book, although they didn't know if he was commenting on the current conversation or what he was reading.

"Well, come on let's go check out class A" said Yuuji walking towards the door with the others following after him.

* * *

The group opened the door to the class A class and looked around at the cool stuff they had.

"So this is class A?" asked Leo looking around the room amazed at the high tech and comfort of it "Makes our class look like something worse than crap"

"I know…" grumbled Akihisa dragging along his table. Leo saw him struggling and decided to help him out.

Walking over to the boy he shocked the students present by lifting the table up and carrying it over his head. He scooped up Yoshii before lifting it over his head though, further shocking the group.

'Wow, he's so strong' they thought, seeing the boy wasn't even struggling under the weight of the table.

"Thought I'd give you a lift" Leo said grinning.

"Oh um, thanks I guess" said Yoshii with a shocked and thankful expression on his face.

"Hey look at that Yoshii!" exclaimed Minami pointing over to what appeared to be a miniature coffee shop "It's like a free coffee shop they can eat at whenever they want!"

"Yeah, don't let them think your blown away by their awesomeness because then they've got you" said Yoshii eating some chips that were currently on the table.

"Although their snacks are good though" said Leo balancing the table on one hand and eating some of the snacks he snatched from the snack bar. Once again the others were shocked at the boy's strength.

"Hey don't agree with him!" yelled Minami "And don't take their food without permission!" the boys just kept eating as if they didn't hear her.

"My, My, I didn't think we'd start till tomorrow" the group turned their attention to the voice behind them.

Turning around they saw the whole class A standing behind Yuuko who stood in front with her arms crossed.

"Hey sis" said Hideyoshi.

"I understand if you wanna throw in the towel" said Yuuko with a smirk playing on her lips. Yoshii tried to look more…. 'casual' if one were to call it that.

"Nah we thought we'd check out our new stuff before we take it from you" said Yuuji with a smirk.

"Well look at the little narcissist" said Yuuko with a roll of her eyes. Yuuji just fell into one of the chairs and crossed his legs well propping them up on the table.

"Well that's a pretty big word for a chick" he said crossing his arms "Thought you'd might wanna mix it up a bit, have a rep dual instead"

Everybody looked shocked except Leo who raised a brow.

"And what exactly is a rep dual?" he asked making the class A students turn their heads to him finally acknowledging his presence. Needless to say they were all shocked to see the boy holding up the table with Akihisa stuck to it.

"A rep dual is when the class reps battle it out without starting a war" explained Yuuji.

"And who the hell are you?" asked a random student.

"Ah, where are my manners, names Leo late addition to class F" he said taking one hand off and doing a short bow shocking the other students.

"One more loser added to the pack" said the same student with a scoff making the others snicker.

"What was that…" they stepped back in shock seeing the boy with a demonic grin on his face and dark energy flowing around his form (A/N: no he has no special powers, just a very evil aura at the moment).

"Wanna repeat that to my face?" he said with a sugar sweet grin on his face.

"Wait" the group made a path for a violet haired girl who walked till she was in the front "I accept" she said, obviously she was the class rep.

"This dual is mine"

"But Shouko-" Yuuko tried to say something but was cut off by the girl.

"But I have one condition…" Shouko walked over to Himeji and got right in her face making said girl stepped back in shock "the loser has to do one thing the winner says unconditionally"

Akihisa looked shocked at that statement.

"So that's the reason you're picking on class F all of a sudden" said Yuuji. Yuuko just scoffed at that.

"Don't be absurd, it's our duty to confront you" she took on a serious look "As class A we represent the highest standard of this school"

"When bottom feeders try to climb the social ladder without cracking open a book, someone needs to teach them a lesson"

"Fine by me" said Yuuji not the least bit insulted "the loser does what the winner says. This should be an entertaining dual"

"It's not a dual, it's five against five" this shocked everybody else.

"But Yuuko…" Shouko looked back at the female twin.

"I know our rep would emerge victorious" said Yuuko "but the wise are also prudent"

"Alright, we'll go along with this five on five dual as long as class F gets to pick the subjects to battle in" with that said Yuuji stood up from the chair.

"We're agreed" said Shouko.

Yuuko had felt someone staring at her the whole time but at first didn't pay it any mind but now she couldn't ignore it anymore. Looking up at the new kid she saw he was eating from the snacks in his pocket again. No, it couldn't be him. Looking up she saw the idiot whose hand was stuck to his table staring at her.

Her cheeks became red and warm, she didn't know why.

'Probably anger' she thought and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What are you looking at?" she growled out making the boy turn his head away.

"N-Nothing" he said quickly, his cheeks tinted red.

Minami and Himeji narrowed their eyes at the interaction.

* * *

"What were you thinking agreeing with that creepy psycho?" asked Yoshii munching on his lunch. All of them except Himeji and Leo were on the roof using the table Akihisa was stuck to, to eat off of.

"Relax" said Yuuji munching on his own food "They haven't got a chance against us and now we'll be able to boss 'em around whenever we want to when were finished"

Yoshii looked up at the sky 'boss em around huh...' he thought thinking of taking Hideyoshi's sister out afterwards but shook his head and pushed the thought out of his mind.

Minami saw his face and narrowed her eyes that promised pain. Akihisa felt a chill go up his spine at that moment.

"Eh, don't be so sure" Hideyoshi took a bite of his chocolate bar "From what I heard Shouko is not the girl you wanna mess with, if you get what I'm saying"

"Oh yeah?" asked Akihisa.

"Everybody talks about how smart and pretty she is, but for whatever reason the boys in this school don't wanna go anywhere near her"

"That is weird, guys love the pretty nut jobs" said Minami looking up at the sky.

"Well apparently" Hideyoshi continued explaining "She's a total ice princess to men"

"Why can't she like us guys I mean…" Yoshii remembered when the violet haired girl got up close with Himeji.

"Wait a minute…" the boy's features took on a dark look, horrified look "So what if she's after Himeji!" now the boy's hormonal mind took a turn seeing Shouko and Himeji getting, _up close and personal_ with one another.

At that moment Kouda extended his camera leans and started snapping pictures.

"That would never happen" said Akihisa with a mortified expression, his heart dropping to his stomach "I mean no judgement, but that's just stuff they make up for late night cable, right? Back me up here" he turned towards the readers with a hopeful expression.

"Oh it's real" said Minami looking down with an angry expression and her arms folded "there's this one girl she's always jumping me"

"There's my sweet baby!" someone yelled jumping over the table and tackling Minami.

"Miharu!" yelled a scared Minami.

"Why'd you leave me just so you could hang out with these disgusting boy's just so you can hide your love away!" said the, now identified, passionate Miharu.

"Who's that?" asked Akihisa with his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Miharu Shimizu class 2-D" said Kouta, with a picture and stats of the girl in question well the two kept on interacting with one another.

"For the last time I told you I don't swing that way!" Minami ripped her arm from the girl's grip "Yoshii a little help here please"

Yoshii smirked 'now to get her away from Minami for good' he thought.

"I'm afraid she's right" the boy got up with the, now clear table "but I see why you're confused, Shimada's got small boobs that are barely even there and bad temper and kinda just looks like a dude…"

'Hey, what can I say I like Minami for who she is' thought Akihisa a blush on his face.

Minami didn't hear his inner thoughts or see the blush on his face. So that's why she took his words as insults and caught the boy in a figure four leg lock with Miharu getting him in an arm lock.

"I do not look like a dude! Take it back!" yelled Minami.

"That's right I love Shimada because she's a beautiful woman!" yelled Miharu.

Both were now pulling Akihisa's appendages.

"Well it's really lively up here" Yuuji and Hideyoshi turned to the doorway to see Leo standing there with a surprised Mikami next to him, both with packed lunches.

"Hey Leo" said the two as Kouta was trying to snap a picture of Minami's panties.

"Hey…aren't you that girl we fought first in the summoner test war?" asked Hideyoshi now recognising the girl "The class E ambassador?"

"Yeah, sorry about that" Mikami said with a chuckle and a sweat drop.

"It's alright, what are you two doing up here anyway?"

"Came to have lunch together" said Leo with a smirk making the girl blush well looked down, brushing some hair over her ear.

"Well join the crew" said Yuuji "What's lunch without a show"

The two walked over and sat down both boys noticed that the girl sat relatively close to the boy well they ate their lunch together.

"Ok I give I give!" Akihisa yelled "I'll do anything you want!" he cried.

"That's so sweet, then you're gonna take me out, I expect crepes at Love and Eats (A/N: I think that's what it's called) at the train station" said a hopeful Minami.

"That place?! It's too expensive" said a scared Akihisa almost hearing his wallet cry in pain.

"Fine!" the girl pulled his legs tighter.

"Ok I'll do it!" the boy cried in pain.

"Hm going out…" Leo mumbled glancing at Mikami who ate her food and watched the show in front of her.

"What do you say; you also wanna get some crepes? Maybe catch a movie?" he asked with a grin. The girl dropped her chopsticks in shock and turned towards the shark toothed boy.

"A-Are you asking me out?" she asked not believing her ears. No guy had ever asked her out.

"Er…yeah, I am" he said with a playful 'no duh' face.

"Erm…y-yeah sure, I'd love too" she said with a happy look on her face.

"Cool, then it's a date" said the boy throwing his arm around the girl's shoulder and brought her close making her blush but didn't try to get away from the boy and instead decided to get a bit closer snuggling into the boy's side.

'There's something you don't see every day' thought Hideyoshi and Yuuji staring at the two.

"Good from now on you'll be super nice to me and call me lady Minami and I get to call you Aki" said Minami relaxing her hold a bit, but not too much for the boy to break out of.

"Y-Yes my l-lady" said a pained Akihisa giving into Minami's requests.

"I want…I want…" Minami took a deep breath 'here goes nothing'.

"Y-You should….You should just say you love me some time!" she yelled. Akihisa's face turned bright red at that from both pain and embarrassment at having to say something like that out loud.

"F-Fine here goes" he took a deep breath but let out a pained yelp as Miharu pulled his arm.

"No you don't!" she growled out.

"AH!"

"Say it" growled Minami pulling harder, desperate to hear him say it.

"Ughhhh!"

"Move, Move, Move" chanted Kouta still waiting to see Minami's panties.

"Say it. Say you love me right now or lose the leg!" yelled Minami. Bad way of phrasing because Akihisa ended up saying…

"Y-Yes ma'am…you love me right now or lose the leg" everybody on the roof was quiet now. The three who were sitting down had gotten up and got a bit closer since the interaction was starting to get good.

'Idiot!' everybody thought.

Both girls pulled with all their might and snapped the joints.

"IDIOT!" yelled Minami.

* * *

"Ok it's time to start round one" said Youko Takahashi homeroom teacher of class 2-A.

"Unbelievable" grumbled Hideyoshi holding up a sign that read ' **1 R** ' "Why am I the round whore?"

"What are you talking about Hideyoshi do you see anyone else here as pretty as you?" asked Akihisa. Minami and Himeji huffed at this well looking away with angry pouts. Yuuko felt the need to hit her brother over the head with…well anything at the moment.

"Good point" said Hideyoshi sporting clothes that one would see on a girl, a light blue jacket with a black stripe around his torso and a light blue skirt with a heart button keeping it together "Though you're aware I'm not a girl"

"One player from each class please step forward" called Miss Takahashi. Youko and Minami stepped forward.

"Don't screw it up ok?" called Yuji.

"Watch and learn boys" she said back.

"I'll try to get this over with quickly" said Yuuko "No sense in torturing the unfortunate"

"Don't let the F fool you, you're going down" said Minami glaring at the girl in front of her. 'I'll teach you not to stick your nose where it doesn't belong' she thought laughing evilly inside.

"And here we go!" announced Miss Takahashi ringing a round bell.

"Right, summoning my avatar, Summon!" Minami announced bringing her avatar out.

 **182**

"Oh, I forgot to mention something" Minami smirked "My test scores in math would have definitely put me in class B"

"Oh wow, I think I might start crying, summon" mocked Yuuko summoning her avatar.

 **376**

Yoshii knew who he should be rooting for but…at the moment her didn't know who to root for.

'Why though?' he thought to himself.

"Aw man, that sucks" mumbled Minami as her avatar was defeated.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, my math scores put me in A" mocked Yuuko.

"Winner Yuuko Kinoshita class A" all the learners from class A cheered. Yuuko smirked at Minami's retreating form, and as she was watching her defeated enemy walk away her eyes wondered to her team-mate who still had the table stuck to his hand.

Lately the idiot has been plaguing her thoughts and interrupting her studies (indirectly of course) and it drove her mad. Finally asking her brother the name of the idiot she found out his name was Akihisa Yoshii the probationary student, someone who was the most stupid person in the school by that title alone.

'I still can't figure out why an idiot like him is plaguing my thoughts' she thought with a frown. When said 'idiot' looked over and briefly caught her stare she turned around to hide her blush from him.

'Weird' thought Yoshii seeing Minami walking over with a down expression on her face. So the boy decided to cheer her up by making jokes about her battle.

Not one of Akihisa's smartest moves…

"What can you do~" he slide in saying the words in a sing song voice.

"It's not like that class B brain of yours could defeat a class A one's just because your math sucks the- Life out of my back!" trying not to sound like it hurts he said "Oh yeah that's good stretch it yeee…aaa…hhhh" he slowly felt his back almost snap.

* * *

"The second round begins now, players step forward"

"Hey Yuuji, I was wondering" Akihisa scratched his cheek in thought "Where's Leo? Don't you think we would need him for this battle?"

"Oh Leo's not taking part in this battle" said Yuuji.

"Yeah I guessed that, but why?"

"Well, as I heard it, he got in a fight after school yesterday and is suffering from some minor wounds"

"Oh my, is he ok?" asked a worried Himeji.

"From what I hear it's just some scratches and bruises, but he's being treated as we speak"

"By who?" Akihisa asked.

"From the text I got seems Mikami went over and is tending to them" said Yuuji with a smirk.

"Wow, those two are moving kinda fast don't ya think" said Akihisa scratching the back of his head.

"Eh" Yuuji shrugged "He can do what he wants"

"Yeah but-" the red haired boy cut Akihisa off by pushing him towards the middle of the room.

"Oh look at that you're up, good luck and show em what you got, both of us know you can do this"

* * *

"And the win goes to class A"

"You thought just because you were left handed it somehow made you smart!" Minami yelled grabbing Akihisa's left arm, now free from its burden of carrying a table, and placing her right foot on the side of his face and started pulling.

"My arm! My arm!" Akihisa cried.

"So close, so close…panties" mumbled Kouta trying to sneak a peek under Minami's skirt.

"Our real fight is coming up now, game face time" said Yuji a serious look on his face. Akihisa didn't take to kindly to that comment.

"Oh thanks and what happened to both of us knowing that I could do this?!" he yelled.

"I never said what it was you could do you know" said Yuuji.

"I seriously wanna punch your head with my left hand right now!" yelled Akihisa trying to get out of the lock to attack his friend, but this had the effect of finally snapping his joint.

"Ok students on to the third round Aiko Kudou from class A and Kouta Tsuchiya form class F" both competitors stood facing one another.

"Have you picked your subject?" Kouta nodded.

"Phys Ed along with health" Aiko smirked at the boy in front of her.

"Well, Well, there's rumours going around that your something of an athlete" she closed her one eye in a wink "Bet no one told you how well I am, and how hard I work my body"

She leaned forward and whispered sensually " _And how much I sweat_ "

"I-I feel sick" said Kouta imagining Aiko in her P.E clothes with sweat glistening on her body. Blood shot out of his nose in a nosebleed. There was so much force that he was rocketed back.

"Kouta!" Akihisa jumped over the people and did a little flip as well. He landed next to the perverted photographer and propped him up.

"How could take advantage of his disability" said a mortified Yoshii "That's sick"

Aiko just grinned "You can always step in for him if you like, but academics aren't really your thing right? If you don't mind getting a little _ruff_ I can teach you some stuff in health. Of course then…" she leaned in and whispered sensually again " _I'll make you sweat_ "

That sent both boys rocketing back with nose bleeds "GAH!"

"Yoshii/Aki!" Minami and Himeji ran over to the boy's side checking if he was ok. Yuuko took a step forward but hesitated, remembering what was happening at the moment.

'Why do I want to check if he's alright?' she thought to herself 'I don't care…right?'

"You stay away from him, he doesn't need a girl to teach him anything" said Minami glaring at the girl across from her and Himeji.

"Yeah that's right, Yoshii's never gonna need your sweat education" said Himeji also glaring at the girl.

"Ok you're depressing me now with all the negative comments…" mumbled Akihisa.

Kouta started to stand up, his face bathed in blood, well some still poured from his nose.

"Dude stay down"

"I'm ok…just dizzy" says Kouta.

"Alright begin the match"

"Summon" both said summoning their avatars.

 **446** -Aiko Kudou.

"Practise versus theory, let's see which's better" said Aiko as her avatar took off towards Kouta's whose had yet to move.

"Say good bye you little perv!" she yelled.

Kouta had his eyes closed then snapped them open "Accelerate" he said as his avatar took off at high speeds towards Aiko. They passed each other and Aiko's puffed away.

"Acceleration complete"

 **576** -Kouta Tsuchiya

"That…can't be…I lost" said a flabbergasted Aiko.

"Winner Kouta Tsuchiya from class F" this made the whole class F class cheer for the boy.

"Wow his scores in health and Phys Ed are better than all mine combined" said an astonished Akihisa.

* * *

"OK now we move on to round 4"

"Ok then, time to fight" said Himeji standing in front of Yoshii and Yuuji.

"Go kick some butt Himeji" said Yoshii with a grin and a thumbs up.

Himeji smiled with a blush nodding her head as she walked to the centre of the room. Minami pouted well crossing her arms and looking to the side.

"Coulda told me that when I had to fight…" she grumbled.

"I will fight…" said a boy wearing glasses and one hand in his pocket walking towards the middle to face his opponent.

"That's Toshimitsu Kubo" said Yuuji with narrowed eyes "We have to win"

"Why's that?" asked Akihisa.

"He's the number two student here" said Yuuji as if it was nothing, shocking Yoshii "Unless she picks one of his weak subjects, it's gonna be a tough one"

"Holy crap!" yelled Akihisa fearing for Himeji.

"Tell us what subject that you are fighting in" asked Takahashi.

"I would like all subjects combined" requested Kubo.

"He can't do that, it's our choice tell him to-" Yoshii was cut off of his rant by Himeji.

"That's alright"

"Or not…"

"This is not good" said Yuuji with a serious look on his face "When you fight in combined subjects, your strength is basically your rank"

"Then he's…" all the colour drained from Akihisa's face.

"Begin!"

* * *

"Winner from class F Mizuki Himeji"

"YAY!" all the students cheered.

"Can you believe this Aki?" asked a happy Minami holding Akihisa's shoulders, an action that made Akihisa blush "Somehow we're tied with the top class in school"

"Himeji…" said Yoshii with a smiling and a blush watching the girl run towards them.

"So I guess the next match decides the winner then" said Hideyoshi holding his chest, which was bare and had a green skirt on.

"GAH!" both Akihisa and Kouta blew back with nose bleeds.

"Ok it's time to begin our fifth and final round"

"Well then I guess it's my turn" said Yuuji with a smirk.

"Ready?" asked Akihisa.

"Guess we'll find out" with that said Yuuji walked forward.

"Yuuji Sakamoto, class F rep"

"Class A representative, Shouko Kirishima"

"Very well what's your subject?"

"Why not raise the stakes?" asked Yuuji placing his fists on his hips "I'd like a restricted Japanese history test, how about we limit the questions elementary school level with a perfect score of one hundred?"

The whole room gasped in shock.

"Approved, go wait in your respective classrooms well I get the test ready" said Takahashi both walked away.

"Have you lost your mind?!" yelled Akihisa.

"Fighting it out on an elementary school test will just get you each a perfect score"

"Best we can do now is tie" said a down casted Minami.

"Not necessarily" said Himeji "One simple mistake could mean a loss for that side"

"Huh?!" said the rest of team Class F in shock.

"Exactly" said Yuuji with a smirk "now the battle is only about strength of concentration and will power" the others didn't look convinced.

"Just trust me guys, I've got this. Whenever Shouko memorises something she never forgets it"

"Isn't that bad since history is all about memorising?" asked Akihisa.

"No that's how I'll win it" the rest had looks that told him to explain "You see Shouko thinks that the Taika reforms happened in 625. She memorised them as 'Taika alive, 625'"

"I just need that one question on the test and I'll win"

"Hold on Yuuji…" said Akihisa "the Taika reforms did not start in the year 625?"

"No, the rhyme scheme is 'Taika alive 645', but it's easy to get the two mixed up, if someone teaches it to you wrong" said Yuuji with a sigh.

"Okay…"

"Hello work stations from class A your about to become class F's" said Yuuji making a fist.

* * *

"What the hell Yuuji!" yelled Akihisa as the class F group walked down the street following their red haired rep who had costed them absolute victory.

"That test was so easy even I could pass it!"

"Guess that's my real score" said Yuuji with a shrug.

"It's your puny brain that costed us everything!" yelled a gloomy Akihisa.

"Oh well, it's in the past now" retorted Yuuji as he stopped in front of a two story house "Here we are"

The other 5 people looked up at the fairly standard house in front of them.

"Whose house is this?" asked Minami confused. After that humiliating defeat earlier Yuuji said they were going somewhere to cheer up the atmosphere.

"Leo's of course" said Yuuji opening the gate and walking to the front door. The others blinked at that and looked at the door where Yuuji now stood after ringing the bell.

"Why are we here?" asked Himeji entering first and followed by the rest, with Hideyoshi closing the gate.

"Well we gotta tell our classmate that we've been downgraded further than old tables" said Yuuji as the door opened. When it was opened completely they saw Mikami standing there with a fairly large white shirt, just large enough for the one shoulder to slip down a bit showing her bra strap, the top had the words 'oppai' with the doodle to accompany it and she wore a tracksuit pants that was also kinda big.

"Oh hey" she greeted opening the door wider and walking into the house. The others stepped inside and took their shoes off and took their bags off their shoulders.

"Come on he's up here" she called from mid-way up the stairs.

They all followed the girl up towards the room of their classmate. When they got to a specific door Mikami grabbed the handle and opened it. She walked in first and the others followed.

"Leo, your friends are here" she said walking over to the bed where their friend was situated, dressed in long sleeve white top and grey slacks.

The six friends looked around the room and didn't really expect it to look the way it did. There was a bookshelf with a whole lot of books on it, manga, textbooks, notebooks and some reading books.

There was a standard cupboard against the wall that wasn't that interesting aside from the drawings on it, which were fairly well done.

On the walls were about 3 posters in total, one Akihisa knew instantly as One Punch Man, there was one that was completely black with an eight-bit heart at the bottom of eight-bit words that read 'Undertale'. The last one was of a band that had their faces covered by masks with the name Hollywood Undead on it.

There was a desk with some books and text books scattered on it with a desk lamp and a laptop, which was closed at the moment.

And the last thing that they saw was their classmate's bed which could fit two people, if they held each other close together when they sleep and a window that was open at the moment letting some of the crisp summer air flow in.

They marvelled at the space of the room and finally noticed their classmate sitting on his bed with is one leg propped up and his back to the headboard well he stared out of the window. Mikami sat on the bed next to the boy and faced the group well taking out cotton wool and some ointment.

"Hey man" said Akihisa with a grin. Leo turned his head towards them and gave them his shark toothed grin. They were shocked at the state his face was in.

On his face was bandages that no doubt hide some wounds, he had a black mark around his eye, proof that he had been socked there, and his nose looked like it was popped back into place with a bandage over the bridge.

"If you think I look bad you should see the others guys" he said with a chuckle as Mikami got a tick mark and put some of the ointment on the wool. She then proceeded to press a bit forcefully on the boy's arm making him hiss.

"Stop making this out to be some sort of a joke" she said to him with a frown on her face.

"Oh come on Mikami…" the boy whined as the girl pressed harder making him yelp in pain.

"No, I won't tolerate my boyfriend getting into reckless fights" she hissed at him "And I don't care if they deserved it or not, no fighting"

"But-But-"

The girl's features darkened as she almost dug the wool in the boy's arm "Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"Yes! Yes!" the boy yelled making the dark look vanish from Mikami's face.

"Good" she said applying less pressure to his wound making the boy sigh in relief.

"Well, looks like you've been having fun" said Yuuji with a smirk.

"You don't know the half of it…" grumbled Leo as Mikami dug the wool into his wound "Ouch, sorry!" the others snickered at his misfortune but turned away and whistled when the boy sent them a glare.

"So my personal hell aside" cue pressure added to his wound "Ow, damnit woman…as I was saying. How'd the five versus five battle go? Do we have new equipment or not?" he asked but seeing their gloomy expression answered his question.

"Actually that's what we came to talk to you about" said Akihisa glaring at Yuuji from the corner of his eyes "Our rep costed us the match by getting low marks on an elementary school test"

The room was silent as Leo absorbed this info with a neutral expression, even Mikami was stunned by this, so stunned she dropped the wool she was holding.

"Hehehe…" it started as a low chuckle "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" then it turned into full blown laughter as Leo threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh man that's rich!" he yelled whipping the corner of his eyes.

"That's right yak it up" said Yuuji with a smirk "I'm not the one who's whining over a few bumps and scraps"

"Touché, my good man" said Leo as they all heard the door downstairs open.

"Nii-san! I'm home!" called a little girl's voice.

"You have a sister?" asked Akihisa.

"Yeah, she's in grade 5 at the moment" he said "Up here Mitsu!"

They heard the sounds of someone walking up the stairs and when it got to the door it was opened to show a little girl with blood red hair with the same kind of bags under her eyes, although it wasn't as prominent as Leo's. She had a purple top and a white dress on.

"Oh you have friends over" the girl said and bowed "hello, my names Mitsu I'm the younger sister of Leo. It's nice to meet you"

"Wow, she's so polite" said Minami walking over to the little girl "Hey there I'm Minami Shimada, behind me is Mizuki Himeji, Akihisa Yoshii, Yuuji Sakamoto, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Kouta Tsuchiya and the girl on the bed is your brother's girlfriend Yoshiko Mikami"

Everybody that was named greeted the little girl who kept staring at Mikami, as if she was contemplating murder. The stare was so evil it made said girl start sweating. After a while Mitsu tore her gaze away from the girl and spoke to her brother.

"Onii-san, I'll go make some cakes and tea" she said turning around to go down to the kitchen.

"Hold it" she stopped in her tracks "Come on, you know the drill you have to give me a smile"

The girl just stood there for some time then sighed. Turning around the girl gave the boy a small smile that was barely noticeable.

"Bigger"

Huffing the girl gave a big forced grin which made the others in the room, sans Leo, stare in shock. The little girl in front of them had sharp, shark like teeth just like her brother.

"There we go, now go on then" the boy said with a smile. The girl's grin dropped into a frown and walked out of the room.

"*Sigh* what am I gonna do with that girl" mumbled Leo.

"E-Er, not to be rude but why are her teeth-"

"Sharp?" asked Leo cutting Akihisa off "Don't know we were born with normal teeth but after they fell out we got these sharp teeth instead"

"Is it genetic?" asked Mikami putting the first aid kit away after changing the boy's bandages.

"Don't know, we never knew our parents. We lived in an orphanage till I turned 10 then we got a letter to saying that our parents were deceased and left everything they owned to us" said Leo looking out the window with a frown.

"Wow, I'm sorry" said Akihisa ashamed for bringing up such bad memories.

"Nah, don't be I never knew em so I'm not so torn up about it. Mitsu though…" he had a worried look on his face "She never understood why we were placed in the orphanage and I had no recollection why either. The difference is I just let it roll off my shoulders well she took it hard. She thinks that our parents never loved us"

"That poor girl…" said a sad Himeji.

"Eh, she's fine. Don't go telling her you know about this though or she'll bite the living day lights out of me" said Leo with a chuckle.

* * *

 **And that is chapter 2! Leave a nice review!**

 **Next time.**

 **Ch 3: Dates, Movies, Stalkers and Money problems.**

 **"MY FOOD BUDGET!"...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 my friends, enjoy**

* * *

 **Ch3: Dates, Movies, Stalkers and Money problems**

"No fricking way I didn't know they could find equipment worse than ours" grumbled Akihisa glaring at Yuuji over his shoulder "guess we have you to thank"

"Hm?"

"Look what you've done to us!" yelled Akihisa pointing to one of the 'desks', which was just a cardboard box.

"Throwing a tantrum isn't going to change things" said Yuuji entering the classroom "For the record it wasn't just me I'll have you know"

"But you're the one who lost it!"

"Aki what's wrong with you" sighed Minami "You have no right to yell, all of us screwed up the war at some point"

"From what I heard, that is very true" said Leo standing next to the door with his arms crossed "Everyone in the war did something wrong" pushing off the wall he walked over to the three, his bruises still there just not as visible as before.

"You weren't there!" yelled Yoshii "Maybe if you were, we'd have won"

"Hey, I was banned ya know"

"Only because YOU decided to get in a fight!"

"Hey! They were asking for it!" Leo glared at the boy who glared right back.

"Still couldn't you have waited till AFTER the war? Then you could have fought all you want!"

"Oi, if I hear right it was your dumb ass that thought you had an advantage just because you were left handed!" by now the two had their forehead slammed against each other and sparks flying from their eyes.

"You wanna go?!"

"I'd beat you in under 5 seconds!"

"Bring it on!"

BAM

"Told ya" said Leo with a smirk his fist where Akihisa's head was. Said boy was currently on the floor with a bump on it.

"Aki!" screamed Minami cradling the boy's head "What were you thinking?! You know he's stronger than you!"

"Thanks for the vote of conference there 'lady Minami'" grumbled Akihisa as a tick mark appeared on the girl's head.

BAM

"Lady Minami huh?" the girl grinded her knuckles into the boy's head "Are you mocking me?!"

"You told me to call you that!" yelled Akihisa.

"Just Minami, got it?! Just call me Minami!"

"Okay! Okay!" the girl nodded and let him go, a blush on her cheeks 'I had Aki so close to me' she thought.

Akihisa sighed in relief and stood up dusting himself off "I still stand by what I said…" pointing at Yuuji he yelled out "We were all counting on him! It was an elementary level test and he couldn't score a hundred?!"

Yoshii looked to the class and saw Himeji standing there "You shouldn't be so hard on poor Yuuji" she said softly then took on a happy look playing with her fingers "I still love this room, even though it might look a little different right now"

Akihisa's demeanour took a cold turn, his arm dropping down 'I knew it…she likes Yuuji' he thought with a pain in his heart.

'At least in this class I can choose to sit anywhere I want' thought Himeji with a blush.

"Ding, Ding, Ding, Dong it's home room time kids" said Iron Man stepping into the room. All the students scrambled to their seats.

"Why are you here gramps?" asked Leo balancing a pencil on his nose.

"Well we figured you were tired of being stupid. So we're gonna help you bring up your poor test scores" you could feel the tension in the class "Someone came to the brilliant conclusion that since I'm in charge of the remedial classes that I should also be your new homeroom teacher"

The whole class gasped in shock.

"Sounds fun" said the shark toothed boy at the back.

"Don't agree with him!" yelled the class as the boy just gave a dismissive wave of the hand.

"Meh, meh"

* * *

Hideyoshi, Yuuji, Akihisa and Leo found themselves sitting on the roof with Yuuji and Leo staring up into the sky watching the birds/clouds goes by.

"Seriously, they want us to be taught by the devil everyday" grumbled Akihisa.

"It's abusive there's gotta be something we can do about this" said Hideyoshi giving Akihisa an idea.

"There is" he looked to Yuuji "all we have to do is fight in a summoner test war and win"

"It's not that easy" said Yuuji sitting up.

"What, why not?!" yelled Akihisa.

"Rules say that once a class loses they cannot declare another war for another 3 months" explained Yuuji.

"3 months!" yelled a horrified Yoshii.

"Yip, them's the rules…" said Yuuji getting up "But it'll go by fast you'll see. Plenty of time for us to come up with a new strategy"

"My life is so much harder than everyone else's!" yelled Akihisa.

Kouta appeared from behind the distraught boy with some pictures in hand "look on the bright side Yoshii…" he held up a picture of Hideyoshi at the A versus F war "just five hundred yen"

"Hell yeah!" said Yoshii tossing Kouta his payment and grabbing the picture holding it close to his face. Now you're probably wondering why he got so excited right. Well in his tiny brain Akihisa thought that the picture wasn't in fact Hideyoshi, but his sister.

"Pleasure as always" said a smirking Kouta walking away well throwing the money in his hand up and down.

"So much for your food budget" said Yuuji making Akihisa fall over.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed.

"Man, that's just sad" said Leo looking at Yoshii from on the floor "All that money for a picture of a dude in a dress"

"Wait you think I'm a guy?!" screamed a shocked Hideyoshi.

"Er, yeah" said Leo with a roll of his eyes "You'd have to be stupid not to see it…or desperate"

Hideyoshi fell to his knees and looked to the skies with tears streaming down his face.

"There is hope yet…" he said with a serene smile.

"I don't care I'm a man with needs damnit!" yelled Yoshii getting over his shock and weeping crocodile tears well pocketing the picture. It took a moment to remember what Leo said.

'Wait…dude?' he took out the picture and looked closer seeing that 'Yuuko' was wearing the same type of clothes Hideyoshi wore yesterday and in the hair of the person on the photograph, had the hair clips Hideyoshi always wore.

'I-I've been hagged' he thought in anger and despair.

"You alright there Yoshii?" asked Leo sitting up now with his elbow on his right knee and cheek leaning against his fist with his legs crossed.

"Its fine I'll just have cup of noodles a day until my parents can send me more money" said Yoshii pocketing the picture again "t-totally worth it"

"Great plan but there's something you're not thinking about" said Hideyoshi getting over his, _thank Kami_ phase.

"Oh there you are we've been looking for you" said a cheerful voice making them all turn their heads to see Himeji and Minami standing on the roof.

"Yeah so what's the deal, what are we doing this weekend, where are we going and where are we meeting you?" asked Minami with her hands on her hips.

"Huuuuuuh?" said with his eyes going white.

"I know you didn't forget" said Minami "I believed I scored some crepes didn't I?"

"What? Wait a minute what about when I took you guys to the movies yesterday after Leo's" said a hopeful Akihisa trying to spare his budget for a bit longer.

"Erm, that was YESTERDAY, and I was promised crepes" Minami crossed her arms with a smile.

"Oh that sounds like fun mind I join you?" asked Himeji.

"T-T-The both of you" Yoshii's face took on a horrified expression.

"Well we're out there's this really great movie I've been dying to see with you Yoshii" said Himeji playing with her hands.

"Yeah great" said Akihisa 'MY FOOD BUDGET!'

* * *

"Ok there's gotta be a way to do this and not waste money right?" thought a desperate Akihisa Yoshii walking down the street towards his 'date' with two girls well checking his wallet and saw two figurative birds fly out of it. He was dressed in casual clothes which consisted of a yellow jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a white top, blue jeans and green shoes

"Oh, wait" he suddenly had a revelation.

'Problem solved, even though I'm going to overpriced movies and crepes! I'm doing it with two hot girls. That in itself makes it a date right' he thought happily.

"I rule, I didn't lose anything" he said hitting his left hand with his right fist "I'm going on a date, with not one but TWO girls. So I guess it's fine if I waste more than I need on this date, it's totally worth it"

He looked up and saw Himeji standing by a fountain with a white summer dress that had a pink sash that was tied in the front in a bow with a light green shirt on underneath, yellow sandals, a heart shaped necklace around her neck and a purple handbag.

'Wow…' thought a blushing flabbergasted Akihisa taking in the beauty of the girl.

"Hey, Hime-" he stopped at seeing the envelope in the girl's hand.

'N-No way…' he thought feeling his spirit crushed '…that's the letter for Yuuji. This isn't a date'

"What are you doing over there Aki?" he heard behind him. Turning around he got another shock of the day there stood Minami with a white sleeveless summer top that was red on the rims and had a small red ribbon by her breasts with a blue top underneath, bangles on her right arm, a pink pair of short, blue shoes and a green handbag.

'Man…Minami looks hot as well' he thought then felt his spirits crushed again.

"Oh ya know, just having my spirits crushed by the cruelty of life" he said out loud. His voice alerted Himeji to his presence.

"Hi Yoshii!" she greeted with a smile and a blush.

"Hey Mizuki, you look adorable today. Love that outfit" said Minami her hands on her hips and giving the girl an approving look over.

"Thank you that's so sweet" said the pink haired girl with a blush "Took me forever to decide on it, I was afraid that I was going to be late"

"I know what you mean" said Minami checking her own outfit "I didn't decide on this till I was out the door, I'm so glad that this shirt from last year still fits"

"Yeah having eternal mosquito bites really helps…" mumbled Yoshii with his down expression still on his face. Hey, to the boy the girl was always perfect the way she was and is. The poor sap just had a stupid way of telling the girl how he felt, even though he didn't know what those feelings were.

Minami got a tick mark and pushed Akihisa to the ground, not that the boy noticed since he was still in a depressed mood, and grabbed his legs.

"And makes it ok for you to twist my knees in the wrong direc-TION! AHHHHHH" the boy yelled and Minami put him in a sharpshooter lock.

"You didn't let me finish what I was saying!" yelled Yoshii desperately tapping on the floor.

"You didn't have to I could smell your thoughts! They stink!" the girl yelled, not realizing that had she let Akihisa finishing saying what he wanted to say she'd giving him something else besides broken knees and a sore spin.

"I give! I give!" yelled Yoshii.

"Ah, perfect" said Kouta appearing from above with a camera taking pictures of Minami holding Akihisa in the lock.

"And that's not half bad" he said taking picture of the girl's butt. Yoshii could feel not only pain but the will to smash Kouta's camera, apologise, getting him another and then smash that one too.

"What the hell is the big pervert doing here!" he yelled in pain and anger.

"I'm here for a study" said Kouta with a shrug then proceeded to take more pictures.

* * *

"What movie do you wanna see Yoshii?" asked Himeji as the three stood inside the cinemas.

"Yeah, we thought we'd let you pick today" said Minami. Both were hoping to score some points by letting the boy pick the movie they watched.

"Me?" asked Akihisa looking at the prices "Their all the same price right? So seeing the longest one is probably the best deal"

"Take your pick Yuuji" the three heard behind them and turned around to get a shock. There stood Yuuji with Shouko and wooden shackles on his hands, a chain leading from it to Shouko's hands. The girl wore a dark blue dress with a bow in the front of her waist and a red fake rose on it; she had a light blue jacket on, blue high heel shoes and a white and purple handbag. The boy of the duo had a red top on, a dark purple jacket, green jeans and formal brown shoes.

"Any movie I want there are so many, I'll have to think" he said sarcastically.

'If I pick the shortest movie I can-'

"War and Peace, good choice" said Shouko interrupting his thought process.

"I didn't say that! It's a seven hour feature!" yelled a shocked Yuuji.

"We'll watch it twice" said Shouko holding up two fingers.

"Hell no! I can't sit still for 14 hours!"

"If you get bored you can just take a nap" said the girl holding up a handheld Taser.

"Wow let's not get to hasty Shouko" said Yuuji holding his shackle hands well the girl stalked towards him.

"Hey ya'll!" they turned towards the entrance to see Leo and Mikami walking inside. The boy had a dark grey jacket with black on the rims and a white top underneath, denim jeans and black and white high tops. Mikami wore denim shorts with a white top, a blue jacket that was white on the inside, a black bangle around her wrist, dark orange handbag slung over her shoulder and a pair of white converse.

"Hello" the girl greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Leo! Ma man!" said Yuuji quickly escaping from Shouko's Taser. He lifted up his arms and placed his elbow on the boy's shoulder "Can I talk to you quickly" he hissed with a grin grabbing the boy by his jacket sleeve and tugging him around the corner "You to Akihisa!"

The boy looked confused then made his way around the corner to see the two standing facing him with Yuuji's face contorted in fear.

"Ok game plan" he whispered hunching over slightly causing the two close to him to do the same so they could hear him "We all don't want to be here"

"I do" said Leo.

"As I said we all don't want to be here" said Yuuji repeating his statement and ignoring Leo's "So we need to think of some way to getting out of here"

"Er Yuuji. Why would I want to leave? I mean I'm gonna watch a movie with two girls" said Yoshii.

"Yeah, and I'm on a date with Mikami at the moment" said Leo with a shrug. All three stood in relative silence with Yuuji staring at the two and the two staring back at him.

"Ok new plan" said Yuuji grabbing Akihisa by his jacket sleeve "Leo, keep the girls busy, well Akihisa and I escape out the back"

"Wah? But I just-"

Yuuji placed his hand on Akihisa's shoulder as they entered their 'Serious Talk' mode.

"Akihisa, think about it. If you go through with this then you're saving your food budget" said Yuuji.

"…"

"…"

"…"

The three stood in silence for some time before Akihisa turned around and gave Leo a thumbs up.

"We're counting on you" he said as they turned to run out the back but stopped when they felt killer intent behind their backs.

"And where do you think you're going Aki" said Minami cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"Yes Yoshii, we were going to go see a movie together right?" asked Himeji with an evil blank look on her face.

"Yuuji" Shouko pressed the button on her Taser "I hope you weren't planning on running"

"Save us…" they looked over their shoulder towards Leo who was gone and standing by the counter with Mikami.

"So what movie do you wanna see, Mikami?" asked Leo as if nothing happened.

"Bastard…" said Yoshii and Yuuji as the girls descended on them.

* * *

Yuuka Koyama walked down the street leading to the cinema where we find our rowdy bunch. She wore a short black skirt with a dark red hoody that read 'Bad Girl', on her feet were red and black shoes and bangles around her wrists.

The girl had gotten away from her studies to go for a Saturday stroll through the town. Well she didn't just wanna get away from her studies but she had also wanted to have time to think.

Yes, lately the girl had been contemplating her _relationship_ with her _boyfriend_.

"Why did I end up with him again?" she wondered out loud with a sigh.

'Maybe I should dump him' she thought not feeling anything at thinking that 'it's not like he's interesting at all'

She looked up and saw someone standing by a pole looking around it. She blinked and walked closer to see who it was.

As she got closer she could make out some key things about the person, like the brown hair and hairclips.

'Wait brown hair, hair clips' she thought.

"Yuko Kinoshita?" she called making said girl jump in surprise and whirl around to see who called her name. Spotting Yuuka she tilted her head in confusion. She wore a blue short-sleeve top, a red checker patterned shirt tied around her waist, short jeans and dark blue slip on shoes.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" she asked.

"No, but I know you" said Yuuka stepping forward with her arms crossed "Names Yuuka Koyama" she said.

"Hmph" Yuko huffed crossing her arms as well "Why are you bothering me? I'm busy at the moment"

"Well I don't know what, or who has caught the attention of one of the ice-queens of the school. But it/they must be very interesting" said Yuuka sarcastically well looking around the pole to see the bunch from before with two of boys looking like they went through hell. The last guy though caught her interest as he and a girl standing next to him spoke, he said something and the girl started laughing making the boy laugh as well allowing Yuuka to see his teeth.

'Interesting' she thought feeling something flutter in her chest well watching the boy.

"Oi! Get away from there!" growled Yuko grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her away from the pole.

"Oh?" said Yuuka with a smirk, after getting her bearings in order "Why? Scared I will become interested in the same thing as you?"

Yuko started blushing up a storm with her cheeks puffed up in annoyance "No!" she clamped a hand over her mouth "W-Wait, I-I, i-it's not-"

Yuuka laughed well clutching her sides. She kept it up for a while then slowly calmed down and whipped a tear from her eye.

"So? Who is it? The red head, the boy with sharp teeth…or is it the boy with brown hair" when she said this Yuko blushed something fierce making Yuuka's eyes widen in shock.

"No…way…You like that guy?" she asked with badly contained giggles.

"N-No!" Yuko tried to deny it but the blush on her face said otherwise.

"You do!" she yelled causing people to look in their direction. Yuko clamped a hand over Yuuka's mouth and put her back to the pole holding the class-C rep close to her. Peaking around the corner she saw the group now sitting in the waiting area, obviously waiting for their movies to start. She saw how Minami and Himeji were sitting close to Akihisa and it made her blood boil.

"HMMM!" she heard and looked down to see the class-C rep trying to pry her hand away. Quickly yanking her hand away Yuko looked apologetic.

"Sorry…I didn't know what came over me…"

"Quite a grip you got there" said Yuuka rubbing her sore chin "What made you almost break my jaw?" she asked peaking around the pole with the other girl and saw the group laughing and joking with one another.

"Oh I see. Those two are sitting kinda close to that guy that caught your attention" said Yuuka seeing Minami and Himeji getting close to Akihisa. She heard Yuko growl and looked down to see the girl was clutching the pole with a death grip.

"I have an idea" said Yuuka with a smirk grabbing a confused Yuko's arm and dragged her to a clothing store cross from the cinema.

* * *

"I think it's time for us to go see our movie" said Leo standing up with Mikami who grabbed his hand. Akihisa, Minami and Himeji also stood up and said their goodbyes to the _couple_ that was left.

All of them booked tickets for the same movie a horror movie which had a little people buying tickets to see it.

As the group left Yuuji saw two people, wearing coats with the collars up and hats that covered their face, enter. They walked up to the counter and Yuuji heard one of them say.

"Two tickets for the same movie those five are going to see" the one said Yuuji could tell by the voice the person was female.

"Ok, here you go!" said the girl behind the counter not the least bit suspicious.

"Thank you" said the girl's partner who also sounded female.

"Who are they?" he said narrowing his eyes at the two who walked the same way the other five went. He would have gone after them but he felt Shouko tug the chain on his wooden shackles.

"Come Yuuji, our movie is starting" said the purple haired girl pulling the boy along.

"But Shouko-" the boy stopped saying what he was about to when he saw the girl turned around brandishing her Taser.

"Yes Yuuji" she said darkly, obviously she wasn't over when he tried to escape from her. Yuuji gulped and held his hands up.

"N-Nevermind" he said as the girl put her Taser away with a nod and dragged the boy towards their movie.

'Why do I put up with her…' he thought sadly.

'Cause you love her' he heard something in his head taunt him.

'No I don't!' he thought back mentally as the voice chuckled.

'Sure, keep telling yourself that' it said then stopped talking.

* * *

"Oh man this movie is gonna be great" said Leo sitting down in his seat with Mikami sitting next to him. He took the arm that separated the seats and pulled it up to sit a little closer to his girlfriend. The girl placed the large popcorn on her lap so the two could share. The movie had yet to start so they decided to chat for a bit.

A little further down the line sat Akihisa in the middle of Himeji and Minami who both pulled the arms up with the excuse that it felt uncomfortable to be confined like that, not that Akihisa questioned their actions.

Two rows behind the _two_ couples sat the cloaked Yuko and Yuuka who were watching the five of them. Well Yuko was watching Akihisa and his two companions (glaring). Yuuka was watching Leo and Mikami with interested eyes.

"So what's the plan?" Yuko whispered to her companion.

"Hm? Oh I just thought as far as getting inside without being recognised" Yuko's mouth dropped open in shock "I came to observe I don't know what you came to do" she said dismissively.

"Why you…" growled Yuko as she reached out to strangle Yuuka. The lights had started to dim and the screen lit up.

"Listen" said Yuuka not tearing her eyes way from the back of Leo's head "If you're so dead-set on disrupting that poor guy's date-" Yuko glared at Yuuka "then I got an idea that will benefit both of us"

The girl smirked deviously behind the collar of the coat.

* * *

Half way through the movie Himeji and Minami had clung onto both of Yoshii's arms an action which caused the boy to blush at having two cute girls so close to him. The same had happened to Leo, with Mikami grabbing him around the chest and burying her head in the side of his chest when something scary happened.

With our two _observers_ , we find they both were showing different reactions to what was going on a few rows below them. Yuko was grinding her teeth together and if one were to look under her hat they would see that the girl had a tick mark on her forehead. Yuuka had a more passive look on her face, but, if her eyes being narrowed meant anything it showed the girl wasn't thrilled about what she was seeing at the moment.

When someone in the row just below them got up with a drink in his hand and popcorn in the other Yuuka softly elbowed the girl next to her and motioned with her head to the person.

Yuko nodded her head and quietly slipped down on the floor. Quietly and sneakily the girl got behind the seat where the guy would walk past. When he crossed the seat Yuko reached out and snagged the man's leg causing him to fall forward letting his drink and popcorn fly. The drink flew towards Leo and Mikami and the popcorn flew towards Akihisa, Himeji and Minami.

When the drink landed it smacked Leo on top of his head he quickly shot his head up in shock feeling the drink splash onto his top.

"Ah! What the hell!" he heard to either side of him he looked to his right and saw Akihisa covered in popcorn and some of the flavouring clung to his clothing. Both Minami and Himeji, oddly enough, didn't have any of the flavouring touch them but popcorn got in their hair.

He looked to his left and saw Mikami soaked by the liquid. She had a horrified expression on her face.

"This was my favourite jacket!" she cried, since the jacket wasn't thick the drink had soaked right through and stained her top.

Leo quickly stood up and shed his jacket, which was designed to keep liquids from soaking through. He quickly grabbed the girl's soaked jacket, took it off her and threw his jacket around her (the drink had started to make her top see through).

"Here take my jacket" said the boy taking her jacket and threw it over his shoulder.

"But you shirt…" she was wide eyed at what she saw. The boy had DEFINITELY been hitting the gym the boy was ripped, to a certain degree. He didn't look like those guys in the bodybuilders magazines. He had more than enough for someone of his age

"Holy crap…" said both Mikami and Yuuka.

"Don't worry about it" said the boy with his sharp toothed grin "I'll just take my shirt off"

"GAH!" both Mikami and Yuuka blew back with nose bleeds.

"Damnit, there's so much!" yelled Minami shaking her head to get the popcorn out.

"My hair!" cried Himeji picking popcorn out of her hair.

Akihisa was rubbing his hair to get the popcorn and flavour out of it. He looked up and saw the distrait looks on the two girl's faces. He frowned and grabbed their hands shocking the two, well also making them blush.

"Come on let's get out of here" he said pulling them along, not before they grabbed their handbags.

Yuko frowned seeing Akihisa hold the two girls by their hands "Hey it didn't work" she said but didn't get a response. Turning her head she saw Yuuka leaning back in her chair with blood trailing down her nose and swirly eyes.

"Hey! Wake up!" she yelled shaking the girl. As she did this Leo escorted Mikami out of the theatre, when he passed them he glanced in their direction.

'Hm…interesting' he thought.

* * *

"Ugh, that really sucked" said Minami nibbling on her crepe with a sour look on her face.

"Yeah, and we didn't get to finish the movie" said Himeji with a dejected look on her face, one which Minami mirrored when that revelation was said out loud. Both were really content with holding Akihisa so close to them and were glad that he chose a horror movie.

'Man, they must really love horror movies' thought the boy sitting across from the two girls.

"Are you sure you're not going to get anything?" asked Minami looking at Akihisa who wasn't eating anything at the moment.

"They're really good" said Himeji taking a bite of her crepe.

"Oh no" said Yoshii putting his hands up and shaking them "You see what's weird is I'm actually a food snob"

'Liar' thought both girls.

"And I'm afraid crepes just aren't my thing" he said trying to look cool.

'Gotta save something or I'm not going to have anything to eat tomorrow' thought the boy in despair. Well admiring how cute the girls looked well they ate their food.

"Aw that's too bad…" said Minami, smirking on the inside "I'm already full on this banana cream, I was gonna see if you wanted to help me finish eating it"

CRASH

Akihisa's world just crashed after that, a blush on his cheeks.

'Wait, if she let me eat that after she did isn't that…an indirect kiss?!' he thought.

"I wanted you to share my strawberry crepe too" said Himeji with a pout "But it's too bad that you're a food snob, I had no idea"

'IDIOT!' he thought in his head 'I would have gotten two indirect kisses! Not only that but FOOD!'

"But I guess you can't help it" said Minami with a shrug.

"Yeah, I'll just throw out the rest" said Himeji with a sigh.

'What the heck is wrong with me?! How could I be so stupid?!' he thought in despair 'Missed my chance to share a crepe with not one but TWO girls'

"Man he's an idiot" said Yuuka, taking a sip of her tea. The two sat a table away from the three. Yuuka had her back to the three but you could almost _feel_ the despair from the boy. Yuko was gritting her teeth well watching the interaction between the boy and the two girls.

"Careful tiger, your claws are showing" said Yuuka as Yuko turned her glare onto her companion.

"How about instead of coming up with witty remarks you think up another plan" she growled out as Yuuka looked at her over her cup.

"Feisty. Though he seems like he likes that kind of girls" she spoke into her cup well Yuko's glare intensified "but if you still want to ruin their day I have one more plan" she said.

"Say 'ah'!" said both girls holding their crepes out to Yoshii who felt like he was in heaven at the moment.

"Aaaah" he opened he mouth. As the food got close to his mouth they saw two cloaked people run past and that made them pause.

"What was that about?" asked Minami seeing the two running out the store.

"My bag!" screamed Himeji looking over her shoulder and saw that the bag was missing. Her shout caused Minami to look under the table and saw her bag was missing as well.

"I think they stole our bags!" she yelled in shock. This caused Akihisa to jump up and took on a serious look.

"I'll catch them!" he declared turning around and running out the door.

"Aki/ Yoshii wait!" the two girls yelled dropping their crepes and taking off after the boy and the thieves.

* * *

"And this one is from a stray broken glass bottle…" Leo pointed to one of the many scars that were present on his skin (he had shed his soaked top), pointing to another he grinned "And this is from a shank one of the kids in Juvie made. He wasn't too thrilled about having his head dunked in the toilet"

Mikami giggled well nibbling on her crepe. The two had gotten a crepe to go and were sharing it, more like Leo stealing a bite every now and then.

"My, you are a _bad boy_ " said the girl with a giggle.

"Damn straight!" said Leo with a smirk.

"Hey get back here!" they heard and saw two cloaked people running past them.

"What was that about?" asked Mikami. Leo just shrugged and saw Akihisa, Minami and Himeji running after the two.

"Weird" said the boy.

"Yeah it's-My bag!" screamed Mikami noticing her bag was gone.

"I think those two stole it" said Leo seeing one of the cloaked individuals holding the girl's bag "Come on" he grabbed her hand and started running after the two. His sudden action had caused Mikami to drop her crepe, not that it bothered her.

* * *

"Really, this is your plan?!" yelled Yuko clutching the two bags close to herself as she ran next to Yuuka "This is ridiculous!"

"You still went along with it remember" said Yuuka as they closed in on their target "just make sure that you stick to the plan" she said then the two split off in different directions.

"Their splitting up!" yelled Minami.

"OK, Himeji, Minami you're with me" said Akihisa taking on the leader role.

"Right!" the two said.

"Leo, you and Mikami go after the other one"

"Got ya/right" the two answered as the group split into two to continue their pursuit of the criminals.

* * *

"Alright you have nowhere to go" said Leo as he and Mikami cornered the one cloaked individuals in the class F room "Now hand over the bag and I won't break your face…to bad"

"Is that how you talk to a lady" said Yuuka throwing the bag towards Mikami who quickly reacted and caught it. When the bag was out of her possession she grabbed her hat and clutched the edge of her cloak then took both off.

Mikami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, this girl looked familiar but she couldn't put a name to the face.

"Ok. What is your problem? You and your accomplice have been following us and Akihisa from the minute we entered the movie" said Mikami "And I'm pretty sure that it was one of you who made that guy fall"

"Very accurate of you" said Yuuka folding her arms "It's hard to believe you're in class E with your detective skills" she said with sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

Mikami growled in annoyance and would have attacked the girl but Leo held her back by her shoulder.

"Enough both of you" he said with a serious look on his face making the two girls give him their full attention.

"Now explain your reasoning for ruining our date" he said giving Yuuka a look that made said girl's heart flutter in her chest.

"Easy" she said "You interest me" she pointed at Leo throwing him for a loop.

"Me?"

"Yes you" Mikami took a step forward "And I want to date you"

Now the two in front of the girl were thrown for a loop.

"HUH?!" they yelled in unison.

Yuuka unfolded her arm one arm and started twirling her one of her bangs with a blush on her cheeks. She was looking at anything but the boy and girl in front of her.

"I want to be your girlfriend" she said.

"Wh-Wha…but…I…" Leo's brain had decided to shut down. Luckily for him Mikami was able to give an answer.

"NO! N to the O. NO!" she yelled steam coming out of her ears in anger "You can't be his girlfriend, because I'M his girlfriend"

Yuuka frowned at this and stopped twirling her bang. She turned her attention to the fuming girl.

"Oh really?" she said and walked closer till she was in Mikami's face "Then I have one thing to say…" she leaned forward towards the girl's ear.

"…I'm willing to share" she whispered with a smirk. That caused both Mikami and a now focoused Leo to fall back in shock.

"W-What?!" they yelled again in unison staring at the girl standing in front of them.

"I, Yuuka Koyama, will share you with her" she said walking forward to stand in front of Leo, giving the boy a view up her skirt.

'Hm, hearts…nice' he thought with an inner perverted giggle.

"Wait a minute…" said Mikami standing up suddenly "Now I know why you look so familiar!" she exclaimed pointing at Yuuka "You're the class C rep!"

"Hmph" huffed Yuuka flipping her hair over her shoulder "So what if I am"

"AND you're supposed to be dating the class B rep!"

"…" Yuuka glared at the other girl.

"Why do you want my boyfriend when you have your own?!" yelled Mikami.

"You wanna know why?" said Yuuka softly making the two stop their inner thoughts "That… _guy_ … is nothing but a tool. Always stepping on others to get what he wants not giving a damn about the repercussions for his actions. I've seen kids being kicked out the school for helping him in his _plots_ to climb the ranks. You think he became class B rep because he's just _that_ smart? HA, don't make me laugh"

"Well if you hate him so much then break up with him" said Leo not liking this guy.

"I would but think about this, if I break up with him out of the blue and get together with you people will talk. Everywhere I go people will give me the stink eye and never trust me"

"Then what are you trying to achieve by telling us you want me to be your boyfriend and giving us this information"

"Just a warning" said the girl "at this point in time he wants to move to class A. all it takes is one wrong move and I'll have the grounds to dump him without it effecting myself, and by extension you"

Leo sat up and rubbed his temples "Why do you keep saying that, like I already agreed to be your boyfriend?"

"Because…" Yuuka got on her knees in front of Leo and gripped his cheeks "…of this~"

With that she planted her lips on the boy's shocking both him and Mikami. After a few seconds Leo's eyes started closing as he returned the kiss involuntary. When the two need to breath they pulled apart panting.

"W-Wha…" Mikami whispered feeling her heart break a bit and felt a warm pit in her stomach. Yuuka looked at the girl over her shoulder and smirked.

She got up from Leo and stood in front of the girl "I told you…" she leaned forward "…I'm willing to share" with that she kissed the girl shocking her more.

"HMMMM!...Hmmm!...Hmm…" at first Mikami started struggling but soon started to give into the kiss, she even started to kiss back.

On the floor sat a flabbergasted Leo. Seeing the two girls kiss was…HOT.

Yuuka pulled away both panting hard deep blushes on their faces "So? Are we agreed?" she whispered as Mikami nodded dumbly.

The Class C rep smiled warmly and pecked the girl on the lips "Good, then from now on we won't be together in public but we are a couple" she said confusing the two other occupants.

"Huh?" they both said making Yuuka huff in annoyance.

"BASICALLY when we're in public we act like friends. When we're alone, or with people you two trust, then we can be intimate like this" she explained then walked towards the door.

"Wait!" she stopped "Won't your boyfriend get suspicious?" asked Mikami breaking out of her daze. The girl stood by the door for a few seconds leaving the room in silence.

"No" she said breaking the silence "He barely hangs out with or evens talk to me anymore. So no" with that she opened the door and walked away.

When she left the two just stared at the door then turned to each other. When they made eye contact they both looked away with blushes.

"So"

"So"

The tension was evident in the room. Clenching her eyes shut Mikami forced herself to walk over to Leo, looking at the floor.

"Leo…" the boy looked up at her "What happened now…"

The boy just smiled and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her on top of him. When she was aware of what was going on the boy struck, planting his lips on hers.

It was a shock but both felt a familiar tingle that they felt not a few minutes ago with Yuuka. They wrapped their arms around each other, Leo's around her waist and Mikami's around his neck, and pulled each other closer relishing in the love and comfort they felt.

* * *

"STOP!" yelled Minami as they chased the cloaked Yuuko.

"Damnit! Why won't they stop" said the girl.

"Wait a minute" said Akihisa getting an idea "We're in school! If we find a teacher I can summon my avatar and he can catch the thief"

"Great thinking Yoshii" praised Himeji.

They saw someone up ahead. It was Souichi Nishimura, better known as Iron Man.

"Iron Man!" called Akihisa "Quickly! We want to open a summoning field!"

"Yoshii?" the man turned around and saw the cloaked individual being chased by Akihisa and the two girls. Putting two and two together, the man lifted his hand up creating a field.

"Approved"

'Crap!' cursed Yuko mentally.

"SUMMON!" yelled Yoshii bring his avatar to life. The avatar quickly took off towards Yuko was quickly spun around and held her hand up.

"SUMMON!" she yelled shocking the three.

When her avatar came to life Yoshii's stopped in its tracks just as shocked, Yuko's avatar stood protectively in front of her master.

"Wait a minute, I know that avatar" said Yoshii as Yuuko huffed dropping the bags and throwing off her disguise.

"YUKO?!" they yelled in shock.

"You win, happy?" she said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Why did you steal our bags?!" yelled Minami in anger as the field disappeared.

"I had my reasons" was the answer she received.

"That's not an explanation" growled Minami "You ruined our date with Aki!"

"Date?" said Akihisa in shock 'wait, she thought it was a date?' he thought with is heart fluttering in his chest.

"That's right" agreed Himeji further shocking Akihisa "It was going great until you ruined it!"

'Wait…Himeji as well?! B-But it thought she liked Yuuji. What's going on here?!' he thought desperate for an answer.

As they talked a tick mark popped up on Yuko's head.

"Well then I did a good job!" she yelled making the two girls step back in shock "That was the whole point! From that guy messing on you three in the movie to stealing your bags!"

The three stood in shock staring at the fuming girl who turned her head away with a blush.

"Wait a minute" said Yoshii holding the sides of his head "Why would you want to do all that?"

"Because…Because" the girl screwed her eyes shut "BECAUSE I LIKE YOU OK?!" she yelled.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT?!" the three yelled.

"Guess the cats out of the bag" grumbled Yuko walked forward till she was in front of Akihisa and looking him in the eye.

"I couldn't stand seeing those two being so close to you" she said glaring at Himeji and Minami who glared right back "I want to be with you"

"Er…." The boy was at a loss for words. I mean here was a girl, he might have a crush on, confessing her love for him and at the same time he just learnt that Himeji and Minami, two girls he held similar feelings for, thought of their time together that day as a date. So you can't blame him.

"Aki doesn't need you when he has us" said Minami stomping her foot on the ground in annoyance "So get lost"

"That's right, Yoshii doesn't even know you. He knew us way longer than you" said Himeji.

"Oh yeah?" said Yuko glaring harder at the two behind Akihisa "Then why don't we let him decide" with that she grabbed Akihisa's cheeks and kissed him square on the lips shocking not only the boy but the two girls behind him as well.

"Let go of him!" yelled Minami grabbing Akihisa pulling him away from the girl and over to where she and Himeji were standing.

"If Aki's gonna love anyone it's going to be me" she declared catching the boy's lips in a kiss as well.

"H-Hey, Minami not fair!" cried out Himeji grabbing a shocked Akihisa's collar and ripped him away from the girl. When he was facing her she crashed her lips onto his.

When she pulled away the boy dropped to the floor in a dazed and confused heap.

"Now choose!" they said at the same time looking down at Akihisa.

"Choose? Choose?! What the hell just happened?!" he yelled shaking his head in confusion.

"First I find out you like me" he pointed at Yuko who blushed.

"Then I find out that you two thought of today as a date" he pointed at Minami and Himeji who both blushed.

"And now I found myself in a three way kiss? What's going on?!" he jumped up and took off down the hall.

"I need some time to think!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Aki wait!" called Minami reaching out for the retreating boy.

"Leave him be girls" they turned around to see Iron Man looking at Yoshii's retreating figure "This is too much information for him, just give him some space"

The three just watched on sadly as the boy vanished around the corner.

* * *

 **And that's the way the cookie crumbles!**

 **Reviews make me happy, me happy equals more chapters! :D**

 **Ch 4: Love, Spices and Boxed Lunches**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we go chapter 4 I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it.**

 **Sorry if i don't reply or update soon, i'm just busy with exams just five more days and I'll be done!**

* * *

 **Ch4: Love Spices and Boxed Lunches**

"And that's it for today and don't forget to go over it at home" with that said Iron Man walked out of the class room of class F.

"Yes sir" the classed droned back a response.

When the door closed completely Yuuji turned to an oddly quiet Akihisa "He's gone man so can you tell us what's wrong now?" he asked.

"Er…I'd rather not get into that right now" said the boy scratching the back of his head with a sweat drop. He looked up and made eye contact with both Himeji and Minami. All three of them blushed and looked away from each other.

GRRRRRR

The group of friends turned their eyes to Akihisa's stomach that let out a huge growl.

"I'm so hungry…" the boy moaned placing his head on the table "My stomach isn't use to all this work…"

"How can school work make you hungry?" asked Leo walking up to the group.

"It's not the school work it's Iron Man" groaned Yoshii.

"Explain" said the shark toothed boy.

"Well before you guys came Iron Man had me doing chores for the teachers…" he grumbled about lazy teachers and their chores "So my avatar decided to attack Iron Man and well…"

"You got an ass whooping" supplied Leo making Akihisa glare at him.

"For lack of better words, yeah"

"Your avatar seems really cool but he's kind of a drag" said Minami standing behind Akihisa. When she finished what she wanted to say the boy froze realising how close the girl was and slowly slid away. This action caused Minami to feel a pain in her chest.

The door opened and everybody turned their eyes to the visitor and saw Shouko standing there with a small smile and a bag in her hand.

"Yuuji lunch time" she ordered the red haired boy.

"Shouko?" said the confused/mentioned boy "Why are you here, class A doesn't have remedial work do they?"

The girl held up her books "I was studying in my class, if you're at school on a Sunday then I'll be at school on a Sunday" she said.

"How about don't" said Yuuji with a sweat drop.

"I stay at home when you do" she continued her explanation "even during the week"

"I hope at you mean your home" said Yuuji.

"Hey, that's love ma man" said Leo appearing next to the red haired boy and leaning on his shoulder. Both Yuuji and Shouko blushed at that.

"Hey, Hey" three other people appeared from behind Shouko and entered the class. Mikami and Yuuka entered with the class E ambassador having her hands behind her back and the class C rep with one in her right hand.

The other person put Akihisa on guard, the Kinoshita sister entered and looked around, and when she laid eyes on the brown haired boy she turned her head with a huff and a blush. Both Minami and Himeji had a killer aura surrounding them when they saw the last person to enter. Wisely Kouta scooted away from them, smart boy.

"Well look who decided to make he's own lunch today" said Hideyoshi sitting by Akihisa's desk as the desk owner lifted the lid of his lunch box and revealed…

A small block of hard noodles…

And by small I mean, not even able to fit in his hand kind of small…

So small even an ant would be jealous…

I'm talking so small that-

"Ok we get it!" Leo yelled to the narrator.

The whole group had crowded around Akihisa's desk and stared at the small block.

"What is that thing?" asked Yuuji with a sceptical look in his eyes.

"1/67th of a cup of noodles" answered Akihisa looking at the small block in his hand feeling like a genus at the moment for finding a life hack like that.

"Why only 1/67th?" Leo asked the ultimate question.

"One half of one half of one half of one half of one half of one half of one half" explained the boy.

"Akihisa that's only 1/64th you goober" said Yuuji pinching his temples.

"Not the sharpest tool in the shed" said Yuuka with an amused look in her eyes.

"Er excuse me who are you?" asked Himeji politely.

"Yuuka Koyama a… _friend_ of Leo and Mikami" she answered the girl. The others were confused at the way she said 'friends' but a look from Leo told them he'd tell them later.

"I'm all done eating" said Akihisa making everybody turn their attention to the boy.

"5 seconds, that's pathetic" said Yuuji with a sigh.

"A hobo would laugh at that lunch" said Hideyoshi.

"I think a hobo would give his lunch to Akihisa out of pity" said Leo with a shark toothed smirk making Akihisa's spirit drop.

"You guys are so mean" he sulked.

"Hmhm" they all turned their attention to Minami "Someone's gotta do the right thing" she looked down at Akihisa with pleading eyes "Aki do you wanna share my lunch with me?" she offered.

'Bitch!' thought Himeji and Yuko angrily.

Akihisa, forgetting the actions that happened yesterday, whipped his head around to look at the former Germen girl.

"Really?" he said hopefully.

"Yeah I made this massive lunch today and it be silly for me to throw it out" she said with a smile "do you want some?"

"Of course" said Yoshii with mini stars in his eyes.

"Give me a sec ok?" she said turning around to go to her bag, not before flashing a victorious smirk to Himeji and Yuko, who were fuming one inward and the other outward. Akihisa was too grateful at the chance to be getting food to notice the looks being sent to either girl but the others saw them.

'Weird' they all thought.

Everybody patiently waited for Minami to bring out her massive lunch she made. Eventually the girl turned around with a sad expression.

"My bad guess I left it at home" she said solemnly.

"Aw man…" moaned Yoshii.

"And after I worked so hard" the girl said.

"Don't pretend" said Yoshii with a grin "it's against the laws of nature for you to do girly things like share your lunch with a dude or- catch me in a spine crushing piledriver!" screamed the boy in pain well Minami had a murderous look in her eyes.

"I told you that I just forgot to bring in you idiot!" the girl screamed in righteous woman fury, not realising that in his own stupid way Akihisa was giving her a compliment.

"Closer…More…" mumbled Kouta trying to get a picture of Minami's panties that was, because of the position she had to be in to execute the lock, more or less visible to the group standing in front.

Shouko looked up at Yuuji who looked back at her, the intense look in her eyes made the boy blush.

"Er…Shouko…"

DOUBLE EYE POKE

"AHHHHHHH! MY EYES MY FREAK'N EYES!" yelled Yuuji clutching his eyes in pain.

"Looking is not allowed" said Shouko as if nothing happened.

The rest of the rag tag group watched on in amusement and fascination.

"It's certainly never boring in here" said Hideyoshi making the others nod their heads.

The door opened making everyone stop their antics and look towards the door.

"Excuse me" they heard a little girl's voice "Is this the class for all the idiots?" there were two girls who walked in one majority of the group knew as Mitsu Leo's little sister, the other one was new for majority of the group. She had hair like Minami but her's was in two pigtails and seemed longer, her choice of clothing was a Lolita style dress with pink and black stockings.

"Hazuki/Mitsu?" said Minami and Leo at the same time then looked at each other strangely.

"Hey sis!" said Hazuki with an enthusiastic smile.

"Hello big brother" she bowed "Hello big brother's friends"

"Wait you're Hazuki?" asked Akihisa.

"Yip and you're the idiot" said Hazuki pointing at the boy who dropped his head.

"Impressive man I didn't think everyone in the whole world knew how stupid you were" said Yuuji as Akihisa jumped up to yell at the boy.

"Not the world just this area!" he yelled

Hazuki ran over and hugged Akihisa "I can't believe it I've missed you so much" she said happily.

"Er Hazuki exactly how do you know Aki?" asked Minami.

"Simple" she said turning to look at her sister "He's going to be my husband someday"

"HUH?!" the group chorused.

"We've been dating for a while and lately we've been talking about getting married"

"WHAT?!" the whole school building shook.

"*PFFT* HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Leo falling onto his back rolling on the floor "Oh man that's rich! I never pictured you for a lolicon Akihisa!" he yelled howling with laughter.

"Ok Aki what you do to my sister?!" yelled Minami looking towards where Akihisa was but the boy was gone.

Everybody heard the sound of a gavel being hit.

"Order the inquisition is now in session!"

"What the heck are you guys doing to me?!"

They all turned to the other side of the class to see Akihisa tied to a cross by his arms and legs, surrounded by guys in blue cloaks and masks that covered their whole face except their eyes with the letter F on it.

Somehow that side of the class was pitch black.

"The inquisition accuses Akihisa Yoshii of breaking our blood brothers bond" said the leader sitting at a table with a staff next to him "Which prohibits us from all chick stuff, like dating or feeling things. How do you find?"

"GUILTY" the group said at once.

"Any last words from the defendant?" they all turned their eyes to Yoshii.

"Any last words what happened to the whole trial thing!" yelled the boy as he struggled.

"Guilty" said the leader "death penalty"

"Er…what's going on?" asked Yuko.

"That's the FFF, they're a group of lonely guys who banned together in lonely unity" answered Hideyoshi as they listened to Akihisa's screams of terror and pain.

"Big brother" said Mitsu looking at her brother who was still on the floor watching the spectacle going on.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response.

"Go help him" she said giving him a look which the boy didn't get since he wasn't looking at her.

"Nah, it's too much fun to watch" he said waving off the girl.

This action caused tick marks to appear on the little girl's head. She opened her mouth and a glint shone off one of her sharp teeth.

CRUNCH

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the boy in pain at the little girl bite his cheek "OK! OK! YOU WIN!" he yelled as the girl let his cheek go.

Leo got up and grumbled about annoying idiots and bossy little sisters. He walked towards the rumble that was going on, on the other side of the class.

"Er… should we just let him walk over there?" asked Yuuka looking at Mikami who giggled.

"Don't worry about him he'll be fine" she said watching her boyfriend walk away.

"So Hazuki what grade are you in?" asked Hideyoshi.

"I'm in 5th grade" she grabbed Mitsu's hand and pulled her over "We go to the same school, although she doesn't talk in class and doesn't have friends, but I'm gonna be her best friend!"

The red haired girl sighed in annoyance, it wasn't her fault she didn't want friends… ok maybe it was since she basically scared away all the kids that try to approach her. All but Hazuki, who didn't seem phased in the slightest at her threatening glare.

"Something tells me you're too smart for Akihisa" said Yuuji mostly to himself than Hazuki.

"Oh, I really like your pink hair" said Hazuki turning her attention to Himeji.

"Oh you're so sweet Hazuki" said the girl.

"AH!" Akihisa was tossed to their side of the class by Leo who walked away well dusting his hands off.

"What brings the two of you out this way?" asked Mikami smiling at Mitsu who gave her a look that looked deadly, making the girl sweat drop.

"Geez what did you do to the girl?" whispered Yuuka.

"Don't know she was like this to me when we met for the first time as well" Mikami whispered back.

"Oh that's right" the girl pulled out two lunch boxes from her bag "Here you left these this morning" she held them towards Minami.

"The lunches I made" said Minami with a grateful smile 'little sister to the rescue!' she thought in relief.

"Thanks a lot Hazuki!" she said giving her sister a hug in thanks.

"You forgot the lunch I made for you as well Nii-chan" said Mitsu pulling out a lunch box for the boy who slapped his forehead.

"Oh yeah! I thought I forgot something" he said and smiled at his little sister "thanks sis"

"See Aki, I told you I can make lunches" said Minami looking at the dazed Akihisa who was still on the floor with birds flapping around his head.

"Oh I see" said Hazuki with a smile "it's starting to make sense" everybody turned their attention to the little girl "You never get up early and you were taking so much time giggling and making noises in the kitchen I didn't get it but now I see your doing it all for-"

Minami rushed over and clamped a hand over Hazuki's mouth to silence her.

"I have no idea what she's talking about she's so weird" said the blushing older sister.

"I know what she's trying to say is that you got up early to make lunch for Yoshii" said Hideyoshi "I mean it's pretty obvious" he then took on a thoughtful expression "You know, now that I think about it sis was also acting weird this morning she was counting her money and weirdly enough she wasn't reading Ya-"

BAM

"Shut-up!" Yuko yelled punching her brother over the head "What are you accusing me of? I wasn't counting my money to buy lunch for this idiot!"

"Well I wasn't-"

BAM

"Well whatever I wasn't making lunch for Aki…I was…It's a German tank! I make models" said Minami.

"A tank?!" said an amazed Akihisa.

"A sweet king tiger at a 1/35th scale"

"It's not food?" asked Akihisa.

"That should be a tasty lunch" said Yuuji "and it's bigger than 1/64th of a cup a noodles"

"Who cares how big it is!" yelled Yoshii.

"Sounds like it'd fill you more than your so call 'lunch'" said Leo, making quotations marks in the air when he said lunch.

"Nobody is eating my 1/35th king tiger tank" said Minami turning her back on the group "haven't the Germens been through enough"

The group fell into a silence after that.

'Well I guess I'll-' Yuko's thought was cut off by her brother.

"Hey is something wrong Himeji?" asked Hideyoshi as the girl panicked and hide her lunch.

"No nothing's wrong with me" she said quickly.

"I that your lunch?" asked Kouta seeing the lunchbox.

"You made your lunch today too?" asked Yuuji with a smirk.

"I did, but I'm terrible at making food" said the girl.

'Damn her!' thought Minami and Yuko.

GRRRR

Akihisa's stomach made itself known once again making everybody look to the boy's stomach and making Akihisa blush bright red.

"T-To tell you the truth" said Himeji looking at Akihisa "I actually made this food for Yoshii" she said quickly and looked down.

'Bitch!' thought Yuko and Minami.

"Yoshii if you're still hungry you could have this" she said.

"Order" the same gavel was struck making everybody look over to see Akihisa once again tied to the same cross.

"This inquisition is now in session" said the leader.

"Hey how'd you do that?!" yelled Yoshii.

"Guilty, death penalty"

"But I don't even know what I'm being accused of!" yelled Akihisa not looking forward to another beating.

"Please don't it's not his fault!" the whole FFF group turned their heads to look at Himeji. When all eyes were on her she started fidgeting.

"Um…Well, um…you see I…" she felt the pleading eyes of Akihisa on her "Give me a second…"

"I made it for…" the girl just felt her cheeks burn up and giggled.

"We torture first then death!" the leader yelled as the others held up sticks that were on fire.

"AHHHHH!" screamed the bound boy as the FFF put wood around the post and threw their fire into it.

"Big brother…" Mitsu gave her brother the 'look' again.

"Yeah, Yeah, save the idiot" the boy grumbled rolling up his sleeve "Don't worry buddy I'm coming for yea!" he charged head first in the group.

X

Akihisa found himself on the roof with Himeji even though he felt awkward he didn't want to pass up the chance for free food and food it was, it looked delicious.

"Oh I forgot to get you something to drink" said Himeji getting up and placing the food on the ground besides Yoshii "I'll be right back" with that said the pink haired girl walked away from Yoshii and down the stairway.

"Ah Himeji, she's pretty, smart and good at cooking, is there anything she can't do?" the boy sighed happily 'maybe I should pick her' he thought remembering her kiss with the girl. Quickly shaking his head he banished those thoughts.

"In other words to good for you" said Yuuji appearing next to Akihisa grabbing some of the food from the box and eating it.

"Wha-Hey, stop that what are you doing?!" yelled Akihisa.

"I think I should try some as well" said Hideyoshi appearing on Yoshii's other side and grabbing some of the food.

"Hideyoshi no, bad" said Yoshii sounding like he was talking to a dog.

"Well it does look yummy" said Leo hanging from the roof next to the group by his legs and popping some in his mouth (go check episode and you'll know what I'm talking about).

Even Kouta appeared next to Yuuji nibbling on some of the food.

"Relax man, when did you get so-" the colour drained from Yuuji's face as he fell over seemingly dead.

"Yuuji?" called the confused boy.

BAM

Hideyoshi also fell over looking like death had claimed his soul.

"Hideyoshi!" yelled Akihisa "What's the matter with you guys? Kouta we have to get them to the nurse's o-" he saw Kouta following suite.

"Not Kouta too!" cried Yoshii he turned fearfully to the boxed lunch.

"D-Don't tell me…" he gulped 'they all ate the lunch' he lifted the box up and sniffed it his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

X

"GAH!" he yelled feeling water being thrown onto his face, he had just felt like he was moving on into the next life.

Looking up he saw Leo standing there with a bucket in hand. He didn't look as affected as the other three.

"Leo? You're ok?" he asked confused as the boy nodded stiffly.

"Y-Yeah, I've had worse…" his cheeks bloated up and threw up over the railing.

"My clothes!" someone yelled.

"Although this food makes the slop at Juvie seem like a three course meal, and I've seen the cook scratch his arse with the cooking utensils" the boy groaned leaning on the railing and almost fell over had Yoshii not pulled held him back.

"I'm back" Akihisa heard, a shiver running up his spin "And I've made my special tea"

Himeji opened her eyes and panicked seeing everybody but Akihisa on the floor not moving.

"What's wrong are they alright?" she asked.

"T-Their fine" said Akihisa "Sleeping after eating helps with your digestion" he said quickly.

'Geez even I don't believe that' thought Yoshii, hoping Himeji bought it which, for the boy's sake, she did.

"Well if you do that you'll get fat as a cow" said the girl taking her previous seat.

'Honestly, I'd rather be burned alive by the FFF than die by your food'

"Here have some tea" the girl said holding out a cup with the tea she made.

"Oh, tea you made for me with your very own hands" said the boy feeling death tapping on his shoulder.

'Damnit what should I do?' thought Akihisa staring into the warm liquid 'If don't eat the food Himeji will crushed…but if I do then there's a high possibility I will die'

"What's wrong, don't feel like eating?" asked Himeji.

"Huh, oh no your food just looks too good to eat" said the boy scratching the back of his head.

"I knew it bring you lunch was dumb" the girl said looking down in sorrow.

"Are you kidding, look how happy I am" said Akihisa forcing a smile on his face.

"That's good" said Himeji in relief.

'How the hell doesn't she know about her bad cooking?' thought Akihisa.

"I bet your one of those cooks who likes to sneak a taste of their food in the kitchen, right?" asked Akihisa.

"They say if you eat your own cooking you'll end up gaining weight" said Himeji "and besides…"

"Besides what?"

"Was hoping you'd be the very first one to taste it" she said making Akihisa's world shatter into pieces.

'Crap, I'm dead'

"H-Himeji…" Yuuji called weakly lifting his hand up.

"Oh you're up" said Himeji "Have a nice nap?"

"Yes thank you…" he groaned "…can you do me a favour I really have a craving for some Long Tea right now…"

"Sure, I'll be right back" said the pink haired girl leaving the roof again.

"What do I do?" said a scared Akihisa.

"My friend" the two entered their serious conversation mode "let me give you some words of wisdom listen well.

Since ancient times there were certain spices that were known to act as antidotes before refrigeration was invented, spices were used to cure food for storage. That said when it comes to a woman and her cooking there is one spice that thrives above all else and that, Akihisa, is love"

"You mean I have to…"

"Yes amigo you have to neutralize the poison with your love" with that the boy fell over.

Akihisa looked down at the food with a serious expression 'but question is, do I love Himeji that much to put my faith in it' he stayed staring at then gripped the chopsticks 'Damnit!'

He started shoving the food down his throat and when he was half way he fell over.

"Love doesn't protect against poison, check" mumbled Yuuji.

"I'm back-what happened to Yoshii?" asked Himeji putting the boy's head on her lap well placing the can next to Yuuji's head.

"He said he needed a nap after eating" grumbled Leo gripping his stomach and facing away from the group.

"If you keep doing that you'll get fat as a cow" said the girl with a giggle.

Leo rolled onto his stomach and crawled towards his lunch box.

"What's wrong Leo?" asked Himeji well she stroked a sleeping Akihisa's hair.

"N-Nothing I ju-just wanted to have a bite from my lunch…" he said grabbing his lunch box and opening it. Everybody on the roof swore they saw light shine from the inside of the lunchbox.

Grabbing a meatball the boy stuffed it in his mouth, after a while of chewing he swallowed. He suddenly jumped up and stretched his arms.

"Man that was a good nap" he said with a sigh of relief.

'H-How did he…' thought the other conscious males.

"Hey you guys should try Mitsu's food it's to die for" he said taking his lunch box over to Hideyoshi and shoving a meat ball into his mouth. The feminine looking boy chewed then swallowed, he felt the life come back into his being.

"Wow…" he said amazed at the taste the food left in his mouth.

Walking over to Kouta he popped a small rice ball into his mouth which the boy started chewing then swallowed. The pervert had jumped up and held up a thumbs up.

"Tasty" he said.

Finally walking over to Yuuji Leo popped a fried shrimp into his mouth. Similar to Kouta and Hideyoshi he chewed then swallowed, once it vanished down his throat the boy sat up and sighed in relief.

"Man that's some good cooking" he said.

"Want a taste Himeji?" he asked offering the girl a taste from his lunch.

"Sure. If it got them up so quickly I'll give it a try" the girl grabbed a dumpling and popped it in her mouth.

"Oh my, your sister's cooking is amazing" praised Himeji.

'Yeah enough to counter your poison food' thought the four boys in relief.

X

Minami sat by the fountain looking at the two lunch boxes in her lap with a solemn look in her eyes.

"After all that work" she said "I wish I could have just been honest and asked him to eat it"

"Hey Minami" she heard to her right and saw Mikami standing there with smile.

"Oh hey Mikami" the girl greeted dropping her eyes back to her lap. The girl looked concern and took a seat next to Minami.

"Wanna talk?" she asked patting the girl on her shoulder.

"…"

"I know that you made that extra lunch for Akihisa" she said taking her hand off the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah it is…" the former Germen sighed "I just wish I could have had the courage to give it to him though"

"Well" said Mikami leaning back and looking towards the sky "You did seem to have plenty of courage yesterday, ya know when you kissed him"

Minami almost fell back into the fountain but caught herself and whipped her head towards Mikami in shock.

"H-How did you-"

"Find out?" finished Mikami with a smile turning her head towards the flabbergasted girl "Well Leo and I had chased our thief all the way to class F and cornered her, after we found out who it was and had a-" the girl blushed heavily " _talk_ , we heard shouting and went to investigate, we saw you, Himeji, Yuko and Akihisa in the hallway just before Yuko kissed him"

Minami was blushing up a storm now and held her face in her hands "Oh god I'm so embarrassed" she moaned in despair.

"You have no reason to be embarrassed" said Mikami "If it helps Akihisa wasn't the only one to be kissed that day"

"Wait, you two kissed as well?" asked Minami with wide eyes.

"Yes and no" was Mikami's answer.

"Huh?"

"Well, to put it simply I'm not the only one dating Leo at the moment and no he isn't cheating" she said seeing Minami's shocked look.

"Then who is the other girl? And can you explain"

"Well its simple really" Mikami looked left then right seeing no one, she then leaned towards the other girl's ear and whispered "There is only one new girl added to our group that is possible"

"New girl…" Minami looked up for moment then a light bulb went off "Oh! Yuuka"

"Yip"

"Wait, so you're BOTH dating him at the same time?" she asked.

"Yip"

"Isn't it weird?"

"Sort of" the other girl shrugged her shoulders "But we're getting used to it slowly"

"Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Yes, there is" the girl gave Minami a smile "Sharing isn't so bad"

That comment made the former Germen start to really think about how Akihisa has been acting the whole day. He looked like a cornered animal whenever she or Himeji approached him and it broke her heart.

"I don't think Yoshii wants to be in the position he's in at the moment" said Mikami breaking Minami's thought process "Even though other guys would kill to be in that position"

"But it never bothered Aki before" Minami defended.

"Being around the guy showed that he isn't very bright, so I assume that the only way for him to notice the feelings you three held for him were genuine was for you to basically spell it out for him" Mikami explained as she got up "Just think about that" with that she walked away with a spring in her step.

'Sharing Aki…'

X

After escaping Miharu Minami was on a man hunt for Akihisa to share her lunch with him and tell him about the decision she made.

'Hopefully Himeji and Yuko will agree…' she thought running down the corridor.

"High ho silver away!" she heard and looked down the corridor to see Akihisa with Hazuki on his shoulders.

'There he is' she thought then the fear set in 'What if he doesn't agree, what if he thinks I'm weird' a whole lot of 'what if's'. She quickly opened a classroom door and went inside.

"Faster! Faster!" she heard her little sister cheer.

"There's no running in the halls Hazuki" she heard the boy who stole her heart speak. Sliding the window of the class open she peaked out.

"Aki" just seeing him reassured her "I'll do it. I'm gonna tell him and share my lunch with him. Nothing will stop me"

"So the truth is revealed" she heard and turned around to see the FFF standing there with their menacing red eyes gazing out the window at Akihisa who was unaware of the danger.

"Yoshii has had two girls making lunch for him this entire time!" the leader said "That is…unforgiveable, death to the traitor" he said.

"Death to the traitor!" the group cheered.

"Wait a minute!" they turned their attention to Minami who held her hands up to stop them "It's all a misunderstanding. It's not true, I just…well I…" she just smiled at the thought of sharing her food with Akihisa.

"Guilty!" the group started pouring out of the class after Akihisa.

"Wha-Hey! Where'd you guys come from?! No! Oh come on!" his screams of terror echoed down the hall.

X

After his encounter with the FFF, again, the two had gone off again on their search for Minami but the crossed paths with Mitsu who was sitting on a bench eating her lunch. Hazuki said goodbye to Akihisa saying she was going to hang out with the red haired girl.

"Akihisa" the boy heard someone calling his name behind him. He turned around to see Yuko standing there with her arms crossed and a blush on her cheeks.

"Oh…hey Yuko" he said wearily a blush on his cheeks "W-What are you doing here?"

"I-I was looking for you" she said "H-Have you had lunch yet?"

"Er, not anything considered food" he said with a sweat drop.

"Do you want to go get some food with me?" she asked tapping the front of her shoe on the ground.

"That be great but I don't have any money" said Akihisa with a downed expression.

"Its fine I'll pay for you" she quickly answered then coughed into her hand "I mean since it's just lunch, its fine"

"Thanks but what kind of guy would I be if I forced a girl to buy me food?" he said scratching the back of his head.

"You're not forcing me to buy you lunch, I'm offering" she said then grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the school building "And I won't take no for an answer"

'Well at least I get free food' he thought allowing himself to be dragged along.

X

Both of them stood in the cafeteria in front of the vending machine looking at everything they had in stock.

'Man everything looks good, especially the lunch A' Akihisa could feel his mouth watering 'but I should rather get the lunch B' he thought.

"So Akihisa what do you want?" asked Yuko fidgeting with her fingers.

"I think I'll have-"

"Hey there Yoshii" the two turned around to see Shin Fukuhara sitting by one of the tables with a jar in his hand.

"Oh hey mister Fukuhara" greeted the boy as Yuko held off on glaring at the teacher.

"Perfect timing" he said in his monotone voice "I can't seem to get this lid to open up" he gave the jar a shake "Would you mind summoning your avatar to get it open for me?" with that said a summoning field opened.

"That's a piece of cake for him" said Yoshii with a smirk well lifting his hand up "Summon"

The little Akihisa jumped onto the table and took the jar from the teacher. The avatar tried to open the jar but was having a hard time. It put everything it had into opening it which it succeeded in doing but fell over throwing the bottle into the air, which Fukuhara caught in his hands.

"Ow!" yelled Yoshii as his avatar hit its nose on a chair. That move had caused its already low score to kit zero.

"Oh crap" said a fearful Yoshii as he held his nose.

The avatar was caught by the top of its head by the person behind it.

"Those who die get a remedial class…" the two gulped in fear as the person turned around to reveal Iron Man "Yoshii"

"You can't be serious I haven't even eaten yet!" the boy yelled being dragged away by Iron Man.

"Wha-Wait!" called Yuko her hand out stretched towards the two as they disappeared out the cafeteria "damnit!" she cursed under her breath.

"Wow, what bad luck" Yuko turned around to see Yuuka standing there with a sandwich in hand nibbling on it.

"Oh it's you" said Yuko with a neutral expression.

"Ouch, princess" said the girl in a fake hurt tone.

"Sorry, I'm just pissed" said the female Kinoshita twin.

"I can see that" said Yuuka taking a seat at an open table, Yuko following "So, I never heard what happened yesterday. Spill the beans"

Yuko blushed a bright red "I-I, I don't know what you're talking about" she said turning her head away.

"Oh come on. You expect me to buy that? Remember who helped you" she said taking another bite.

"Damnit" cursed the girl looking towards the awaiting girl "Well it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Now I gotta know" said Yuuka leaning forward.

"You're not helping" said Yuko with a sweat drop.

"Right, right" said the green haired girl leaning back in her seat and finishing off her sandwich "Tell you what tell me what happened yesterday and I'll tell you what happened to me"

"Is it worth it?"

"Very"

Yuko sighed "Fine" he started blushing up a storm "Well, after Akihisa and…them" she had a brief murderous look in her eyes "arrived Akihisa asked Iron Man, who happen to be passing by to open a summoning field so he could summon his avatar. This was bad since he was a probationary student, so to protect myself I summoned my avatar which led to them figuring out who I was. Long story short I confessed, kissed him as well as Himeji and Shimada then we basically ordered him to choose between us and kind of scared him off" by the end of her explanation the girl was staring at the table and blushing.

"Wow…" said Yuuka placing her arms on the table and folding them "That's a hell of a tale"

"Ok now to hold up your end" said Yuko wanting to get the attention off her.

"Okay you asked for it…" Yuuka looked left and right then motioned Yuko to get closer so she could whisper in her ear "What happened was…" and she proceed to tell the girl what happened.

By the end of the story Yuko was astonished, impressed and slightly jealous.

"So now I'm just waiting for the right opportunity to make it know about my relationship. One major slip up and he's gone" said the girl with a smirk on her face and her eyes closed. Silence had fallen over the table as Yuko stared at her.

"Is it weird…" she whispered not tearing her eyes away from her "you know, being in a relationship with someone but at the same time sharing him?"

"Well it's only been one day so I can't say it's perfect, but it's better than fighting over the person and causing unnecessary stress" at that Yuko looked down in thought.

"Just think about it" said Yuuka standing up "That idiot seems like he cares a great deal about all three of you" with that she left Yuko to her thoughts.

X

Minami sat on the roof of the school with a half-eaten lunch in her lap.

'What's wrong with me' she thought tears welling up in her eyes 'why am I so chicken to tell him'

A tear drop fell onto her leg as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Minami?" she heard making her head shot up in surprise. She saw Akihisa standing there with a worried look on his face.

"Aki?" she said in surprise.

"Are you ok?" the boy asked kneeling in front of her and holding her cheeks in his hands making her blush.

"I-Idiot" she said with a smile placing one of her left hand over his right "I'm fine. No need to worry"

"But you're crying"

"Don't worry about it" said Minami taking his hands off her cheeks but he held firm, not enough to hurt her.

"No, Minami don't lie to me" he said with a serious look on his face.

"Aki…" they stared into each-other's eyes feeling a pull that they followed instinctively. Closing their eyes the two were inches away from the other's lips, they could feel the warm breath from the other hitting their lips.

BANG

"Akihisa/Yoshii!" they heard two people yell snapping them from their trance and caused them to look towards the door to see a panting Himeji and Yuko.

"Thank god we found you" said Himeji then noticed the position the two were in and blinked.

"Er, what's going on here?" asked Yuko and with frown. The two separated quickly with blushes on their faces.

"N-Nothing!" they said Yuko just sighed and shook her head.

"Listen, its fine" she said shocking the other people on the roof "I've been doing so thinking-"

"So have I" said Himeji as the two stepped forward "Minami, do you also know?"

The girl quickly understood what they were talking about and nodded "Yeah I do"

"Er, know what?" asked Akihisa with a confused look.

"Don't worry about it" said Yuko waving off his question "What you should know is that we have come to a decision, well Himeji and I have we don't know about Minami"

"If it's what I think it is, then yes I agree" said the girl getting up and walking over to the two.

"Good" said the brown haired girl with a nod then turned her head to Akihisa who was still confused "Akihisa we have come across some information that has helped us decide what to do about our feelings for you and decided that we'll share and…" Yuko stopped talking so they all could say it.

"Aki/Yoshii/Akihisa…" the three said at the same time then looked at one another and nodded "We want to be your girlfriends"

The roof had become silent was Akihisa took in this info with a flabbergasted look on his face.

"HUUUUUUUUUUH?" was his intelligent response. This made Himeji and Minami giggle well Yuko sighed with a smile.

"I kind of expected that response" said the girl walking forward and giving the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"We aren't going to fight over you, instead we're gonna share you" said Himeji walking over and kissing his other cheek.

"So now you have three girlfriends Aki" said Minami taking her place in front of the boy and kissing him on the lips.

When they pulled away Akihisa was in a daze "I'm so confused right now" he said making the girls giggle.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" said Minami patting him on the cheek.

* * *

 **That's all for now, hope you liked it!**

 **Next time.**

 **Chapter 5: A idiots determination!**

 **"Go Striker Sigma Five!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here ya go Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Ch5**

Akihisa opened the door to class F and found all its occupants crowded around the front looking at something on the wall.

"Hey, what's happening Yuuji?" asked the boy seeing his best friend standing in front.

"Something's going on" was his reply pointing to the wall.

"What kinda something?" asked Akihisa walking over to see what was on the wall.

"Huh?! Sponsored by Fumizuki Academy?" he read "Compete for prizes! Beginning of the year contest?!"

'Is this what the principal was talking about?' he thought remembering his encounter that morning with the principal of Fumizuki when he tried to get the cell phone strap for Hazuki.

"Hey Aki!" he heard as someone jumped on his back wrapping their arms around his neck. He turned his head and saw Minami with a smile on her face.

"Oh hey Minami" he said smiling back.

"Did you see the prizes?" she asked pointing to the paper next to the poster with the prizes on it.

"Prizes?" he said looking at the paper. His eyes went wide at the prizes listed.

"Free cafeteria meals for a year! New video games!" you could see the stars in his eyes. Himeji smiled at Akihisa's childishness as Minami got off his back. The pink haired girl walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Yoshii" she said making the boy blush at the affection she was showing in front of their class.

'I feel as though I'm forgetting something' thought Yoshii but shook it off and read further.

"No way!" he got up close to the paper "limited edition Fee, Noin, and Ein cell phone straps!" he started clawing at the paper as if it would just pop out "Gimme Gimme Gimme Gimme" he chanted.

"What are you like five now?" asked Yuuji sighing at Akihisa's antics "Why the hell would you want those things?"

"Why do you care?" asked Akihisa looking at Yuuji with a dead pan look. A look which changed into one of determination 'I'll do whatever it takes to get em' he thought.

"Oh Yoshii" he heard and felt killer intent behind him making him freeze up.

'Crap now I remember…' he slowly turned around to see the FFF standing there with torture tools in hand.

"We need to have a chat" said the leader as Akihisa screamed like a little girl.

* * *

"This is the map of the academy…" said Hideyoshi laying out a map on the _table_ in front of the group of friends.

"So basically I gotta go around the school and find the prizes?" Yoshii smirked arrogantly "That's a piece of cake for me I'm good at finding chests in RPGs"

"…and here are the test questions" said Hideyoshi dropping a stack of papers on the table. Seeing the papers Akihisa's demeanour dropped.

"Wha?" was his answer to that.

"Answering the questions will lead you to prize locations…" explained Yuuji "if there are tickets there you can exchange it for whatever is printed on the ticket"

"Great so I have to know things to win things how lame!" he sulked as Minami and Himeji rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Its first come first serve" said Hideyoshi "but, if you come into contact with a different team you can battle with your avatars and take their tickets away"

"So basically there's no way I'm gonna win this stupid thing" groaned Akihisa. Suddenly a light bulb went off on top of his head showing he had an idea.

"Hold on I got Himeji and I'll get Leo to help" he said confidently 'all I gotta do is get on their team and I'll win those cell phone straps!'

"Everybody shut up and sit down" said Iron Man entering the classroom. He walked to the front and put a big piece of paper on the board "this is the list of teams. Check whose team you're on for the contest" Akihisa looked at the board to find his name and wasn't too thrilled to see who his team-mates were.

"Yuuji and Hideyoshi?!" he yelled then saw who Himeji was with "And the girls are paired with Kouta?! No fair!"

"I decided to group troubled students together" said Iron Man with a smirk "It's more fun that way"

"Oh come on!" yelled Akihisa 'now I'll never win those straps!' he thought in despair.

"Um excuse me sir" called Himeji raising her hand "I don't see Leo's name anywhere. Isn't he taking part in this contest?"

"He is, but since there is an odd number of students in the class he's going at it alone" answered Iron Man.

"But won't he get overwhelmed if he is going at it alone?" asked Kouta.

"The principal and I have come up with a solution for that. If he so chooses, Leo can help any team he wants" this caused everybody in the class to gasp in shock "But, he is roaming the school at the moment and can be approached for help but he cannot be forced. The other classes are being informed as well, so don't focus all your attention on finding him"

'I gotta get him on my team' was the majority thought going on through the class.

* * *

Now we find Yuuji, Hideyoshi and Akihisa on the roof with the tests in the middle of them.

"Ok, so each set has three sections" said Yuuji taking one of the papers.

"The answer to the first question shows an X axes, the second shows the Y and the third shows the Z, which will tell us what floor to look on" explained Hideyoshi.

"Sweetness all the questions are multiple choice" said Akihisa happily.

"Why do you say that? Are you good at multiple choice questions?" asked Yuuji an impressed look on his face, which Hideyoshi mirrored.

"I thought you knew my area of speciality" said Akihisa with a wise look on his face "well let me show you how I roll" reaching into his pocket he pulled out a pencil that had numbers and letters at the top, and rolled it making it land on 2-B.

Both of Akihisa's team-mates sweat dropped 'shoulda know' they thought.

"For a second I thought you were smart" grumbled Yuuji with a tick mark.

"I use my Striker Sigma Five for math" said Akihisa holding up the blue, white and red pencil "for modern language the Problem Breaker" he held up another pencil which was green and white "And I use the Shining for history" he held up his last pencil which was yellow and white.

"They almost never fail" said the idiot with a proud grin on his face.

"Yeah I'm sure they don't" said Yuuji shaking his head.

"Shut-up and watch" Akihisa threw the pencil up and in his head it was glorious but in reality it was pitiful.

"Go Striker Sigma Five!"

He rolled it two more times and recorded the results.

"Alright I got it!" he declared "652 for the X axes, 237 for the Y and C is 5, so the target is over there!" all three looked to where that co-ordinate was…which happened to be in the middle of the sky.

"So the target is in the sky" said Hideyoshi with a sweat drop.

"You can go get it" said Yuuji.

"That's weird" said Yoshii looking down at the pencil "I think they screwed up the question"

"It's not the question that's screwed" mumbled Yuuji.

"Well he's not wrong" they heard and looked up to see Leo poking his head over the building next to them "Wait let me rephrase that, he's not wrong on two accounts" he pointed to the edge making them look over the railing to see Aiko, Shouko and Yuko standing on the ground floor with a small hole in between them and Aiko with a ticket in her hand.

"Yeah! We found one of the winning tickets!" the green haired girl cheered.

"I guess we got the question correct" said Yuko.

"Yeah because we're awesome!" said Aiko pocketing the paper. The three walked towards the building. Yuko paused mid-step to look up and saw Akihisa standing there with a surprised look on his face. She smirked up at him and blew him a kiss.

"Er Yoshii is there something going on between you and my sister?" asked Hideyoshi with a raised brow.

"…never mind that right now let's focus on the fact that Leo's here and he can help us now" said Akihisa diverting attention from his complicated relationship at the moment.

"I refuse" they heard and turned around to see the boy with one of the papers in his hand and making a paper jet, throwing it off as he watched it fly with the wind.

"What, why?!" yelled Yoshii.

"Cause that would be taking the fun out of it" said the shark toothed boy lying back with his hands behind his head "Besides I got what I wanted" he held a slip over the side showing it was for the new video games.

"Aw man that sucks!" said Akihisa.

"Go on then, answer more questions" said Leo waving a hand at them "those prizes aren't gonna find themselves" with that he went quiet.

* * *

"The prize should be…around here" said Hideyoshi looking at the paper Akihisa had answered with his Problem Breaker. The three were located in Class F's room at the moment with Yoshii looked around.

"In our class?" he said lifting up one of the box desks and found a basket with a pink napkin over it.

"Is this it?" he asked lifting up the basket as they all crowded around it.

"It's clearly not a ticket" said Yuuji.

"That's weird" Yoshii looked at the pencil in his hand "Maybe I should sharpen it down or something"

"All the way down" said his best friend in sarcasm.

"Oh, I guess you found it huh?" the three turned around to see Himeji and Kouta standing there, with Himeji being the one who spoke.

"Is this your basket?" asked Yoshii holding the basket up so she could see.

"Yeah" the girl blushed "in the basket there's some…um…" Akihisa walked over to her.

"Yes? What is it?" he asked smiling at her making her blush deepen.

"I was wondering if you like sweets?" she asked her hands behind her back.

"Love em" the boy answered making Himeji sigh with relief.

"Wonderful, because in the basket are Chiffon Cakes I made this morning"

"Wait…are you telling me you know how to bake stuff too?" he said, the colour draining from his face along with the other victims of Himeji's cooking.

"Seems your little problem breaker really did find a prize" said Yuuji patting Akihisa on the shoulder.

"You've been such a great guy" said Hideyoshi.

"We'll miss you" said Kouta.

"Why are you talking like you're at my funeral" sulked Yoshii.

"If you boys are hunger you're more than welcome to have one" said the poisoner, er I mean baker, with a bright smile on her face. She pulled the napkin away to show that there were three there "Go on eat up"

'I'm dead' all four thought.

"Oh I'm so sorry but I'm short a cake" said Himeji with a regretful look on her face. This tid bit of info caught the four by surprise.

'There are only three Chiffon Cakes and four of us' thought Yoshii 'that means only one will survive…'

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS TO THE DEATH!" the four yelled and faced each other with closed fists.

"GO!" they all yelled at the same time.

* * *

BAM

Kouta was on the floor half dead with Yoshii and Yuuji stuffing the poison-I mean food in each-others mouths.

Hideyoshi sat in the corner like the last victim of a tragic event. He was shivering and clutching himself.

'There can be only one…' he thought.

* * *

"Gah!" screamed Minami sitting outside the school with papers beside her "These, questions are too hard! I can't answer them!"

"They're not that hard if you put your mind to it ya know" she heard someone next to her say and saw Leo there chewing on something.

"Leo?" she asked then fully realized who she was sitting next to "Leo! I'm so glad you're here, can you-"

"Nope" was her answer before she could finish her sentence.

"What? Why?" asked Minami in shock and a hint of anger.

"Because it takes the fun out of it" he said blowing a bubble till it popped.

"Take the fun out of it? How will you helping take the fun out of it?"

"Easy" he turned his head to her, since he was looking up at the clouds rolling by "If I answer your questions for you like that I'm robbing other people of the opportunity to find a prize"

"Well I guess…" the girl looked down "…but, it still be nice to win something…" she grumbled.

"Life isn't about winning" said the boy looking towards the sky and blowing another bubble "but it's nice to TRY and win" he said after the bubble popped.

"Are you trying to be a smart ass?" asked the girl with a smirk.

"Guilty as charged" was his answer with a shrug making Minami giggle.

"So how's your relationship?" asked Leo tilting his head towards the girl. Said girl blushed up a storm at that.

"Oh er…it's just…well…" she couldn't find the right words to explain her current relationship.

"Don't worry, the weirdness dies down eventually" he said "Some quicker than others"

"So what you're saying is…"

"Yip, me and Mikami have moved on passed the weirdness" said Leo sticking his tongue out showing her the gum "This, let's just say that it wasn't just in my mouth"

"That's kinda gross"

"Meh" said the boy shrugging his shoulders and continued chewing. Suddenly his cell went off; he took the device out of his pocket and held it to his ear.

"Ya'llow" he said and listened for a bit "Ok, I'll be right over" he said closing the phone and standing up.

"What's up?" asked Minami.

"That was Mikami she and Yuuka need help with some questions" he said walking away with his hands in his pockets.

"Wha?! That's not fair!" yelled Minami point a finger at his retreating figure.

"It's love Shimada, its love" he said over his shoulder.

* * *

"Found something!" cheered Akihisa pulling out a red and white ball.

"Well? Open it" said Yuuji looking over the boy's shoulder. At this point he was desperate to get something, anything!

"Huh, it's the VIP ticket to the amusement park" he said "It's supposed to be for a couple"

"Seems the couple is invited to a special event called the wedding experience" said Hideyoshi reading further down the ticket

'Well, I'm out for this, can't take one of the three or I'm screwed and I don't think Leo would find it appealing. Wait there's always Yuuji and Shouko' thought Akihisa he turned his head to the fear stricken boy.

"Hey Yuuji wanna use this and take Shouko?"

"Put that away before she hears you!" the boy yelled looking left and right in fear "It won't just been an experience she'll make it real!"

'Although…' the voice in said.

'Not. A. Word'

'I'm just saying…'

"Zip it!" he yelled out loud.

"What?" Yoshii asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"N-Nothing"

* * *

"Ok, now what?" asked Hideyoshi the pile sitting in between the three.

"We gotta keep playing" said Akihisa shifting through the pile of papers.

"You do realize that the only questions left are the hardest ones" said Yuuji then closed his eyes and leaned back on his hands "and I don't suppose you want to randomly dig through the school yard for it"

"Random…" mumbled Akihisa looking up at the sky, after a minute a lightbulb went off over his head.

"I got it!" he took a pencil and started circling answers.

"What are you doing?" asked Hideyoshi as he and Yuuji looked over the boy's shoulders.

"Isn't it obvious" the idiot looked up with a grin "I'm answering all the possible questions on the test"

"All?" asked Yuuji with a raised eyebrow.

"Basically there's a prize where one of these Xs and Ys are crossed so all we have to do is check those points"

"What about the height?" the feminine looking boy asked.

"Easy, we check all floors" answered Yoshii.

"There are way too many" debuted Hideyoshi.

"Sure we can we're not doing anything else are we?"

"This is very unreasonable"

"It is but it sounds interesting" said Yuuji a smirk on his face "We can't solve the questions anyway. So let's show this school that idiots can think outside the box too"

"So let's go for it"

"Yeah I think so too" said Akihisa happy that someone was actually willing to go along with his plan "Let's go"

"Wait!" the two stopped from running down the stairs to look back at Hideyoshi "Why don't we ask Leo to help us"

"That's not a bad idea" said Akihisa turning to the building and climbing up the ladder "Hey Leo wanna he-AH!" he screamed like a little girl at the sight that waited for him on top.

There was Leo with Mikami and Yuuka next to him. The fact that the three were on top didn't shock him, it was the sight of Leo currently engaged in a tongue war with Yuuka well Mikami was curled up next to him, all three lying on the roof.

"W-What's going on here?" he asked making the two to break away from each other to look at Akihisa, Leo had to look over his shoulder and Yuuka peaked over him even Mikami turned around to look at the boy.

"Oh, hey Akihisa" said the boy untangling himself and sitting up "what's up?" he asked.

"….." Akihisa's mouth hung open unable to comprehend what he was seeing at the moment.

"Are you alright Akihisa?" asked Mikami as she and Yuuka sat up as well.

"Spit it out already" said Yuuka with a huff of annoyance, angry that someone interrupted her fun time with her secret boyfriend.

"W-We were j-just wo-wondering if you wanted to help us in our search" answered Akihisa trying to act like he didn't see anything.

"Sorry but he's b-"

"Sure" said Leo cutting Yuuka off.

"What?! But you promised-" the boy cut her off by giving her a passionate kiss on the lips silencing her.

"Don't worry I'll be back, and afterwards we can all go over to my place to chill" he pecked her again on the lips "And when they leave…" he turned his head and kissed Mikami "We can have fun"

"GAH!" they heard as Akihisa fell off the ladder in a heap on the floor.

"Yoshii? Are you alright?" asked Hideyoshi pocking the boy's cheek with a stick.

"Ok, let's go" the two heard tearing their eyes away from the twitching Akihisa to see Leo standing there. He reached down, grabbed Akihisa by his ankle and chucked him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Yuuka and Mikami watched the four disappear into the building beneath them. When they were all gone and the door closed both looked at each other and giggled.

"That pervert got the wrong idea" said Yuuka.

"I know" Mikami giggled "all we would do is make-out some more" she blushed a bit which Yuuka copied.

"Yeah…but…" Yuuka looked up in thought "Don't you wonder what it would be like to…ya know…go further"

"Y-You mean S-S-S-Sex?" gasped a blushing Mikami.

"Well yeah" said Yuuka blushing equally as bright.

"Yuuka! We haven't even been dating for a week and you're talking about SEX!" yelled the girl waving her hands in the air.

"It was just a thought" grumbled the Class-E rep "You must have also thought about it"

"I-I would never!" said Mikami looking shocked.

"Don't lie" sang Yuuka getting closer to the girl "I see how you partially rub yourself against Leo when you two make-out"

"W-Well th-that's normal" argued the accused girl.

"Yeah for a horny little girl" said Yuuka getting closer to the girl a predatory smirk on her face.

"Y-Yuuka?" the girl slowly pushed her onto her back and got on top of her "Wh-What are yo-you doing?"

"Don't lie to me~" Yuuka whispered leaning over her and close to her ear "I see how you look at him. Those glances you make _down there_ ~" she leaned her body against hers "Tell me you haven't thought about it"

"I-I don't" said a wide eyed Mikami. She was used to having the girl kiss her and hold each other close, but this…this was different.

"Really?" Yuuka nibbled on her ear lobe softly "Then let me paint a picture for you and see if you don't like it…"

"Picture this, you sweating profusely Leo slowly trailing kisses down your neck" Yuuka started kissing the girl's neck "he brushes his sharp teeth over your skin, you know how dangerous they are we've seen him bite through a metal can like it was nothing, but you don't say anything" she nipped at her skin making the girl beneath her moan.

"Giving you delicate nibbles, not wanting to damage you delicate skin, _for now_ " the girl gave her a lick on the neck "he descends lower… getting closer…" she lifted her top to show Mikami's forest green bra "…Closer…" Yuuka kissed the area just above her breasts as Mikami panted uncontrollably.

"Closer…" Yuuka hooked her forefinger under the strap of the girl's bra.

"Until-"

"STOP!" Mikami sat up throwing Yuuka off her.

"See? Told you" the green haired girl said with a laugh.

"That was so mean" said her victim with a pout.

"Aw don't cry" Yuuka hugged her around the waist pulling her close.

"Don't-" whatever she was going to say vanished when Yuuka planted her lips on hers.

* * *

Akihisa, Yuuji and Hideyoshi were lying on the roof with Hideyoshi in a traditional Chinese dress with black heels, Akihisa with ink on his upper half and Yuuji looking the most clean, bar sweat that all three were producing.

"Man, you three need to work on your stamina" said Leo crouched close to them with his head tilted to the side.

"Sh-Shut-U-Up" said Yuuji glaring at the boy who just shrugged and stood up.

"Well, we found nothing" he said walking over to the railing and leaning against it.

"Maybe there's nothing left" said Hideyoshi as the three got up.

"Wait!" Akihisa looked left then right "we haven't checked up here yet" he said.

"Ding, ding, ding, Akihisa's first right answer" said Leo with a smirk feeling the glares the three aimed in his direction.

"You knew?!" they yelled.

"Of course, I've answered all the questions and found where everything was. I just left everything except the one for games"

'Bastard' thought the three.

"*Sigh* now where would it be…" mumbled Akihisa walking forward till he stepped on a lose tile "Huh?"

Kneeling down, he gripped the tile and lifted it up to show the red and white ball.

"Alright! We found it!" he yelled grabbing the ball and popping it open "Check it! We found it and we didn't know any of the answers!" he cheered turning around to see the two looking at him, although Hideyoshi's hair covered his face.

'Wait a minute, wasn't Hideyoshi's dress red?' both thought seeing the dress was now black.

"Really now" 'Hideyoshi' said "That's funny because I found it because I did know"

Akihisa stepped back in shock 'No it can't be' he thought recognising the voice.

"Y-Yuko?" he stuttered in fear.

"Hello Akihisa" she said standing up. When she stood all the way up Akihisa blushed.

'Wow she looks hot in that dress' he thought a bit of drool dribbling down his chin.

"The rules clearly state that we can fight with our avatars to take your stuff" said Aiko with a grin on her face.

"T-This is bad" said Akihisa stepping back in fear.

"I'll approve it" Yoshi heard behind him seeing Mr Fukuhara.

"Crap!" he yelled seeing a field open.

"SUMMON" they all said bringing out their respective avatars.

"Leo? Aren't you going to fight too?" asked a desperate Akihisa seeing the boy sitting on the railing with an interested look on his face.

"Nah, this is fun" he said with his shark toothed grin. "Boyfriend versus girlfriend and husband versus wife"

"I'm not married to her!" yelled Yuuji point at Shouko who had her hands on her cheeks with a blush.

"Oh Yuuji, I knew deep down you wanted this as much as me" she said with a happy sigh.

"No I don't!" the boy's yell landed on deaf ears.

"Wait, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hideyoshi looked at Akihisa who was looking away and whistling. He turned to his sister and saw her doing the same, bar whistling, with her arms crossed and a blush on her face.

"N-No way!" he pointed his finger at the two "you're a couple?!"

"Shut-up Hideyoshi" said Yuko with a growl "Who I date is none of your business"

"B-But-"

"Enough talk, we fight now!" said Aiko breaking the moment.

'Thank you Aiko' thought a relieved Akihisa 'but wait…'

"This is not good at all, there's no way we'll win" said Hideyoshi focusing on the situation at hand and putting the fact that Akihisa was dating his sister at the back of his mind.

"Who would have guessed that we'd end up fighting these girls" said Yuuji with some sweat beating down the back of his head.

"What do we do now? Without Leo we don't stand a snowballs chance in hell against them" said Akihisa.

"Akihisa" he looked straight at Yuko "give up the ticket willingly and I might share the prize with you"

"Sorry Yuko but I don't roll like that" he said making the girl frown "I need this ticket. Girlfriend or not I will fight whoever gets in my way to keep it!" he declared striking a heroic pose.

"That be pretty awe inspiring but the difference between our scores are too wide to back up the statement" she smirked "Let's go, Akihisa's mine!" with that the avatars took off with battle cries.

"We're screwed!" screamed the three holding each other for dear life their avatars doing the same shivering in fear.

"Summon" there was a puff of smoke and something blocked the oncoming attack from the girls.

"What?!" they yelled in shock seeing Leo's avatar there holding the girls avatars at bay with its sword.

"Good speech there Yoshii" Leo appeared next to the boy with his elbow on his shoulder "Got me to get off my lazy ass" he smirked at the girls.

"It's over…" he said as his avatar jumped away from the girls making them fall over.

"What are you-" Aiko was cut off by the school bell ringing, the field disappeared suddenly.

"What happened?" asked Yuko looking around.

"Time has run out" said Mr Fukuhara then walked through the door leading to the building.

"Aw man" said the Kinoshita female twin sinking to her knees.

"And we were so close" said Aiko hanging her head.

"…."

"Hey cheer up" they looked up to see Leo grinning at them "The three of you are skilled in academics true, but you can't beat an idiot's determination" he ruffled Akihisa's hair.

"Hey!" the boy yelled whacking his hand away from the top of his head.

Yuko giggled and stood up walking over to the brown haired boy "yeah, and he's my idiot" she said and planted a kiss on his lips well wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Y-Yoshii a-a-a-and my s-sister" said a flabbergasted Hideyoshi staring at the two.

"Let's go man" said Yuuji taking him by the shoulder and leading him to the door.

"I just can't…"

"I know man, I know" Yuuji said.

* * *

The rag tag group had gotten changed and headed downstairs to meet up outside the school entrance.

"OK! Let's go!" said Leo walking in front of the group leading them towards his home.

The group had walked in silence with everybody having their own thoughts at the moment. Leo and Akihisa held boxes in their hands and said they'd open it at the boy's house so everyone could see what they had won.

After some time they found themselves inside Leo's house everybody in the longue area sitting around the table staring at the boxes.

"I think I'll open mine first" said Leo opening the box and everybody swore they saw stars shining in his eyes.

"AWESOME!" he cheered pulling out games for all types of consoles "Their all new!" he cheered holding some of the games close to his chest looking like a kid in a candy shop.

"Man he's very childish" said Aiko whispering to Kouta who sat next to her.

"He has his moments" said the boy "But don't take him seriously"

Aiko stared at the ninja pervert who was trying to preoccupy himself with cleaning his camera lens. They sat like that with the rest of the group shifting through the games to see everything the boy had won.

"What?" he asked finally turning his head to her with furrowed brows.

"Nothing" she said with a smirk and turned her attention back to the box but discreetly scooted over till she was closer to the boy, who for the first time wasn't gushing blood by female contact.

"Ok Akihisa your turn" said Leo collecting the games and putting them back in the box.

The brown haired boy opened his box and looked inside along with everybody else. They saw the cell phone straps that he wanted plus three metal bracelets.

"Alright I got the cell phone straps!" cheered the boy pulling out the straps and holding them up in the air.

"Why don't you focus on the fact that we got more than just the straps" said Yuuji pulling out a bracelet and slipping it on along with Hideyoshi.

"Oh right" said Akihisa putting the cell phone straps in his pocket. He reached into the box and withdrew the last bracelet and proceeded to put it on.

"Hey look there's a manual" said Minami grabbing the page from the box to read it.

"Iron Bracelets, activation word is 'Awaken'" she read out loud "That doesn't tell us anything, what happens after you activate it?"

"Activate it and let's see" said Himeji anxious to see what the bracelets do like everybody else in the room.

"Awaken!" the three said at the same time lifting their hand in the air. After they said that a field opened that took up the whole room.

"No way…" said Akihisa staring transfixed at the field.

"Did we just…" said Hideyoshi.

"Summon a field" finished Yuuji.

"One way to find out" said Leo lifting his hand up.

"Summon" he said his avatar appeared in on the table. The others got the hint and summoned their avatars which all stood on the coffee table.

"This is awesome!" cheered Akihisa lifting his hand in the air "These bracelets are way cool!"

"I agree" said Yuuji a smirk on his face. He started feeling a tingling sensation in the bracelet and looked down to see sparks jumping off it, Hideyoshi's was the doing the same.

"Wha-"

BOOM

The bracelets blew up shredding their clothes, well Yuuji's just had some tears here and there but Hideyoshi's tore off.

"Why do my clothes always get torn off!" yelled the boy in despair covering himself up.

"Oh this is good" said Kouta taking pictures with blood pouring down his nose.

"Damnit Kouta stop!" yelled the boy running up the stairs to the bathroom.

"Akihisa" called Yuuji getting the boy's attention "Nothing happened to yours right?"

"No, guess not" said Akihisa seeing his bracelet was still intact and the field still open.

"Looks to me like only an idiot can use them" said Leo grabbing the boy's wrist and looking over the bracelet "And you dear boy fit that description to the T"

"What the hell are you talking about, Yuuji's an idiot too, why did he's blow up?"

"Yeah but you're a first rate idiot" said the red haired boy turning his back on Akihisa and towards Shouko who was transfixed at the image before her.

"Go get em tiger" whispered Yuuka waking Shouko up who grabbed Yuuji by the hair and started dragging him towards the door.

"Shouko?! What the hell?!" he yelled.

"Affairs will not be permitted" she said closing the door behind her.

"How is THIS an affair?!" they heard the boy yell behind the door.

* * *

 **See ya'll next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy with exams got my finals now so updates my be slow or none existent for a while but I will pick it up afterwards again.**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

 **Ch6**

"Oh yeah Yuuji I forgot to tell you the gas has been shut off so there's no hot water" yelled Akihisa to the bathroom where Yuuji was screaming bloody murder. He and Leo sat on the couch playing games at the moment; the idiot wore a white top with dark pink on the arms and shoulders with dark blue slacks. The ruffian of the two wore a red top that read 'I'm not Perfect just Awesome' with black shorts.

"At this point I'm not going to ask how you can go through life without the basic necessities" said Leo hitting a few buttons to combo take-down Akihisa's character.

"It's an acquired skill my friend" said Akihisa with a grin making Leo laugh.

"Your idiotic ways are amusing" he said as the bathroom door was slammed open by a fuming Yuuji who was clad in only a towel.

"How the hell am I supposed to take a shower with no hot water?!" he yelled at the brown haired boy who tried to defuse the situation.

"Well if you start by numbing up your arms and legs, eventually you can wash your head and all other important junk" with that he turned back to the game to see his character get beaten "What?! No fair! I was talking!"

"All's fair in showers and wars" said Leo with a shrug.

"That wasn't a real question you moron it was hypodermic one!" yelled Yuuji bringing their attention back to the situation at hand.

"I think you're using that word wrong" said Akihisa with a sweat drop then looked like he came up with a an idea "Oh I know why don't you take a shower to clear your head"

"I'm not gonna freeze my butt of just because you're a gas less tool!" yelled Yuuji a tick mark on his forehead.

"Well he ain't the sharpest tool" said Leo going through the options in the game.

"Nobody asked you!" yelled Akihisa.

* * *

"Seriously man you got no hot water, no food" said Yuuji now fully dressed and in Akihisa's kitchen "How can you live like this?"

"Don't be such a jerk it's not like I'm surviving on nothing, I've got stuff to eat" argued the idiot.

"Yeah, because everybody starts their day with olive oil" said Leo taking down Akihisa's character again "Bet there's nothing in his fridge right Yuuj?" the shark toothed boy called to Yuuji who looked in the fridge.

"Ha shows what you know I've got stuff in there!" said Akihisa jumping up and pointing at Leo who dead panned.

"And that is?"

"A green bag of funk" said Yuuji.

"Point exactly" said Leo pushing Akihisa back down.

The red haired boy walked over to the dining room table where he left the plastic bag he brought with him.

"So Yuuji what're you going to eat?" asked Akihisa turning the console off.

"Hey! Oh come on!" yelled Leo chucking the controller onto the table in front of him.

"Everything you see here minus the chopsticks" said Yuuji pulling out food from his plastic bag.

"Are you serious!" yelled Akihisa getting the twos attention "the only thing you're leaving me to eat are the chopsticks?!"

"Were you seriously gonna eat those things?" asked Yuuji with a sweat drop.

"Better than eating plastic" said Leo grabbing the bag he brought with him that was leaned against the couch.

"Wait are you gonna share with me?" asked Akihisa with a happy look on his face thinking that the boy would share the cooking that his, goddess of cooking, sister made.

"Touch my food and suffer a horrible death" said Leo getting a dark murderous look that Akihisa choose wisely to move away from.

"Calm down I won't let you eat wood for lunch and I don't want to eat the noodles with my fingers" said Yuuji taking more food out of the bag "Diet Cola, Diet Jell-O and diet noodles"

"I don't need to go on a diet!" yelled Akihisa holding up the food.

"Just trying to keep you healthy with all the junk you've been eating" said the red haired boy with a smirk.

"I don't remember if you remember our conversation earlier but I have no food!" Akihisa sulked.

"Seriously have you never heard of beggars can't be choosers" dead-panned Leo nibbling on some of the food Mitsu made for him.

"You should know that a diet of oil and sugar isn't healthy" said Yuuji.

"It's better than starving!" yelled the boy dropping the healthy food on the table "Why don't I take that healthy food and shove it up your *beep*"

Leo held up his phone on which an app called 'Swearing be gone' was present.

"Let's keep this fight clean aight" he said turning around in his seat on the couch to watch the fight that was about to erupt.

"You wanna go" said Yuuji holding up a fist towards Akihisa who stood tall.

"Yeah, gotta say I've been dreaming of taking you down for a while now Yuuji" said the idiot.

"That's fine, give it your best shot" the two took both drinks and held it at the ready.

All was quiet save for Leo chewing softly.

"Fight" he said in an announcer's voice making the two jump into action and started shaking their drinks.

The battle that ensured was a very epic and food wasting one…

"You know…" said Leo chewing on a piece of shrimp well looking at the two who were on the floor food covering them "I would like to know what the two of you get from cracking each-others skulls open?"

"Nothing…" Akihisa mumbled getting up into a sitting position "I'm all sticky-"

"That's what she said" said Leo with a chuckle.

"I need a shower but you can go first if you want Yuuji"

"I'm not taking a shower here" said Yuuji walking past Akihisa.

"Where are you gonna go then?" the boy on the floor asked.

"Some place where they've heard a thing called hot water" he said going through the front door.

* * *

"Wow no way" said Leo crouched in front of Akihisa "He picked you up by your face? That's epic"

"Yeah and now we gotta clean up that enormous pool by ourselves" grumbled the idiot well Leo grinned.

"Wonder if gramps was a wrestler back in the day?" he said imagining their homeroom teacher dressed like a Luchador and started laughing uncontrollably.

"Cheer up pal" said Yuuji "Iron Man said that as long as we clean the stupid thing we're free to use it" he turned to Kouta "Wanna help Kouta?"

"Not interested" said the boy looking at some photos.

"We were gonna talk to the girls to get them to come along" said Yuuji.

"Where's my brush and when do I clean?" he said with sparkles all around his being.

"Sounds like fun I'll join as well" said Hideyoshi.

"Hey Yoshii" the boy felt the back of his head resting against something soft which confused him.

"Huh, what this…" he turned his head and had his face smothered. He looked up and saw Himeji smiling down at him.

"Hey what's with that silly face?" she asked seeing Akihisa had a blissful look on his face.

"Oh nothing, just found utopia" he said.

"No fair Mizuki" said Minami with a pout "that's a move neither I nor Yuuko could pull off"

"Huh?" the girl tilted her head in confusion and unconsciously pulled Akihisa closer.

"Er, Himeji" Leo called getting her attention "I think Yoshii's suffocating" he said pointing to the squirming Akihisa.

"Oh my!" she let go making Akihisa fall to the floor in a panting heap "Yoshii are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" said the boy with his spirit leaving his mortal body.

"Big boobs…" said Leo standing up with church robes on "a gift to all men but a curse as well, can I get an Amen!"

"Amen!" the group turned around to seeing the rest of the class sitting on the floor fanning themselves with fans that had 'Oppai' written on them.

"But we do not forsake the small breasts for they are also a gift bestowed upon us by the great god of boobs in the sky! Can I get an Amen my brothers!"

"Amen!"

"And now great God of Boobs, we send this boy-no-this man, who has been to the promise land but has not survived, up to your great boobiness in the sky! Can I get an Amen!"

"Amen!" most of the guys were now shedding tears. With that Akihisa's soul drifted up to heaven with a happy look on its face.

"Paradise!" it cheered.

"Be strong my brother!" cried Leo as Minami walked over and grabbed the soul and stuffed it back into Akihisa.

"No! Paradise!" the boy cried out curling into a ball and shedding tears.

"Geez" Minami sighed well Himeji still looked confused as to what was going on.

"Ok" said Yuuji getting back on track "then all that's left is the girls outside the class"

"Yuuka and Mikami have been begging me to take them to the beach as of late so I guess this is better than that" said Leo ditching the church robes "besides I finally get to see them in those sexy bikinis they bought for summer" he started drooling.

"I'm assuming that Shouko is coming as well right?" asked Akihisa looking at Yuuji.

"Of course man" he said.

"Huh? I expected you to refuse to bring her with but it seems she's growing on you huh?" the boy placed his hand of Akihisa's shoulder.

"Dude, I want you to think about this…what would happen if she found out I didn't invite her"

"Death" the rest of the group said.

'All though…'

'Don't you dare!'

'Shouko in a bikini'

'Damn you!'

"I see" said Akihisa.

"Yuuko said she's coming along as well" said Himeji putting her phone away.

"Awesome then we're all set"

* * *

(That Saturday)

* * *

Akihisa walked down the hallway heading towards where everybody was supposed to meet. He looked up towards the ceiling with a happy look on his face.

'Oh man, I get to see all three of my girlfriends in swim suits' he thought getting a tiny nose bleed 'it's still kinda weird say that' he thought tilting his head to the side.

'But, come on! I got not one, not two but THREE girlfriends!' he sighed in bliss.

"Yo Akihisa" he turned his head to see Leo walking up with a bag slung over his shoulder and Mitsu holding his hand with a bag on her back.

"Oh hey Leo, Mitsu" he greeted them.

"Hello big brother's friend" greeted Mitsu as the three walked down the hallway together.

"Oh you don't have to be so formal with me Mitsu" said Akihisa smiling at her making her blush holding her brother's hand closer "just call me Akihisa"

"Ok…Aki-hisa" she said it like she was testing out a new language for the first time.

"You don't need to say it like that" said the boy with a sweat drop.

"Eh, cut her some slack she's not used to being friendly with others" said Leo as they turned a corner "Both of us were shut-ins for most of our lives"

"That's…"

"Hey there are the others" said the shark toothed boy pointing to some of the people gathered in the meeting place. They were, Kouta, Hideyoshi, Yuko and Himeji.

"Hey Yoshii" greeted Himeji smiling at the boy who waved back at his two girlfriends.

"Hey you two" he said stopping in front of them "Perfect weather for swimming am I right?"

"Yeah we really lucked out" said Yuko shifting her bag on her shoulder "I had to go out and buy a new swimsuit"

'Oh man I wonder what it is' said Akihisa with some drool, imaging her in a very revealing outfit.

"Hey, big stupid head!" the boy got jumped from behind by Hazuki, falling to the ground "I missed you so much!"

"Oh hey Hazuki" said Akihisa smiling at the girl who saw Mitsu, who was trying to hide behind her brother.

"Mitsu!" she called running over to embrace her, very reluctant best-friend "Yay!" she cheered.

"Sorry Aki" said Minami helping the boy up and kissed his cheek as an apology "She kept freaking out about coming so I brought her along"

"Eh, it's alright" said Leo as Mikami and Yuuka embraced him on either side and kissed his cheeks, making him grin "at least Mitsu has a playmate"

Mitsu was glaring at Mikami and Yuuka trying to set them alight in her mind.

"Well this is everyone" said Yuuji appearing with Shouko at his side "Let's all go get changed and met out by the pool in a few" with that the two genders split off.

Hazuki ran over to Akihisa's side and Mitsu was reluctant to leave her brother's side.

"Hold up kid" said Akihisa stopping Hazuki "This is the way to the guy's locker room. You, Mitsu and Hideyoshi have to go that way" he pointed towards the girls who had also stopped.

"I'm just joking" said the girl grabbing Mitsu's hand and dragged her along, with some fight since the girl didn't want to let go of Leo's hand.

"My choice of locker room isn't a joke" said Hideyoshi with a frown on his face.

"Ok you had your fun you three but you can't change with all the boys" said Minami.

"Don't agree with him!" yelled Hideyoshi in despair "If I go with you then I'd be changing alone with a bunch of girls which is so inappropriate"

"Huh, I always thought he was a girl" said Mikami looking up in thought.

"He does get more attention than any other girl in the school though" said Yuuka tilting her head in thought.

"Everybody calm down" said Yuuji defusing the situation "Check it" he pointed towards a third locker room which read 'Hideyoshi's changing room'

"So what, Hideyoshi's he's own gender now?" asked Leo with a confused look on his face "That's it then…" he said placing lacing his hands behind his head and walking towards the men's locker room "I've seen just about everything"

* * *

Outside the already changed guys were waiting for the girls, and Hideyoshi to come out.

"Wonder what's taking them so long" said Leo stretching his arms.

"Eh their girls, it's natural" said Akihisa and noticed that Leo still had a top on "Why are you wearing a top?"

"Hm? Oh because I'm self-conscious of my body" was the reply he got making him face fault.

"This coming from the guy who walked through town half naked?!" he yelled.

"Akihisa no, how dare you tell me to strip!" yelled Leo acting like a scared girl "I don't do strip teases…unless there's money involved" he said with a shark toothed grin.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" said Akihisa looking green.

"I'm not" they heard someone say behind Leo making them turn around to see Mikami and Yuuka standing there with bills in their hands.

"Take it off! Take it off!" they chanted as Leo placed the back of his hand on his forehead looking dramatic.

"Well I can't deny my adoring fans" he said grinning down at them "Especially when they're wearing such sexy swim wear"

And sexy it was Yuuka had on a two piece bikini that left nothing to the imagination, the sides of the bikini bottom were tied at the sides with flower designs on it and Mikami wore a two piece black swim suit which had red strips on it.

"The two of you look good enough to eat" he said with a perverted look on his face and some blood dripping down his nose making the two giggle.

"Well, dear," said Yuuka walking over to him with a sway of her hips like a cat staking her prey "You can look but you can't touch" she said crushing the boy's spirit and deflating him.

"Oh God why!" he cried hitting the floor with his fist "why have you given me two sexy goddess and I can't lay a single finger on their sexy bodies!"

"Aw poor baby" said Mikami crouching down and petting his head "tell you what, if you do something for us you can do what-ever you want to us"

"Anything my goddess!" said Leo kneeling in front of her now.

"You have to…blow these up for us" she pulled out two deflated pool floats they could lay on.

"Right away!" he grabbed them and started blowing.

"That was easy" said Yuuka petting the boy's head making his face turn into one of bliss.

"Geez" said Yuuji then noticed something weird.

"Huh? Where's Kouta?" he said, since the boy would be taking pictures of the two by now. He turned his head to see Akihisa and Kouta on the floor withering in... Well you couldn't really say.

"We're gonna go to jail…" mumbled Akihisa.

"I need to call my lawyer…" mumbled Kouta.

"That's weird" Yuuji heard next to him seeing Hazuki and Mitsu standing there, what shocked him was the…ehem…breasts Hazuki had mysteriously grew from the walk over to them.

"I told you they would over react" said Mitsu looking down at the two.

"Hazuki!" they heard as Minami ran out the locker room holding her sagging bikini top "Those aren't a toy give them back!" she ran over to Hazuki and snatched the breasts she had from inside her swimsuit which were revealed to be pads.

"Wait…so those are your boobies?" asked a shell shocked Akihisa making Minami jump him and put him in a lock.

"What?! Got a problem?! Your girlfriend doesn't have enormous breasts?!" she yelled out as a gust blew past and caught the top making it come lose.

"Oh no!" she yelled trying to grab it but the wind caught it and made it fly away. Akihisa quickly jumped into action and hugged her close to him making his nose gush blood but he held strong.

"A-Aki?" the girl said looking up at the boy who was trying to look anywhere else but down.

"I-I can't let the world see your…boobs" he said slowly stepping back towards the changing room leaving behind a shocked crowd, with Kouta lying on the floor with a dead camera in hand and blood gushing out his nose.

"Well…that's something you don't see everyday" said Leo pausing in his blowing.

"Yeah…" said Yuuka then looked down "Hey, who said you could stop?"

"Crap!" the boy cursed blowing faster than before.

* * *

"Stupid Hazuki destroyed the whole illusion I was trying to create…" grumbled Minami now clad in a yellow two piece. Akihisa chuckled, causing the girl to look over to him.

"What are you grinning at?" asked the red haired girl glaring at him "Is there something funny here?"

"No not at all, I think you look really good" Minami's face brightened up at that.

"Really?" she asked stepping closer to the boy looking a bit shy "Do you mean that?"

"Sure. In that suit your boobs…er bust…I mean breasts. They look the same from any side- Just like my foot being crushed!" the boy yelled out in surprise as Minami stomped on his foot.

"My body does not look the same from any side!" She yelled out crushing his foot.

"Now don't get upset. That's his own stupid way of hiding the fact that he's checking you out in your swimsuit" said Yuuji making Minami start blushing.

"Oh Aki you're so sweet" said Minami hugging Akihisa around the waist, making him pinch his nose so not to suffer another nose bleed "You don't need to hide your love behind stupid comments. I am your girlfriend you know"

"Cool. Your micro-breasts are hot" the former German looked up with a neutral look.

"And now I gouge out your eyes" she said holding up two fingers, which oddly enough glinted like it was made of metal.

"Is it me or is Akihisa getting stupider by the day" said Leo leaning against the fence. The two pool floats floating in the pool. He turned his head to look at his two girlfriends and ended up blowing back with a nose bleed.

"Yuuka~ its cold~" cried Mikami as the other girl sat on her lower back rubbing on sunscreen. She had undone the string of her bikini so Yuuka could get her whole back.

"That's what you get for not asking in the locker room" said Yuuka rubbing further down making Mikami let out a small shout in surprise "Oh? It think we've just found your sweet spot" the girl on top of her said with a devious smirk.

"Must…take…a…picture…" said Kouta trying not to pass out from blood loss. He felt major killer intent and looked to his right. There standing tall and blocking the sun from shining down on the boy was Leo with a pissed off look on his face.

"Must…walk…away…" said the ninja pervert slowly backing away. He felt his pervert senses tingling and turned towards the locker rooms. Walking out of the changing room was Shouko clad in a two piece bikini, trading out the lower half for a black skirt.

All the guys were transfixed at the sight before them.

'Wow…Shouko looks…' the inner Yuuji mumbled staring at the girl drooling.

'…yeah…she-' the red haired boy stopped thinking that when Shouko stabbed him in the eyes with her fingers.

"MY EYES! I'M BLIND! SHE STABBED MY FRICK'N EYES!" he yelled holding his eyes.

"Yuuji…now you won't look at other girls" said Shouko.

"Did you really have to stab him in the eyes?" they all turned around to look, minus Yuuji, at the person behind the class A rep. There stood Yuko wearing a navy blue two piece bikini.

"Wow Yuko…" she blushed at the stare Akihisa was giving her.

"Geez even she looks better than me" grumbled Minami "and she has the same bust size as me" she looked down at herself "…almost…"

* * *

"Man Yuuji's turned into a wuss" said Akihisa in amusement "am I right Kouta?" he said to his perverted ninja friend. After a few seconds of no answer the boy turned around.

"Kouta?" the sight before him made his eyes widen in fear "Kouta!"

The blue haired boy was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, which was leaking from his nose.

"I'm sorry…but my time here is finished…" the boy said upon his dying breath. After he had said his piece the pervert died in peace.

"No! Not like this!" Akihisa yelled out to the heavens with tears streaming down his cheeks "who dares attack my friend!" he turned towards where he assumed Kouta was looking before he was 'attacked'.

Boing

Boing

'Dear boob god save me' thought Leo holding his nose and turning away from his two girlfriends so they didn't see his reaction to the sight before them all. Everyone was transfixed by the sight before them 'They're weapons of mass destruction'.

"I'm sorry" Himeji called out as she ran over to the group "It took me a while to figure out how to tie the strings on the back of my swimsuit all by myself" The pink haired girl sported a dark pink two piece swimsuit with a yellow skirt that was open on the left-hand side, where the skirt was held together. The thing that caught everyone's attention was the fact that the girl's bosom was almost popping out of her swimsuit.

'Paradise!' the boy thought with a blissful smile on his face, even as he blew back with a nose bleed.

"Oh no Yoshii!" the girl called worriedly running over to the downed boy passing Yuko and Minami who were stunned.

After processing what just happened, the two girls had different reactions. Minami went into a German induced shock where she only spoke German that only she and Hazuki could understand.

"This is scientifically impossible…" mumbled Yuko writing on the floor with her finger with a blank look on her face "they can't be that big…"

"Yuko? Minami? What's the matter?" Himeji looked confused as she cradled Akihisa's head close to her chest.

"It's weird, but sometimes when Minami gets upset the only thing she can speak is German" explained Hazuki.

"I heard that when Yuko gets upset she's prone to start overthinking the very problem that caused her to go into that state" chipped in Yuuka sitting next to Mikami on a towel.

"How do you know that?" asked Mikami looking at the girl who just shrugged.

"I hear things" she said cryptically.

"Man what's going on…" mumbled Yuuji still waiting for his eyes to heal "I can't see a thing"

Out of nowhere Shouko appeared and stabbed the red haired boy in the eyes with her fingers again further blinding the boy.

"You cannot look at her" said the girl holding her index and middle finger up.

"Who are still waiting for?" asked Mitsu standing next to Hazuki both were wearing their school swimsuits with the younger former German watching Minami.

"Hideyoshi hasn't made it yet" said Akihisa, recovering from his black out. Oddly enough Himeji didn't let him go, not that he'd want to be separated from the girl's wonderful assets at the moment.

"Hey guys!" the group looked over to see Hideyoshi running over to them in slow motion looking like something from a movie. He sported a green swimming sleeveless top that stopped just before his stomach with a small heart at the top of the top, a white pair of trunks with a green pair of bottoms underneath.

"Honestly dude" said Leo well he was leaned up against the fence "it's almost like you want to be recognised as a girl"

"Yeah thanks a lot Hideyoshi" said Minami, as she was brought out of her shocked state to glare at the feminine looking boy "why must you make the rest of us girls look like we're not even trying"

"Big faker, pretending you're gonna show up in trunks and show up like that" said Himeji.

"I still don't see why you get more attention than me…" grumbled Yuko. True she had a boyfriend now but it's always nice to get noticed for being pretty once in a while.

"I think you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen" said Hazuki smiling at the boy who sweat dropped.

"Thank you, except I'm actually a guy"

"Then why'd you come here wearing a girl's swimsuit?" Mitsu asked tilting her head in confusion.

"It's that stupid sale's person I required regular fashion for the pool" the boy grumbled.

"To be fair to that sale's person it would be the right clothes if you were trying to look like a pretty pretty princess" mocked Yuuka as Hideyoshi frowned at her.

"And you may have messed up by saying fashion instead of trunks" said Mikami adding her two cents.

"Or better yet you could have just gone to the men's section and grabbed yourself a pair of trunks" said Yuko rolling her eyes.

Now Hideyoshi felt like an even bigger idiot.

"Poor Yuuji" said Shouko getting close to Yuuji's face "are you alright?" she asked.

With her close proximity and Yuuji having to rely on his other senses, since his sense of sight was taken away. The boy inhaled her scent that made his heart sped up in excitement.

"Y-Yeah…don't worry…eventually I'll be able to-"

STAB

"AH! NOT AGAIN!" the boy yelled out as he fell back clutching his eyes.

"Love hurts" said Shouko looking slightly sad "but it can hurt worse if you allow your eyes to wonder" with that said she sat down by Yuuji's head and placed it on her lap, not that the boy was aware since he was to focoused on his injured eyes.

* * *

"Hey Yoshii you're a pretty good swimmer" said Himeji smiling at her boyfriend. Akihisa's three girlfriends all sat by the side of the pool with Minami leaning back on her hands.

"You're not going in Mizuki?" the boy asked.

"The only thing I do is float. No one has ever taught me how to swim before" the girl said sadly.

'I wonder why you'd float' thought Yuko and Minami glancing down at the girl's big bosom.

"I could teach you to swim if you want too, I'm a really good swimmer" Minami offered.

"Really? That be so great, thank you" said Himeji with a smile as the two proceeded to talk about swimming, with Yuko tossing in some pointers (turns out she was a good swimmer as well).

'It's like they switched roles' thought Akihisa 'Minami the F student is teaching Mizuki the A student' the boy hit his right fist on his left hand and smiled.

"Things are backwards" he said making the three look at him "Mizuki's got F's and Minami's got A's" bad choice of words.

BAM

Minami jumped up and round house kicked Akihisa, she may be his girlfriend but old habits die hard.

"In the right lighting I'm at least a B!" yelled the girl kicking the boy into the water.

"If you're wondering Yuuji I'm a straight C" said Shouko standing next to a bound, gagged and tied up Yuuji.

"Hmhm hm hmhmmhm?" the boy grumbled though the gag (What're you saying?)

* * *

"That looked like it hurt" said Yuuka lifting up her sunglasses. Both she and Mikami were lying on the pool floats that Leo blew up for them.

"Sounds like he deserved it" said Mikami basking in the sun's rays.

"Even if he didn't mean it" said Yuuka placing her sunglasses back in place.

"Da dum, da dum, da dum, da dum" they heard and looked between them to see their boyfriend's head floating past them with a shark toothed grin on his face.

"What are you doing?" asked Yuuka raising a brow. Leo turned his head to her and grinned.

"Practicing" he said confusing the two.

"For what?" Mikami asked as the boy turned his head to her now.

"You'll see" he said with a sly look on his face. The look vanished when a thought came to his mind.

"What about you two?" he asked.

"What about us?" Yuuka asked lying down again.

"What size are you two?" he asked like it was the most common thing in the world. Next thing he knew Mikami had slapped him over the head.

"Leo! You don't ask a girl that!" she scolded him.

"But I wanna know!" the boy whined like a child.

"C" said Yuuka still lying in the same position.

"Yuuka/Alright!" the two said at the same time.

"What? It's ok if he knows. It's not like he's gonna go tell the world, even if he did I wouldn't care" said the girl looking at them from the corner of her eye.

"…"

"…"

"Such faith" said Leo whipping away an imaginary tear "thank the great Boob God"

"Baka" said Mikami flicking the back of his head with a smile "of course we trust you" she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek "and I'm a B by the way"

"Sweetness" said Leo he looked at Mikami and got a sly look again slightly unnerving the girl.

"Leo…I'm warning you, whatever you're planning to do, don't do it" she warned. Her warning didn't have the effect she was hoping for because the boy just grinned wider.

Then out of nowhere the boy's hands shot out of the water and pulled the class E ambassador into the water, the boy following after her.

When they surfaced the girl gasped for air. Her shark toothed boyfriend just laughed wholeheartedly at what he just did.

"Jerk" said the girl and turned her back on him. Leo stopped laughing and looked concerned obviously his choice of a prank could have made the girl drown.

"Mikami…" he reached out to her. Had he seen her smirking face he'd run rather than stay and comfort her.

"Now!" Mikami turned around and leapt forward to wrap her arms around the boy's chest.

"Huh?" was his response to the action.

"Got ya" he looked over his shoulder and saw Yuuka leap out of the water and grab him around the neck. The next thing he knew he was pulled under the water.

When they surfaced the two girls high fived each other well Leo spat out pool water. He glared playfully at the two with a grin.

"Oh you're gonna get it now" he said and chased after the retreating girls as they passed by Akihisa who was chatting to Mitsu and Hazuki.

* * *

"Under water demon?" the boy asked as the two girls had ring floats around them "Is that anything like sharks and minnows?"

"No" said Mitsu "In underwater demon the person being the demon chases the other players. As soon as he is able to pull someone into the water and drown them he's the winner"

"That isn't a game it's psychotic" said a shock and fearful Akihisa.

"Do you wanna play?" said Hazuki tilting her head to the side with a smile.

"Ok listen, both of you, that game is too dangerous to play ok?" the boy said patting both of them on the heads, which made both of them blush and look down in sadness.

"Alright we just thought it be fun" said Hazuki.

"Check it out" Akihisa said smiling at them.

"Hey Shouko!" he called at seemingly no one. They saw the top half of the girl's head pop out of the water, everything except her mouth.

"You rang?" she said as bubbles were seen when she spoke.

"I'm going to teach you an awesome pool game to play with Yuuji" the boy said holding his finger up "basically you drag Yuuji into the water and once he drowns you can perform CPR on him then that will make you a winner"

The girl stared at the three with a blush on her cheeks as she thought over the game Akihisa told her about. Obviously it was dangerous, but love outweighs that. The next thing she did was go back into the water.

Swimming to the edge of the pool the girl got out and headed over to her red haired love interest, which had no idea about the dangers about to befall him.

The next thing the bound and gagged boy knew he was tossed high into the air and landed in the water. Trying to save himself the boy started swimming towards where he thought the edge of the pool was. The next thing he knew someone grabbed him around the chest area and dragged him to the bottom of the water.

"See? Not much fun?" Akihisa said smiling at the two girls who nodded their heads. They saw bubbles next to them and turned their heads to see what was going on.

The next thing they saw was a panting Yuuji standing up in the water and taking his blindfold off. The minute he laid eyes on Akihisa he sent him a look that would normally make the boy run but…

"You did this didn't you-" Yuuji was about to give the idiot a piece of his mind but Shouko popped out of the water again and pushed him under.

"Yuuji" she said "It's only a game" so innocent, so deadly.

* * *

"Hey what's that?" Hazuki said pointing at something in the water, where only Akihisa was smiling in at the moment. Everybody turned to look where the little girl was pointing and saw something swimming towards Akihisa.

"Is that a fin?" said Yuuko in confusion.

"SHARK!" Akihisa screamed and started swimming away from the fin which was hot on his heels. He tried to exit the pool, but the fin shot past him blocking his exit making the idiot spin around and swim away.

"Should we tell him it's impossible for a shark to survive in this water?" said Minami with a sweat drop.

"By the lack of a person I would assume that's Leo" said Hideyoshi.

As if he was summoned the boy's body appeared on top the water as he continued chasing Akihisa. The face he was making was even scarier that the danger of a shark chasing Akihisa.

"That's even worse!" yelled Akihisa seeing that the boy's eyes were thinned out into slits and he had his normal shark toothed grin, only now it was even more scarier with a shadow casted over his face.

"Shouko?" the group looked over to changing room to see Aiko standing there with her school uniform on, minus her shoes "what's going on?"

"Hey Aiko" the class A rep greeted her classmate.

"What are you doing her Aiko?" asked Yuko as Akihisa was thrown out of the pool and landed with his face pressed up against the fence.

"Oh, I got a membership to the pool here" said the green haired girl "in fact a bunch of us do" she pointed behind the group to reveal Minami's worse nightmare.

There stood Miharu with a pink two piece bikini with bows on the sides of the skirt and one in the front. Her orange hair was pulled up into two buns.

"There's my honey" the girl cooed making Minami jump up and step back in fear "Now why would you plan a near naked trip to the pool and not invite your sweet girlfriend?"

"What are you doing here Miharu?!" the girl yelled out retreating to Akihisa's side.

"I have spies who keep me up to date about what goes on here to help me protect you from the crazies" she held her arms out "now come give your girlfriend a hug and a sweet kiss!"

"AH!" the girl hid behind a recovering Akihisa "Wait! Aki's my boyfriend now!" that made the girl stop in her tracks.

"…what?" she said with a blank look on her face. Minami clung to the boy's shoulders fearing for his life "You're lying"

"Nope, it's true" said Mikami putting a towel over Leo's head, who had just exited the pool and discarded his fake fin.

"…" Miharu looked at the girl with the same blank look then slowly turned her head towards the brown haired boy, who was confused at the moment.

"YOU!" she yelled out scaring Akihisa "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY DARLING!"

"HUH?!" the boy yelled out and saw the enraged demon running towards him, so he took off in the other direction.

"I'll kill you!" the girl yelled out chasing the boy around the pool.

* * *

"Well I'm gonna go get my suit on" Aiko said walking towards the changing room. Her words caused Kouta to whip his head towards her.

"By the way boys" the girl winked at Kouta "if you're gonna check me out don't let me catch you" with that she walked off.

"Don't even think about it" said Yuuka seeing the thoughtful look on her boyfriend's face.

"What? I wasn't gonna do anything" he said innocently.

"Oh? Then why are you inching towards the changing rooms?" asked the girl as both her and Mikami took a step closer to him.

"Nothing…I just…forgot something…." He turned to run but found himself getting jumped and restrained on the floor.

"NO! Let me go! My manhood requires that I look!" the boy cried desperately.

"Think twice about that" said the two with evil looks on their faces as they sat on his back.

"Damnit!" they boy yelled out with crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks and pooling at the bottom of his head.

"GET BACK HERE WORM!" yelled Miharu, who had grabbed one of the brooms to bash Akihisa's skull in.

"HELP ME!" the boy screamed jumping over a passed out Kouta, who had blood all around him and passing a withering Yuuji clutching his eyes and a successful looking Shouko, who stood over him.

* * *

"Oh man I'm hungry" said Akihisa lying down on the floor panting well a glaring Miharu stood to the side with Minami blocking her from getting to the boy.

"I got the perfect solution" said Himeji as the guys all felt a chill go down their spines "I brought along some snacks. I didn't make enough for everyone so I wasn't going to mention it"

The colour drained from every guy there at that moment.

"I only made three waffles but their super cute" the girl said desperately.

"We have to do it!" yelled Yuuji throwing his hand up into the air the other boy's following suite.

"The winner none eat contest!" yelled Akihisa.

"YEAH!" yelled Kouta and Hideyoshi.

"I'm allergic to waffles" they whipped their heads towards Leo who looked apologetically at Himeji.

"Oh I'm sorry!" the girl bowed her head "If I had known I wouldn't have brought them"

'BASTARD!' the guy's all thought venomously.

* * *

"That was a lot of fun wasn't it" said a smiling Himeji as the whole group walked on the sidewalk.

"Yeah" agreed Minami.

"We should do this more often" said Yuko.

"I'm so beat though" said Akihisa trudging along at the back of the group with a concerned Hazuki walking besides him.

"Maybe it's all the exercise you did today" said Leo walking on the boy's other side with Mitsu on his shoulders.

"That was partially your fault!" the boy yelled out glaring at his sharp toothed friend.

"Here's an idea" said Yuuji gains everyone's attention "why don't we all hit the bath house?"

"Yeah!" the group cheered.

* * *

Inside the bathhouse the group once again the group had to break off into two groups, but just like before Hazuki followed the guy's and Mitsu was reluctant to leave her brother's side.

"Hold up you two" said Akihisa making the two groups pause in their treks "this is the way to the men's side both of you and Hideyoshi have to go to the girl's side"

"I'm just joking" said Hazuki grabbing Mitsu's hand and dragging her over to the girl's group.

"My choice of bath is also not a joke" said Hideyoshi with a deep frown.

"Ok you had your fun you two you can't bath with all the boys" said Minami.

"Not again!" yelled a distort Hideyoshi "I told you before it's inappropriate for me to go with the girls!"

"Don't sweat it Hideyoshi check it" said Yuuji pointing over his shoulder with his thumb. The sign in the middle, which had a piece of cloth covering it, was revealed to show…

"Hideyoshi's bath" said Leo feeling the energy drain from his being "apparently society has acknowledged that Hideyoshi's his own gender"

* * *

The guys were lounging in the warm water of the men's side.

"Man this is the life" said Leo with Yuuji and Akihisa humming an approval.

"So soothing" said Yuuji.

Kouta was staring at the wall with an intense look in his eyes. Akihisa saw this and decided he wanted to know what caught his perverted friend's attention.

"What's your deal Kouta?" he asked.

"Naked girls are right over that wall" he said making Akihisa jump up in surprise

"What?!" visuals of his girlfriends naked instantly came to mind after that statement. It took all his will power not to blow back with a nose bleed.

'Hm…' inner Yuuji had some drool hanging from his mouth.

'Don't…' Yuuji warned.

'Naked Shouko' Inner Yuuji taunted.

'Damnit!'

* * *

Over on the girls side was a completely different scenario going on.

"Would you get off!" yelled Mikami trying to shake off Miharu who was on her back.

"What? It's just washing" the girl cooed pushing herself closer onto the girl's back. This had the effect of her breasts being pressed against Minami's back.

The girl whipped her head around to look at each girl on their side, more specifically their breasts. First her eyes landed on Shouko and instantly numbers started popping up in her mind calculating her breast size.

Next she moved onto Aiko, who was washing her hair so Minami could see her breasts from the front (since she was facing that direction). Not that far off from her bust size, even though she was still smaller.

Her eyes roamed over to Yuuka and Mikami. The class C rep was having her hair washed by happy Mikami, who was humming a happy tune. Between the two Mikami was the closest to her bust size.

Turning towards her left her eyes scanned over Yuko who dumped a bucket of water over her head to wash the suds from her hair. Between her and Himeji the Kinoshita female twin was bigger than her, by a bit, and smaller than Himeji, by a lot.

Then her eyes went over to Himeji and her brain just shut down at the size that was on the girl.

"You know having big boobs isn't as good as you think" said Himeji washing her arms "it's difficult to run and you get these back aches"

"That's what all you big boobers tell us!" yelled a sulking Minami.

"Your sister has issues" said Mitsu as Hazuki washed her hair for her.

"Yeah it's even worse when we go to the beach" the young former German girl giggled.

* * *

"Hey Shouko!" said girl looked at the wall hearing Yuuji call her "can I borrow your shampoo?" she grabbed the bottle and threw it over the wall, into Yuuji's waiting hands.

"Thanks" the boy said.

Shouko looked down at the bar of soap she brought with and saw it was too small to use anymore.

"Yuuji I need some soap" she called as the class F rep grabbed his soap.

"Catch" he said throwing it over the wall where Shouko caught it. The girl looked at the soap Yuuji tossed her and blushed thinking about the fact that not a few seconds ago it had touched her self-proclaimed husband's body.

"I've heard of dropping the soap, but this new" said Leo washing his hair as Yuuji glared at him.

"You two are already acting like a married couple" gushed Mikami and Himeji.

"Both of you bite your tongues! Saying that will only strengthen her delusions!" yelled a terrified Yuuji just as Shouko started chucking buckets over and nailing the boy in the head.

"You know boys" called Aiko getting a devious smirk "the men and women sides are actually connected"

The two looked at the wall were the bath touched the wall separating the two sides.

"You might be able to see stuff underwater" she giggled softly.

"DIVE!" both Kouta and Akihisa yelled jumping into the bath that touched the wall. One thing they didn't know was that Aiko let all the hot water run into that bath so it was extremely hot.

"Damn her for putting all that hot water there!" yelled Akihisa as the two jumped out of the water. They grabbed buckets of cold water and dumped it on their heads.

"Dumping cold water on our heads should numb the pain" said Kouta.

"They know that will only end worse right?" Leo said to Yuuji who nursed a bump on his head.

"Meh, let them figure it out for themselves" the boy said.

"AH!" the two yelled out feeling ten times worse than when they jumped in the first time.

The girls all giggled at the two boys' expense just imagining their pains and struggles at that moment.

"Looks like it didn't work did it" taunted Aiko with a sly cat like look on her face.

"We can't let that witch just mock us like that" said Akihisa grabbing his bracelet "So let's pull out the big guns!"

"Awaken!" the boy shouted bring a field to life "Now summoning my avatar!" he threw his hand in the air.

"Summon!"

The boy's avatar appeared in front of him, just as naked as he was.

"Now go!" the chibi jumped up to the top of the wall and glared down at the girls. Since it was actually a computer program (technically) it didn't comprehend the sight before him.

"Yoshii's stupid avatar is getting all creepy" said Hazuki grabbing Mitsu in a hug.

"Can you see?" asked Kouta.

"My avatar can but I'm just getting explosions in my head" the boy moaned in pain grabbing his head.

"If that's the case here" Kouta held out his camera to Akihisa who looked over and clenched his fist and smiled in approval.

"Yeah, my avatar can definitely take some pictures"

"I'm summoning my avatar!" he heard three voices say. Looking up he saw the pissed off looks of his three girlfriends avatars, with towels on, standing on the wall and his one falling into the water.

"We're not gonna let you use your avatar as a peeping tom!" yelled Minami.

"Give up Akihisa your no match for us" said Yuko with a knowing smirk.

"Like hell I will!" the boy yelled as his avatar jumped up about to jump past the three. Had they not pulled out a mallet each they boy's avatar would have made it.

WAHBAM!

The avatar landed back in the water with a bump on its head now and its points dropping down to zero. The brown haired boy fell to the ground clutching his head in pain.

"Those who die meet me in the remedial class room!" the four looked over to see Iron Man jump out of the water with nothing but a towel on.

"WHAT! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!"screamed Akihisa as Iron Man threw the boy on his shoulder and took him out of the men's side, the boy kicking a screaming.

"Such bad luck" said Leo submerging himself with a 'plop'.

* * *

 **Th-Th-Th-That's all folk!**

 **Thanks for reading. Before I go i need you'll opinion on something.**

 **I was thinking about doing a brief crossover, maybe just my own added arc, with another anime that I love. Just tell me if I should or shouldn't.**

 **Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was able to get another chapter down and I'm really getting back into the story. But I'm sure the next one might take a while to make and you dedicated readers will see why! :)**

 **Big thanks to Sandshrew Master 317 who helped me with a couple of ideas I had in mind.**

 **Big thanks to you my friend :D**

* * *

Ch7

"I'm innocent!" yelled Akihisa running away from an enraged Yuuji. Both he and Hideyoshi wore white shirts with black ties, black formal pants, red vests that had gold trimmings on it, 'masks' over their eyes (Hideyoshi's was green and Akihisa's was blue) and formal shoes.

"Oh yeah then why are you running!?" yelled Yuuji. He had been dragged to the amusement park by Shouko, who had broken into his house and threatened to burn his porn if he didn't go with her. How the girl got her hands on the ticket we don't know.

Yuuji wore a dark purple top with a crystal like pendent around his neck, a green jacket, denim jeans and brown shoes. Shouko had chosen to wear a red dress with open high heels, a light purple jacket, a necklace, with the sleeves stopping before her elbow and a blue handbag over her shoulder.

Eventually they made it to the middle of the park where a fountain was located.

"Exactly how are you apart of this whole thing Hideyoshi!" Yuuji fumed at the boy who grabbed his mask, and hair pins, and pulled it off to show that it was in fact said boy shocker.

"Who are you talking about I happen to be a member of the staff here it's my occupation" he placed his hand over his chest "I am not acquainted with the person of who you are referring"

"…am I supposed to believe that?" said Yuuji with a dead pan look as he took out his phone and dialled Hideyoshi's number.

They heard the boy's phone ring. The boy reached into his pocket and withdrew his cell phone to get rid of, which happened to be tossing it into the water.

"Oh man my hand just slipped" would have been convincing if it wasn't for the fact that Hideyoshi was in a pose that should he tossed the phone.

"Of course it did" said Yuuji putting his phone away.

"Yo Yuuji! Shouko!" the two turned around to see Leo walking towards them. The sharp toothed boy had donned a white shirt that flipped views the 'bird' with a black leather jacket, a pair of denim black jeans and combat boots. To top off his outfit around his neck was a chain with a gold roaring lion's head.

"What's happening?" he said grinning at them as he walked over. The minute he saw Akihisa and Hideyoshi in their get ups he instantly out two and two together.

"Well it seems like you're having fun" he said stuffing his hands in his pockets with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

'Of course with Leo here I can get him to force them to give up this charade' thought Yuuji.

'Do you really want to do that?' said the voice in his head.

'Of course I do!'

'*Pfft* Yeah right! Watch how you enjoy the day later' the voice taunted.

'I won't!' Yuuji thought back.

"Yo rep?" the boy shook his head to see Leon clicking his fingers in front of his face "I asked what you two were doing here"

"No time for that!" Yuuji pointed at Akihisa and Hideyoshi, more so at Akihisa "get these two to give up this act quickly my very life depends on it!"

Leo looked at Yuuji, then Shouko, the scared duo behind them and then back at Yuuji.

"What act?" he asked with a feigning ignorance. Yuuji felt his world crash "all I see are two employees" both Akihisa and Hideyoshi sighed in relief.

"But-"

"Oh look they're selling slush drinks" the boy said in happiness and turned to walk away "See ya around!" he said giving the two a wave.

Yuuji stared at retreating form of his would be saviour. A cough brought him back to the situation at hand. Hideyoshi stood in front of them with his hand outstretched.

"Your tickets please" he smiled at them, although to Yuuji he might as well have been laughing in his face.

"Here" Shouko held the ticket out that Akihisa's group found during the scavenger hunt.

"Oh you have VIP tickets" Yuuji could have sworn he saw a glint in both boys' eyes.

"We got VIPS I repeat we have VIPS in the area" said Hideyoshi speaking into an overly sized walkie-talkie.

"I seriously hate my life" mumbled Yuuji as crocodile tears ran down his cheeks. Shouko looked at him from the corner of her eyes, which wavered for a split second.

"Now it's time to take a complimentary picture" said the feminine boy turning around again. As if saying the magic word a puff of smoke went off between the four and when it cleared there was Kouta with what seemed to be a black headdress with a black veil in front with the same uniform as Akihisa and Hideyoshi. As per usual in the boy's hands was his trusty camera.

"Smile" said Kouta with a bored look on his face. This was not what he had cameras for…per say.

A tick mark appeared on Yuuji's forehead as a brilliant idea formed. He looked at Shouko and a part of him didn't want to do this but desperate times call for desperate measures, as they say.

"Shouko" he called the girl's name "I'm sorry" he could feel a part of him die inside. He grabbed a part of her skirt and lifted a bit up.

His perverted senses kicking into action Kouta dived to take a picture. He looked into his camera to take a decent shot of Shouko's panties but all he saw was Yuuji looking down at him with an angry expression.

"You think I wouldn't notice you down there being your perverted self?" the red haired boy said with an evil smirk. Kouta shrunk away at the look.

Yuuji smirked in victory but stepped back when Shouko got in his face.

"Yuuji" she said a blush on her cheeks "be nice"

"Ok fine" the boy sighed looking away so she wouldn't see his blush "I'll do my best"

"Good" said Shouko then looked down as if she was struggling to say the next thing "I'll reward you later" she said quickly.

"NO!" 'YES!' yelled Yuuji as the voice in his head shouted the opposite "how many times do I have to tell you?! I don't give a crap about what your underwear looks like!"

'Didn't stop you from sneaking a peak' mocked the voice making Yuuji blush.

'Shut it!'

"Bad choice of words" Akihisa looked to his left to see Leo sitting next to him on the fountain. The boy was sipping a large slushy that had many colours in it.

"GAH!" they heard Yuuji yell. Looking over they saw Shouko holding the red haired boy's face with her right hand and squeezing hard.

"I will never forgive you for that" the girl hissed in womanly fury.

"Say cheese" said Kouta taking a picture.

* * *

"Maybe not the most romantic photo but it's…something" said Leo with a sweat drop as he looked at the picture.

"What the hell is this?" said Yuuji with a sweat drop, the red prints from Shouko's death grip slowly fading away.

"It's a free photo. That will be hung in the park's photo studio for everyone to see" said Akihisa.

"You can't do that!" yelled Yuuji.

'Yeah!' yelled the inner voice.

'Wow that's the first time you've agreed with me-'

'That doesn't even show Shouko's beautiful face!'

'Or not…'

"Yuuji don't be shy" said Shouko.

"I'm not being shy I just don't want this picture up" said Yuuji.

"Cool!" the group turned around to see two people standing there, one being a blond girl in a pink dress and the other a man in a Hawaiian shirt and the most stupidest hairdo ever "have them take our picture next" the blond girl demanded.

"Whatever you want babe" the man said throwing his arm around the girl "Oi you'll be taking our picture next" he demanded.

"Great…just what we need, one of those…make that two" mumbled Leo sipping on his drink.

"Unfortunately sir this is only available to our VIP customers" said Hideyoshi with a forced smile.

"Wah? I'm just asking for one picture" the guy said getting in the feminine boy's face "What the big deal?" he motioned to Shouko and Yuuji with his finger "wouldn't you rather have a hot couple on display instead of those tweenies?" when Hideyoshi didn't answer the guy got angry "Well?"

"Yeah" the girl said flipping her hair "I mean look at us it's not like high school kids can compare am I right?"

"Such arrogance, much wow" mumbled Leo getting the guy's attention.

"What you say?" he tried acting tough but Leo just kept sipping on his drink.

"What? You think I'm scared?" he said in a bored tone as the guy gripped the front of his shirt. The rest of the Fumizuki Academy learners all snickered softly.

"What are you twerps laughing at?" the guy said turning to look at them with his most scary look.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off" the guy turned back to see Leo glaring at him "I'd rather not have filth touch something my girlfriend bought"

"Oh yeah tough guy?" the man smirked thinking the boy was all talk. He grabbed the drink and dumped it on Leo's shirt "How about that huh?"

Leo looked down at the shirt with hollow eyes. He remembered how happy Mikami got when she bought him the top saying that it went with his personality.

The boy started shaking and the weird hairdo guy thought he was crying and smirked in mockingly.

"Aw is the little baby gonna cry?" he said and started laughing along with his girlfriend. The others stepped back when they saw Leo's hand reach up and grabbed the guy's wrist.

The next thing the older guy knew he was screaming in pain as he fell to his knees. Looking up he saw the murderous eyes of the boy he thought he made cry.

"You took something precious from me…" he said in a voice that made everybody shiver in fear "Now I'll end you" he started squeezing harder on the guy's arm making him shout in pain.

"Hey man" he looked up to see Yuuji giving him a disarming smile "just let him go. I know he's being a dick but this won't solve anything. If anything it will only make it worse"

"Yeah dude" said Akihisa patting the boy on the shoulder "I'm sure Mikami will understand"

Leo looked at the two before sighing "You're right" he said and looked down at the guy who had gone red in the face from his silent screams.

"Do that again…" he gave the man a fearful smirk with the light glinting off his teeth "and I'll kill you" with that he let go of the guy, who took that moment to scramble away with his girlfriend.

"You alright?" asked Akihisa patting his shoulder again making the boy nod his head.

"Yeah" he looked down at his top with a sad smile "I hope this comes out" he put his hands in his pockets "I'm gonna go home and changed my top. See ya" with that he walked off towards the exit.

* * *

"Doesn't it bother you at all that everyone can see what you're doing to me?" asked a pained Yuuji. After that little fiasco the two had walked off to see what else the park had to offer.

"There's no need to be shy" said Shouko "Just relax"

"I'm not being shy I just prefer not to be hurting" said a pained Yuuji as Shouko held his arm in what appeared to be a lock.

"But this is how couples walk" said Shouko, obviously this girl needs some lessons.

"It's arm in arm not arm in pain!" yelled Yuuji.

"Greetings to the adorable looking couple over there!" someone in a yellow fox outfit called. By the locks of pink hair coming out from underneath the head we can assume it was Himeji.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"See? I told you we look like a couple" said Shouko as Yuuji got out of her lock and pointed at the disguised Himeji.

"She's a giant fuzz ball what does she know?!" he yelled not believing that someone as smart as Himeji would go along with this ordeal. Then again if Akihisa asked she'd do just about anything…maybe.

"I'm Fee the Fox" cheered the girl "allow me to show you to our new fun and interesting attraction" it was obvious that the girl was unbalanced by the way she moved from side to side.

"You know I could have sworn I saw Akihisa on a date with some college chick" said the boy a plan forming in his head.

"What?! You saw Yoshii! Where did they go?!" the girl yelled looking left and right scaring some people around her.

"Hello there Himeji" said the spikey haired boy with a sweat drop.

"…"

"…"

"…I am Fee the Fox please allow me to show you too our new and interesting attraction" the girl said in a forceful tone.

"Look" said Yuuji crossing his arms "if you want to play innocent that's fine. Why don't you just tell us where we must go then alright?" honestly he had a soft spot for the girl if she was willing to do all this then he'd go along with it.

"Really? Ok! You should go to the haunted house. Its right over there" she pointed to the right. Both Yuuji and Shouko walked past the disguised girl who turned around in shock.

"A haunted house huh? Come on Shouko we're going anywhere else but there" the red haired boy said.

"Wah?! Wait!" the girl reached out and fell forward. She landed on the ground with a 'oomph' "Why don't you wanna?"

"Because, based on past experience, you guys have set up something stupid there" said Yuuji.

"Please go to the haunted house you don't want to miss out on it please!" begged Himeji.

"Not happening!" the boy yelled over his shoulder.

"Stop right there Yuuji!" now the two were faced with a blue fox with a tie, as opposed to Himeji's one have a red bow.

The fun thing about this mascot was that the head was on backwards so we all know who was in this suit.

"I'm Noin! And I will not let you make Fee cry anymore!"

'Yoshii!' Himeji cheered in her head but sweat dropped when she saw his suit.

"Your heads all messed up Akihisa" said Yuuji with a sweat drop.

"How rude!" yelled Akihisa stomping his foot on the ground and sounding like an offended old woman "which part is messed up?"

"Noin is the absent minded one after all" said Shouko looking at the spikey haired boy.

"I don't care! What kind of fox would have his head on backwards?" said Yuuji with a huff.

'Akihisa' they all thought as if it was obvious, which it was.

"Yoshii! Your heads on the wrong way" said Himeji getting up, with some difficulty.

"Damnit, no wonder I couldn't see" said the boy turning the head around.

"How did you find us if you couldn't see?" asked Yuuji.

"Don't know. I just felt like Himeji was in this direction" said Akihisa with a shrug.

"Awww, Yoshi" the pink haired girl said and ran over to hug the boy, although she tripped halfway and tumbled into him.

"That's sweet" said Shouko and gave Yuuji a look "why can't you be like that Yuuji?" she questioned in a dark tone.

"I, er, well…" Yuuji looked over to see Himeji helping Akihisa up "Hey Akihisa how was that date with that super-hot college chick man?"

"Huh?" Akihisa said in confusion and felt a chill go up his spine. He turned around to see Himeji with a pink aura around her and her hair standing up.

"Yoshii…" she said in a sugary sweet tone "I heard that well we were busy on this important assignment you went out on a date…with another woman, that wasn't Yuko or Minami"

"Wait…where'd you hear that?" the boy asked in fear taking a step back.

"Minami and Yuuko are on their way here now. We think we all need to sit down and talk about it" the girl said.

"W-W-W-Wait!" Akihisa said taking another step back "This Park is supposed to be for amusement not for fighting!"

The group heard the sound of two sets of feet running towards them. Before Akihisa could turn around he was fly-kicked by the two sets of feet and flew forwards, losing his head in the process.

"Aki/Akihisa!" two VERY angry shouts were heard.

When the boy landed he looked up two see his three girlfriends all glaring down at him. What made it even scarier was the fact that Minami and Himeji didn't have their heads on so he saw their angry (Yuuko and Minami) and blank (Himeji) eyes.

"What's this I hear about going on a date?" asked Yuuko grabbing the boy's suit and pulling him closer making the boy sweat "and don't lie or we'll teach you the meaning of pain" she threatened. The girl was wearing a pair of shorts with a red sleeveless hoodie.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" the boy said covering his face in fear.

"…fine. Be that way…" the next thing Akihisa knew his on the floor with two bumps on his head, courtesy of Minami and Yuuko.

Both girls grabbed a leg each and dragged the boy away, who was clawing at the ground and screaming in fear.

"HELP! HELP ME! THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME!" he yelled gaining the attention of passers-by.

"Out of the way folks nothing to see here" said Minami as everybody parted to allow the two to drag the boy away when they saw the pissed off aura the two had.

"Mommy why are the two angry girls dragging that boy by his feet?" a little boy asked his mother, who shook her head in pity.

"Because he did something stupid" the woman said.

* * *

"Stupid ass…" grumbled an irritated Leo. He was sitting on a bench at a park with his head leaning back to look at the sky and his arms on the back of the bench. He had changed his top to a grey top that read 'The worst of the worst' and a smiling face with X's for eyes.

He watched a cloud float by with bored eyes. It really took everything he had to not land that guy in the hospital. Hell with how angry he was the boy was pretty sure the guy would have flown to the hospital via air fist and first class at that.

"And I'm still pissed" Leo grumbled some more.

"Hey there little lady" he heard and lifted his head up to look across the park. There was a group of four guys standing around a girl who had light purple hair. Each guy was dress like your stereotypical gangster from sagging pants to hats sitting backwards.

"Why don't you come with us? We'll show you a good time" one of the guys said with a lecherous look on his face as the other guys chuckled perversely.

"I'm going nowhere with any of you so get lost" the girl said and tried to walk past but the four surrounded her now.

"Come on. I know you really wanna come with us" the first guy reached out to touch her but got his hand slapped away.

"Do NOT touch me!" the girl growled out making the guys howl with laughter.

"Would you look at that this little bunny's got some fight in her" the guy mocked.

"That's good. I like when they put up a fight" one of the other guys said as they got closer to the girl.

"Oi" they heard someone call and turned their heads to look behind the first guy. Leo stood there with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face "The lady said you should scram. So get lost"

"Get lost twerp" said the first guy turning around towards the girl again "can't you see we're busy here? Go play in the sandbox or something" the others laughed at the joke.

"I would. But that's where I'm gonna bury your head" Leo said cracking his neck. His threat made the four turn to him again with shocked looks, which turned to looks of amusement.

"Oh really?" the first guy mocked again "I'd like to see you try"

"Then stop being a pussy and hiding behind your buddies" said the sharp toothed boy with boredom in his voice.

"What you call me?" the guy asked all the amusement draining from his face.

"You heard what I said" said Leo leaning forward slightly "…pussy"

"You're dead brat!" the first guy yelled running towards Leo with a fist cocked back. The boy just stood still till the guy was a foot away and threw his fist forward.

The sharp toothed boy stepped to the side at the very last second and lifted his leg up getting the older boy right in the stomach. The guy opened his mouth in a silent scream as Leo used the momentum and threw the guy back with his leg.

"Is that all you got?" he taunted with a smirk. The other pseudo gangsters were shocked that someone smaller than their friend took him out with a knee to the stomach.

"Y-You bastard!" a guy with a beanie yelled running at Leo and trying the same tactic.

Said boy had yet to take his hands out of his pockets and smirked at the sloppy throw he could see the guy was going to throw at him. When the guy got closer Leo stepped back and let the punch fly towards his face. He stepped to the side and the beanie guy lost balance. Lifting his leg up Leo back kicked the guy sending him flying forward and skidding on the dirt with his face.

The third guy, who was the biggest of all of them ran at Leo and threw punches, which the boy kept dodging. Taking one hand out of his pocket Leo back flipped and placed the hand on the ground. He swung his foot and hit the brute's fist away and continued followed this motion to flip back onto his feet.

As he was on the way to landing with his feet on the ground he threw his hand forward and let go of the sand he grabbed before his hand left the ground. The sand flew out his hand and hit the brute in the face.

"GAH!" the guy shouted stepping back to rub his eyes. Leo used this time to run at the big guy. When he was in the guy's personal space he threw a punch at his face and landed broke his nose. The brute fell to the ground with howl of pain.

Looking over to the last guy, who was shaking in fear, Leo smirked at him scaring him more when he saw the boy's teeth. Reaching into his pocket the last guy, who had his cap backwards, withdrew a switchblade. The guy held the blade between himself and Leo, who frowned.

"Who brings a knife to a fist fight?" the boy said in a bored tone.

"What's wrong with you?! It's a damn knife! Run!" the girl yelled. Leo looked at her and smirked.

"Just because he has a knife doesn't mean he knows how to use it" the boy said as the fourth guy took offence at that.

"I'll show you who doesn't know how to use a knife!" he yelled running at Leo and taking a swipe at him only for the boy to dodge backwards.

The guy kept taking swings at Leo hoping to land a slice but wasn't getting any results. When he saw his buddy with the beanie getting up slowly he smirked and kept pushing Leo backwards.

The beanie guy got up and saw Leo being pushed backwards towards him and knew what his buddy was trying to do. So when the sharp toothed boy was in range beanie guy jumped forward and quickly slipped his arms under his arms and locked his fingers behind his head.

"Die!" the guy with the knife yelled thrusting the knife forward as Leo quickly jumped up and nailed the guy in the stomach with his feet.

The guy with the knife flew back and let go of his knife. Leo used his momentum to kick the knife up into the air. Using his momentum again the boy flipped right over the beanie boy and planted his feet on the tree. The guy was too stunned to do anything as Leo pushed off and landed with his feet on the floor.

The minute his feet touched the floor Leo used all the muscles in his arms and back to flip the guy over his shoulders and made him land with his back on the floor, knocking all the air out of him.

"Look out!" he heard the girl scream as the knife came back down with the blade facing the top of Leo's head. The boy stepped back and reached out at the last minute to grab the handle.

He turned his head to the first guy, who had crawled over to a tree, who was trying to get up well holding his stomach. Leo flipped the knife up till he was holding the tip of the blade. Pulling his arm back the boy threw the switchblade with all his might.

The blade embedded itself in the trunk of the tree a hair's length away from the first guy's head. Said guy turned fearfully towards the blade with wide eyes. When he laid eyes on how close the blade had been to killing him the guy pissed his pants and fainted.

"Pussy" said Leo with a chuckle. Behind him the two from before recovered and jumped at him.

"Got ya!" the two yelled out about to push him to the ground but Leo stepped to the side and spun around with his leg outstretched. When he did a 180 turn the boy nailed the beanie guy in the side and made him fly to the left, hitting his buddy at well, the two flew towards a tree and hit their heads. The two were knocked out the minute they hit the floor.

"Well" Leo said dusting his pants off "that helped me let off some steam" he said and saw the light purple haired girl gapping at him.

He blinked and stepped closer to her. Reaching out the boy used his finger to close her mouth.

"You'll catch flies like that" he said with a grin. The girl blushed for this stranger seeing her like that.

Leo took a closer look at the girl. She had light purple hair and eyes that were a shade darker than that. She wore a pair of denim shorts with a pair of black and white sneakers. Her upper appeal was a pink crop top with an open blue plaid shirt.

Leo's eyes lingered on her bust for a split second; they were a few sizes short of what he assumed Himeji was.

"Th-Thanks" the girl mumbled making Leo look up at her. She had been looking to the side with an embarrassed look on her face. Leo thanked the Boob God for not letting her notice he was staring at her boobs.

"For what?" he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"F-For…helping me" the girl said poking her index fingers together. Obviously she wasn't accustomed to this kind of situation.

"Oh that…that was nothing" the boy said waving off her gratitude, shocking the girl "I was just doing the right thing"

"Either way! You could have gotten hurt!" the girl shouted with an angry blush on her cheeks. She had stomped her foot on the ground and huffed, puffing her cheeks out. Leo tried to hide the blush on his cheeks, which appeared when he saw the way her breasts jiggled when she did that.

"So accept my apology" the girl demanded making Leo blink in surprise.

"Er…accept your apology?" he looked at her owlishly.

"Yes" she huffed again well rolling her eyes. The girl crossed her arms under her bust, which had the effect of pushing them up and making Leo turn his head to the side with a bigger blush on his cheeks "It's my fault that you had to fight those brutes after all"

Leo looked back at her with furrowed brows and then frowned. Putting his hands in his pockets the boy leaned forward till his face was an inch away from her face. The girl stepped back in shock at the sudden invasion of her personal space.

"It's not your fault" the boy said seriously.

"What?" the girl said in surprise.

"I said it's not your fault" said Leo giving her a serious look "it's called bad calls mixed with arrogance and lust"

"I…I don't understand"

"Basically, it's not your fault that this happened. You may have chosen to take this path to where ever you wanted to go but it wasn't your fault those guys ended up like this" Leo leaned back and stood with a lazy stance "they chose to approach you, they chose to harass you and you didn't want any of that. They could have chosen to walk away but they continued to harass you and since they were in a group they thought they could get away with it. Finally, it was my choice to interfere when I was with in my very right to just walk away" he took on a bored look "So in conclusion it's their fault not yours"

"…"

"See ya" said Leo turning around to walk away.

"Wah? Wait!" the girl called making the boy stop in his tracks "what's your name?"

"Leo, no last name" said the boy looking over his shoulder "and you? What's your name?"

"Ritsuko Iwashita" the girl said and smirked "and don't you forget it"

"Wouldn't dream of forgetting" said Leo with a laugh as he walked off.

* * *

"Did any of you see Shouko?" asked Akihisa as the Class F group (plus Yuuko) converged in one area. Yuuji and Shouko had just gotten the wedding experience but were rudely interrupted by the weird haired guy and his girlfriend again.

Shouko had run off when they started hurling insults at the two. The others ran off to find the girl expect Yuuji who walked out the place.

"Yuuji. Where'd Shouko go?" asked Hideyoshi.

"I don't know" the boy said with a look on his face showing he didn't care about what was going on.

"Do you know where she might be? Every one's worried about her" said Minami.

"So what? I don't care" the boy said walking past them.

"What's wrong with you?!" yelled Yuuko as Akihisa grabbed her around the waist to keep her from attacking the boy. Yuuji stopped when the girl yelled at him with his back facing them.

"I don't know if your blind, dumb or both! But Shouko loves you! She might not know the right way to express her feelings but we can see that she'd give the world to be with you!" the girl was fighting against Akihisa's hold making Himeji and Minami grab on as well to keep the Kinoshita sister at bay "and you don't care if she runs away crying?! I don't WHAT she sees in you, because I sure don't see it!" she struggled some more "and another th-"

"Will you shut-up?" the boy said not turning around. His statement shocked the other as Yuuko stopped struggling to gap at him "instead of being so loud and annoying just go home…I got this" he looked over his shoulder at them and smiled.

"Thanks for ruining my moment to do this discreetly" he said turning his forward again and walking again "Guess Akihisa's rubbing off on you" he chuckled as the two blushed "but don't worry, I got this. You guys go home."

* * *

"One please" said Shouko walking towards the deserted Ferris wheel. The guy managing the attraction saw her sad expression and just couldn't say no. He opened the door for the girl to step inside.

The purple haired girl stepped inside and as the guy was going to close the door they heard someone yell.

"Hey!" they looked behind the guy to see Yuuji walking towards them. He was without his 'wedding' jacket and his white shirt had tears in it, in his hand was Shouko's handbag "got room for one more?"

"Yuuji…" the boy walked forward and entered the passenger car with Shouko as the guy closed the door.

The two sat on the same side in silence as the machine started turning. They sat like that until the ride got to the top and stopped. They watched the sun slowly descend towards the horizon to go shine somewhere else in the world.

"Yuuji…" the boy looked over to the girl "…do you…do you think my dream is dumb?"

"…" Yuuji took a deep breath then sighed "Shouko…there's something I really need to say"

The girl looked at him from the corner of her eye, not willing to look him in the eye yet.

"The way you feel about me…" he sighed again "you shouldn't. It's a big mistake"

'What?!' the voice in his head yelled out. Shouko on the other hand was silent and stared at the floor with unshed tears.

"Seven years ago I was stupid and you got sucked into all that. All I was ever trying to do was take reasonability nothing else" some tears dropped from her eyes "all this time you've been wasting your dreams on me and I know I'm not worth it" the girl shook her head.

'Shut-up!' the voice yelled 'that's not how you really feel!'

"Yuuji…I…"

"Listen to me. Your dream is nothing to laugh at" the girl whipped her head towards him in surprise the red haired boy reached over and cupped her cheeks to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Sure you picked the wrong guy but I think caring for someone for such a long time is a wonderful thing" he rubbed her cheek with his thumb making her blush, this was the first time Yuuji's ever willingly touched her "that's what makes you so special. Although you probably want to go with the right man next time…" the girl looked up at him with eyes of awe.

"It might work out better" he grinned at her.

"Yuuji…" she started shedding more tears, making the boy lose his grin.

"Shouko? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she smiled "nothing's wrong" the girl placed a hand over his and leaned into his palm.

"Yuuji. I want you to know I'll never give up on you" she said.

"But Shouko-"

"No!" she said cutting him off "don't say it's not you I should love, because I do. It's not some silly crush, its love because I can feel it. I feel it deep in my heart" the girl smiled at him "I love you Yuuji"

The boy's heart skipped a beat at that and looked down as the shadow casted from the sun covered his eye. He twitched when Shouko moved away and grabbed her shoulders.

"Yuuji?" the girl said looking up at him.

"Damnit" the boy cursed softly and pulled her closer. The next thing Shouko knew Yuuji had planted his lips on hers.

The girl was stunned. She had only dreamed of this moment and a part of her thought she would have to initiate it. Yet here was the boy of her dreams kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Yuuji's neck to pull him closer as the boy wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer as well.

In the background the sun vanished over the horizon as a glint was seen down below, but neither noticed nor cared and just enjoyed this moment relishing in the emotions their kiss showed one another.

* * *

 **Some Yuuji X Shouko love right there! XD**

 **Hope you guys and gals liked it drop me a review or a PM (if you wanna talk about the story or suggest a few things, please no flames) thanks and keep your eyes out for the next Chap of Enter the new student.**

 **See ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to Sandshrew Master for giving me some cool ideas! Thanks man!**

 **Now on with the story!**

* * *

Ch8

"Come on give it!" yelled Minami jumping to get the picture Akihisa held in his hand. She jumped high as the boy stepped back to keep the picture away from her.

The girl moved forward as she reached for the picture her boyfriend was keeping from her. She over stepped and fell forward, falling on top of Akihisa in the process and putting the two in an embarrassing situation.

Akihisa gulped in fear, for two things: one his girlfriend was glaring at him and two certain…things…were becoming apparent. Minami sighed in annoyance and held up the picture she grabbed hold of.

"Why do you have this Aki?" she asked in annoyance. She sat down on the boy and felt something poke her…there. The girl's face became enflamed in a crimson red blush.

Of the many things he thought Minami would do, he didn't count on her poking her fingers together like Himeji and looking to the side.

"Y-You kn-know…" she stuttered out "If you w-wanted to see, all you h-had to do was…ask" she grabbed the first button of her shirt and popped it open.

Akihisa was so glad that they were alone and the red haired girl was looking to the side.

'Come on think Akihisa! Think!' he thought as the girl was leaning down now about to give him a kiss and take this moment into the red zone.

"A-Actually!" he said jumping to his feet, and somehow escaping from being under Minami without knocking her over "I thought this was a picture of…" he was at a loss of what to say at the moment.

He couldn't say he thought it was Himeji or Yuuko then Minami would think he doesn't like her as much as them. So-

'Wait a minute…Yuuko!' the boy thought triumphantly.

"I thought this was a picture of Hideyoshi! Yeah that's right Hideyoshi! You two look so much alike" he nodded his head with a satisfied smirk 'great plan me!' he praised himself.

And that's how Akihisa found himself in a Scissors and Naked Choke Hold (look it up. It's real)

"Take it back!" the girl yelled out tightening her hold on the boy "Take back what you said about your girlfriend and acknowledge my hotness!"

"This is abuse! People go to jail for this you know!" Akihisa yelled flailing around to get out of the hold.

"Mr Nishimura!" the girl called out. The scary teacher appeared in the door way "may we be allowed to fight a practice ST war please?"

"Yes, I approve!" he yelled lifting his hand up as a field opened.

"Summoning avatar" the girl lifted her hand up "Summon!"

The avatar appeared by Minami with a score of 823.

"Summoning avatar" said Yoshi lifting his hand up as well "Summon!"

…

…

…

Apparently his avatar didn't want to appear, probably on break or something.

"That's weird" the boy said "let's try again!"

"Summon!" Nothing

"Summon!" Nothing

"SUUUMM" Minami looked down to see Akihisa avatars popping out seals that were on her body and around the class.

'I never meant to be THIS close to Aki' the girl thought in fear as the avatar turned to look at her.

"MMMMMOOOOOOONNNNNN" more seals popped up around them.

"Approval suspended!" Iron Man tried to close the field but it wouldn't listen to him "What the? The field's out of control" he said in shock.

CRASH

CRASH

CRASH

Windows broke as copies of Akihisa's avatars flooded the school.

* * *

"What the hell?" Leo growled, as he walked into class with an Akihisa avatar on his head. He had been enjoying his time with Yuuka and Mikami when the school was overrun with the avatars.

The boy flicked the avatar off of his head with another growl. This caused Akihisa to experience pain in his head.

"OW!" the boy screamed in pain as the avatar hit the wall making a dent "My back!"

"Why did you go and break the system Akihisa…" the boy said getting in Yoshii's face with a snarl "You ruined my time with Mikami and Yuuka…" the boy gripped his collar and raised him in the air "You better have a damn good explanation or I'll punch you into next week"

"It wasn't me!" the boy yelled in fear as Leo's eyes bore into his own.

"Then why are your avatars running amuck?"

"It's the system not me I swear!"

"Leo. Put the idiot down" said Yuuka with a sigh, the two had followed the boy on his rampage to murder Yoshii.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it" said Mikami trying to be the voice of reason.

"YOSHII!" the boy felt a chill go up his spine as Iron Man stood in the front with Akihisa's in his nose and ears "I'm getting pretty sick of your pranks!"

"What?! How's this my fault?!" the boy yelled in shock.

"Akihisa why did you break the system?" he heard from the doorway. They turned their heads to see Yuuko and Shouko entering the class room with the female Kinoshita twin looking disappointed.

"Don't blame me! And aren't you supposed to be in class?!" Akihisa yelled out "and can you please put me down?!" now he looked at Leo who shrugged and dropped the boy on his butt.

"It's obviously your fault Aki" said Minami as her avatar rested on her head "no else's avatars are acting up"

"So mean" the boy wept, even his girlfriends were turning on him.

The former German felt her avatar leave her head and looked up in surprise.

"Where'd she go?"

"Maybe there is something wrong with the system" said Hideyoshi.

"I'm gonna try summoning my avatar" said Himeji making everybody look at her "I'm summoning my avatar!" she held her hand up as a puff of smoke appeared in mid-air.

When it vanished instead of a chibi there was an actual version of Himeji, only a bit older, standing there in what appeared to be a succubus costume, wings and all.

"Soooo not appropriate" said Hideyoshi being the least affected.

"Don't look please!" Himeji cried out "Yoshii help!" she called for her boyfriend, who was passed out in a pool of blood next to Kouta (who was somehow still able to take photos).

"I've seen paradise…" mumbled Akihisa with a happy smile on his face. This had the effect of making Yuuko and Minami jealous.

"I'm summoning my avatar also!" the two said in unison lifting their hands up "Summon!"

There were two puffs of smoke that cleared to show Yuuko and Minami's avatars with similar outfits only different colours.

"How did your avatar get bigger?!" yelled Minami pointing at Yuuko's, whose avatar's breasts had gotten a bit bigger.

"Jealous?" the girl mocked sticking her tongue out at the girl.

Yuuji was looking at Himeji's avatar trying to figure out what was going on with the system. The next thing he knew something stabbed his eyes.

"MY EYES!" he yelled falling to the floor and rolling around.

"Yuuji" said Shouko "she told us not to look"

"I'm a genius" said Kouta making everybody look over to him as his camera was positioned in front of Himeji's avatar's rack "If I zoom in I'll be able to get a naked shoot" he moved forward and adjusted the lens on his camera to move closer to the avatar and pass through into it.

"No! Stop!" the girl screamed "Please don't take that picture please!"

"Leo, do something" said Mikami looking at that boy who had his finger in his ear, which was blocked from Yuuji's shout.

"Why?" the boy asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Because it's wrong" the girl said with a frown. Leo just snorted in amusement.

"Oh please" he said "it's a simulated system with no inward resemblance to the actual summoner. If anything he'll only get pixels"

"A skeleton?" said Kouta in the background making the other guys face fault and Himeji sigh in relief.

"Or there's more to this than I thought" the boy said and looked off into space with a blank look in his eyes.

"Well Kouta you tried" said Akihisa patting his friend on the back.

"Maybe I just need a better angle" the boy started moving back and forth trying to get the perfect angle.

"It's kinda like playing dress-up isn't it?" said Hideyoshi lifting his hand up "I think I'll try summoning my avatar as well"

"Summon!" there was a puff of smoke and then out came Hideyoshi's avatar in a red riding hood costume, only the hood was pink.

"It's strange how feminine you look" said Yuuka with a sweat drop as Hideyoshi sulked.

"This clarifies everything! The systems messed up!" the boy yelled desperately.

"Sure it does. Sure it does" said Mikami patting his back.

"Well gotta give it a shot before the system fixes itself" said Yuuji lifting his hand up.

"Summon!" another puff of smoke and when it vanished there stood the red haired boy's avatar with a Gakuran outfit.

"Beautiful" said Shouko as a blush appeared on her face "I must try it"

"Summon!" there was a puff of smoke and when it blew away there was Shouko's avatar clad in a pink apron with only a bra and panty on underneath. The one thing that stood out was the ring on her ring finger.

All the guys were whistling for the avatar and gushing blood. Yuuji couldn't tear his eyes away as a trail of blood leaked from his nose.

'That's ours' said his inner self. Yuuji was to awe struck to say anything else after that.

Shouko's avatar grabbed Yuuji's one and leaned into him. Shouko stood in front of the two and had little hearts floating out of her head making Yuuji sweat drop, heaven only knows what's going through her head.

"Hey dude let's see what yours looks like" he said looking at Kouta who turned to look at the boy and lifted his hand up.

"Summon" as before there was a puff and when it disappeared there stood Kouta's avatar in a traditional yukata with a white headband around his head.

The thing that shocked everybody was when Yuuji's avatar appeared behind it and stuck its hand in the yukata with Kouta's looking like it was trying to resist but wasn't putting up any form of fight.

Yuko had blood trailing from her nose as she gazed upon this site. Hideyoshi reached over and shut his sister's mouth and wiped some of the drool away.

Yuuji and Kouta were fear stricken staring at the sight before them. Yuuji felt a shiver go up his spine. Turning around stiffly he saw Shouko standing there with her hair covering her eyes and two red dots shining out of the darkness, her avatar coping its summoner.

"Sh-Shouko wa-wait!" the boy said in fear as the girl stalked closer to him "You know the systems messed up! GAAAAAAH!" and that's when he got struck with some much volts of electricity.

"Yuuji…you have betrayed me" the girl said holding up the Taser.

"Besides all the drama, this is kind fun" said Yuuka as Mikami nodded her head.

"Let's give it a try" said the green haired girl from class D.

"Summon!" there were two puffs of smoke and when it vanished there were Mikami and Yuuka's avatars in an angel and devil costume, which were similar to Himeji's (in that they were more or less revealing).

Mikami's one had a halo with white wings and stilettos. The dress was white was short sleeved with it stopping mid-thigh and frills on the ends.

Yuuka's was a red dress with the bottom being slightly shorter than Mikami's. The avatar had two red devil horns and a matching tail that came out from underneath the dress.

"Man I look hot" said Yuuka giving her avatar an appraising look. Mikami on the other hand was trying to hide her avatar in vain.

"Don't look at her!" she said directing a glare at the male students.

"Summon" they heard the tell-tale sound of an avatar being summoned and turned to see Leo standing in front of a puff of smoke with his hand in the air. When it vanished they saw the boy's avatar standing there. It wore an army outfit with a black T-shirt underneath. The jacket had the green camouflage pattern on it with matching pants (the sleeves of the jacket were rolled up), on its head was a beret that had the same pattern and colour and around its neck was dog tags. The symbol on the jacket showed that it had the ranking of Sergeant. The jacket sat open well the avatar had fingerless gloves on its hands. The scariest thing though was the evil glint in its eyes and the sharp teeth it had.

"…oddly I'm not surprised" said Yuko with a shrug "he does seem like a drill sergeant"

"What? How?" asked Hideyoshi "He's probably the most laid back person in this room"

"Still doesn't stop him from striking fear into others" answered his twin with a shrug.

"I think he looks good" said Yuuka nodding her head in approval.

"So hot" said Mikami with stars in her eyes.

Their avatars leapt over them and grabbed an arm each of Leo's avatars and held him close to them with hearts in their eyes. There were little hearts floating off of them well the male avatar sweat dropped with a blush.

"How about that" said Leo putting his hands in his pockets "I look dangerous as fuck" he nodded his head "that's it I'm joining the army" he walked towards the door "see ya!"

"Oh no you don't!" said Mikami tackling him and sitting on his back.

"Oi! Get off!" the boy yelled trying to get out without hurting the girl on top of him. As if to add insult to injury Yuuka dropped onto him as well knocking the air out of him.

"Damnit! Get off I can't breathe!" the temperature in the room dropped after he said that.

"DID YOU JUST CALL US FAT!" the two screamed getting the boy in locks. Mikami wrapped her arms around his neck in a head lock and Yuuka gave him a sharp shooter.

"MY BACK! MY NECK! MY EVERYTHING!" the boy yelled out with one hand trying to pry the arm around his neck away and the other tapping the floor in surrender.

* * *

At the door of the class room a pair of dark purple eyes watched the three with a shocked look in them.

'It's you…' the person thought and quickly retreated away from the door, then ran down the hallway.

As the person retreated into the shadows that the permeant field caused, a glimpse of light purple hair was seen.

* * *

"This sucks" said Akihisa as he closed the door after sweeping out the last of his avatars "Why is my avatar acting up"

The other avatars started fading in and out of reality before going back into their chibi forms. They were sitting on the floor with their heads facing down.

"Huh, their normal again" said Minami. After she said that the avatars opened their eyes and had red glints in them. All the avatars got up and started jumping around the room causing havoc.

"What's wrong with them?!" asked Hideyoshi in alarm.

"Everything! They're possessed!" said Yuuji as the avatars made a break for the open window and flew in different directions.

"Where'd they go?" asked Yuko as they all looked outside the window to catch a glimpse of the avatars.

"Don't know" said Leo as his avatar sat on his head, in its chibi form again, with its sword resting on its shoulder.

"How come yours isn't acting up?" asked Mikami looking up at her boyfriend, who just shrugged in response.

"Don't know" after he said that the avatar vanished "and I guess we'll never know"

The class room door was opened and made all the occupants turn to see who came inside the room.

"Yoshii and Co. the principal wants to see you" said Iron Man making said group blink in surprise.

* * *

"How am I supposed to fix it?" said Akihisa as the others stood in a row on either side of him.

"A probationary student's avatar is run on a separate system so unlike the others yours will not be affected by the system" explained the principal as she and Miss Takahashi stood across from the group.

"That makes sense" said Hideyoshi "that's why Akihisa's avatar was the only one acting normally"

"It wasn't normal! I couldn't even control him!" the boy cried out.

"That's because the teachers' field is malfunctioning, but if I'm correct you have your field" said the principal.

"Oh yeah" said Akihisa pulling out his iron bracelet "I guess I could use my iron bracelet"

"You have to do is send your avatar into the server room and reconnect the cable. When that's done I'll shut down the crime prevention from the terminal and open the door"

"Only a probationary student's avatar can pull this off" said Yuuji "their ability to touch objects is crucial here"

"How is he supposed to get in there?" asked Akihisa "he can't bust through the wall"

"The system is equipped with a cooling vent; he should be able to walk through there" said the principal.

"If Aki can't see into the vent how can he control the little guy?" asked Minami.

"Check it out video camera and transmitter" said Kouta producing the items from behind his back.

"If he's avatar takes it with him then we can see everything that's going on" said a cheerful Himeji.

"Good call Kouta!" cheered Akihisa.

"I'm more interested in what he was gonna use them for" said Leo patting Kouta on the shoulder. The ninja pervert froze at that.

"Hey! Don't judge him!" shouted Akihisa grabbing Kouta in a manly hug.

"Thanks man!" the boy said with tears in his eyes and discreetly slipped four pictures into his pocket. Akihisa replied by slipping money into Kouta's pocket.

"Because of the Iron Bracelet's limited field you'll have to stand in front of the server room" explained the principal "we'll guide you from out here"

* * *

"You know" said Leo as he stood behind the ones on the computers with a screen that showed what Akihisa's avatar saw "I'm interested to know where the other avatars went"

"Guess they're causing havoc" said Mikami with a shrug "they have gone insane"

"Ok dude you're doing great just keep going straight" said Yuuji.

"Got it!" they heard Akihisa say.

"Count three turns then take a right, and then take a left at the next intersection" said Hideyoshi as he tapped on the keyboard in front of him.

"Am I in a labyrinth?" said Akihisa as he sat outside the room. He was hitting buttons on the gauntlet on hit other arm.

"Why's it so complicated"

"It's just a security measure" explained the principal.

"Well it's a pain in the a-AHHHHHHHH! WHY!" the boy screamed as his avatar's score started dropping "Why's my score going down?! What's happening?!"

"You walked through a poisonous swamp" said an announcer's voice.

"Why the hell is there a swamp in here?!" the boy yelled out as he had spasms on the floor.

"It's like this is a bad game" said Leo rubbing his temples, the other students nodded their heads in agreement.

"Just go around it" said Yuuji "turn right at the next corner"

Akihisa got up and made his avatar take a right when it got to a corner "Ok I see a light" he said.

"You're almost there just keep going straight" said Yuuji.

"Wonder what it is" said Akihisa when suddenly two seals opened and both Yuuji and Kouta's avatars appeared in front of Akihisa's.

"Crap! The psycho avatars!" screamed a frightened Akihisa as the avatars gave his evil smirks.

"Akihisa run!" Yelled Yuko jumping to her feet, knocking her chair to the ground, but it was too late.

The two avatars descended on Akihisa's and beat the living daylights out of him.

"HELP ME!" they heard the boy scream into his mic "STOP IT YUUJI!"

"It's not me! Their out of control!" the red head boy shouted back.

"NO THEY'RE NOT! HELP ME! PLEASE!" the boy pleaded. The others looked on in horror as the two beat up Akihisa.

Yuuji slammed his hand onto the keyboard and gritted his teeth at having to listen to his best friend's scream of pain. Shouko went behind him and caressed his fist well wrapping her other around his mid-section.

"SOMEONE MAKE THEM STOP!" they heard Akihisa scream. The people most affected were Minami, Himeji and Yuko who had to listen to their boyfriend scream in pain.

Eventually the screaming came to end with Akihisa's score dropping to a zero.

Outside the server room sat Akihisa with his back to the wall as a box crept up next to him. It was lift up to show Iron Man looking at Yoshii with a blank look.

"Meet me in the remedial classroom" the man said.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the boy screamed in fear

* * *

The door opened to show Akihisa looking like a zombie. He fell to the floor in a heap.

"Are you ok Akihisa?" asked Yuko crouching so she could pat the boy's back.

"Yeah…just spent some time in hell is all" the boy said sarcastically the Kinoshita sister placed a kiss on his cheek.

"It's time for the recovery test" said Miss Takahashi.

"Unless he makes a really good score he'll be screwed if he runs into anymore of our avatars" said Yuuka.

"If you want we could help you, study I mean" said Himeji as Minami and Yuko nodded their heads "It'll be fun if we do it together"

Akihisa's mind took a very perverted turn and saw the three in sexy teacher outfits offering their services to him. Blood gushed from his nose as he grabbed Himeji's hands.

"Yes! I want to do it with you three more than anyone in the world!" the boy cheered "study I mean"

The others waited for the inevitable comment from Leo but got nothing making them all look over to where the boy previously was only to see that the boy was missing.

"Where'd Leo go?" asked Hideyoshi but got shrugs in return.

"I didn't even notice him leave" said Mikami as Yuuka nodded her head in agreement.

"I think we need to focus on more important things" said the principal "like how we're gonna get his score up and fast"

"The only method that will work is one that will produce immediate results" said Shouko.

"I think I have the answer" said Yuuji "an elementarily school test"

* * *

"That's the highest I've seen his score go" said Minami as the boy's score went over 40000 "Don't mess up" as such she jinxed it.

Akihisa score stopped rising when he got one wrong "you've be kidding. Which one did you get wrong?" asked Yuuji. When he looked at the paper he got a tick mark on his head.

"Really? You didn't know the Taika Reforms happened in 645?" he glared at the idiot "how could you miss that after everything that's happened?"

"I'm under a lot of pressure here ok!" the boy defended himself.

"Even with that he did manage to bring up his score" said Hideyoshi.

"So even if those guys come back he should be ok" said Minami.

"He'll be fine, let's do this" said Kouta as Akihisa got up.

"Alright let's go!" he ran out the room with the others sweat dropping at the fact at the fact he left his iron bracelet.

As predicted the boy came back in and grabbed the iron bracelet.

"I'm under pressure ok!" the boy said running out the door again.

"Idiot" said everybody.

* * *

"Awaken!" Akihisa's personal field opened outside the server room with the boy's avatar resuming its previous trek to set the school right again.

"I'll clear this thing quickly you'll see" the boy said with a smirk.

"Good. Left at the next intersection" said Yuuji.

"Righ-AH!" Akihisa screamed as he passed through the poisonous gas again.

"I guess we'll need to teach him some tricks to avoid that"

"I am not an animal!" Akihisa yelled into his mic.

"Ok, this time, take a right" said Yuuji.

"I know I know" grumbled Akihisa "what the hell?" apparently he ended up in what appeared to be a Mario version game.

"Ok be very careful don't touch the-"

"AH!" Akihisa's avatar got bigger and got stuck "I can't breathe!"

"…mushroom" said Yuuji with a sigh.

"It's a habit! I can't help it!" Akihisa complained as his avatar shrunk down again and continued on with its mission.

The avatars appeared again the minute Akihisa turn a corner with the addition of Hideyoshi's avatar.

"Hey guys. I'm ready for ya this time" said Akihisa smirking at the three. The avatars gave war cries and ran at each other to do epic battle. Akihisa's avatar jumped over Yuuji's and landed behind Hideyoshi's. Akihisa's avatar swung its sword and nailed the first avatar in the back and made it fly towards Yuuji's. Both avatars fell in a heap on the floor.

Kouta's was up next. It threw kunai at the idiot avatar, which jumped over them and aimed a sword slash at the ninja. The Kouta avatar turned to leaves that reformed behind Akihisa's avatar and aimed a blast from its camera at the avatar that did a sword slash that went through and whacked Kouta's avatar making him fly back and take Yuuji and Hideyoshi's avatars with it. All three landed in the poisonous swamp.

"Those who died meet me in the remedial classroom!" said Iron Man appearing in the room with a box on his head, that had two holes so he could see.

All three whose avatars died were being carried out of the room by Iron Man all at once.

"How is that fair?!" yelled Hideyoshi.

"We weren't even controlling them!" yelled Yuuji.

"You're freakishly strong" said Kouta with a sweat drop.

* * *

Akihisa's avatar kicked the vent open that led him to the room he needed to be in.

"Alright I made it" said Akihisa.

"Good, now look for a disconnected cable and connect it" said the Principal.

The avatar looked around until it found the unplugged wire, which had sparks flying off of it "Ok found it"

It reached out to touch it but had to jump back to avoid a sword strike. The avatar looked up to see Minami's avatar standing there with her sword stuck in the floor in front of him.

"M-Minami…" the boy said in fear as two more seals appeared and both Yuko and Himeji's avatars.

"Aki run away! You're not strong enough to beat them!" shouted Minami.

"C-Crap" Akihisa cursed as the three descended upon him. The avatar screamed in fear as Minami's avatar changed her sword into a whip that encircled Akihisa and trapped him. What happened next was something out of a bondage video, with Akihisa's avatar on a wooden horse, which had a house shaped body, with its legs spread apart.

Himeji and Yuko's avatars appeared in front and at the back of it, respectively. Both started whipping it.

"Hold on Yoshii" said Himeji as Akihisa screamed in pain.

"We have to do something!" said a frantic Minami.

"What? If you haven't noticed we can't control them!" said Yuko glaring at the girl. Both got in each other's face and glared with sparks fly at each other.

"Stop fighting! This isn't gonna help Yoshii" said Himeji pushing them apart.

The screen started flashing red with the word emergency all over it.

"What's happening?" asked Mikami looking at the screen with both surprise and slight fear.

"Something's coming" said Shouko as a seal appeared on the floor in the behind the other avatars in the room. Out of it jumped a black blur that sliced the horse in half freeing Akihisa.

"Mind if I cut in?" they heard and turned around to see Leo standing there with smirk and his arms crossed.

"Leo?!" they all said, even Akihisa, in surprise.

"No time to talk" the boy walked over and grabbed a headset sitting on the table "Akihisa"

"Yeah?" the idiot answered as his avatar dodged the strikes from the three girls.

"You're gonna have to listen to me and do everything I say" Leo reached into his pocket and produced a CD case which he placed into the computer "Now let's rock" the song that played was had a catchy beat to it.

(A/N: If you wanna know what song it was listen to Def Leppard – Rock of Ages well you read this part)

"What's the music for?" asked Akihisa in confusion.

"Just a little fighting music" the sharp toothed boy said with a wide smirk "Enough talk! I'm gonna need you to flank right"

"Ok" the avatar's split off with Akihisa's going right, as ordered and Leo's going left. The three avatars went back to back to counter whatever attack the two had.

"Ok. When your avatar has Minami's in its sights have it attack"

"But the other two will get in the way" said Akihisa.

"Just do it!"

"Ok! Geez" the avatar made a dash for Minami's avatar and, as expected the other two jumped in front to take out the male avatar.

Leo smirked at this. His hunch was correct: they saw Akihisa as the weakest link. That meant they had no conscious thought and were relying on pure instinct.

"Er, Leo?" Akihisa called out getting nervous.

"Keep going" said Leo smirking wider and just before Akihisa's avatar got skewered by the sharp ends of the weapons the three wielded… "Jump back!" the avatar didn't waste any moment to retreat.

The three had sent jabs forward to attack the other avatar but didn't count on it jump back at the last second. They fell forward and landed in a heap on the floor.

"Got ya" said Leo as his avatar jumped up with its sword in the air "It's over!"

Just as the avatar was about to land a sword strike on the three, that would have put them all out of commission, he was kicked in the face by two sets of feet sending the avatar flying towards the other side of the room.

"What was that?" asked Minami in shock, it looked like clear victory had the attack gone through.

"Son of a…" cursed Leo "I forgot about them" he said biting his thumb.

"Who?" Mikami asked standing next to Leo now, trying to see who had interrupted. She felt someone pat her shoulder and saw Yuuka with a wide eyed look.

"Us" was all she said as the camera focoused on where Leo's avatar had landed. Standing in front it with their weapons at the ready were the two avatars of the two girls.

"Wait. What's wrong with them?" asked Yuko leaning forward "they look different"

True to what she said the avatars did look different. Mikami's now had on a spell caster's robe with the edges burning in a black flame that just kept on burning. A hood was on its head casting a menacing shadow over its face. The book in her hand now had a picture of a roaring skull on it.

Yuuka's avatar now had black armour that had black wisps of smoke rising off of it. The spear now became bigger and was curved on both sides with the ends looking extremely sharp.

"Is it just me or did their scores double?" asked Akihisa in fear.

"Not good" said Leo as the Mikami avatar opened its book and had tentacles shoot out to catch the avatar in front of it. Leo's avatar jumped back towards the wall and used it as board to jump off of.

Yuuka's avatar gave chase spinning its spear and sent a strike towards the avatars mid-section. The Leo avatar twisted in mid-air and blocked the strike with its sword.

"I gotta help him" said Akihisa as his avatar took a step to aid its comrade but stop in its track when the three from before appeared in front of it blocking it off.

"Akihisa, have them chase you around the room. Make them gain momentum" ordered Leo as his dodged the tentacle strikes and tried to block the spear strikes aimed at him.

"You got it!" said Yoshii as his avatar retreated with the three chasing after him.

Yoshii's avatar ran past the wires and jumped high to jump off the wall and headed for the next wall, the three coping it.

"Now run towards mine" ordered Leo as Akihisa nodded his head ordering his avatar to head towards Leo's.

"Now follow my lead" said the sharp toothed boy as his avatar pulled its sword back to strike Akihisa's, which the avatar in front of it copied.

As the two closed in Leo had his swing, which Akihisa's copied. It looked like they were about to hit each other when Leo's just disappeared and appeared behind Akihisa's still swinging it's sword.

Both sword strikes nailed the other's enemy and made them fly back. Yuko and Minami's flew towards the wall first and landed with Minami hitting the wall and Yuko's landing on top of her.

Both their scores hit 0 instantly, making them disappear into pixels.

"Those who die meet me in the remedial class room!" said Iron appearing behind Minami and Yuko, who jumped in surprise. The next thing they knew they were being carried by Iron Man.

"But I don't wanna!" cried Minami as Yuko huffed. This was the first time this happened to her.

Yuuka's avatar flew into Mikami's making it drop the book in the process. Himeji's avatar hit the wall and slumped to the floor looking defeated.

"Alright!" cheered Akihisa "that's teamwork right there!"

"Stay focoused" chided Leo "get to the plug before they get up"

"Right" said Akihisa as his avatar walked over to the plug.

As it reached out to reconnect the wires it was hit back by a black tail. Akihisa hit the wall behind him screaming in pain.

Himeji's avatar also got an upgrade with the armour changing form and the sword becoming bigger and darker. A black tail whipped around the girl menacingly.

"Oh shit" said Akihisa and Leo at the same time as both avatars were now back to back facing their respective enemies. The three stalked the two with menacing glares in their eyes "Leo…got any plans?" the boy asked in fear as his avatar got hit with the tail again, which was too fast for him.

"I'm thinking!" the boy said desperately gripping his head "Unless we take a recovery test to raise our scores, we're both screwed!"

"A recovery test…" said Akihisa in thought. He suddenly got an idea "Himeji! Mikami! Yuuka! Take a recovery test!" the boy said desperately.

"But-" Mikami tried to say how stupid that was, but Yuuka cut her off by snapping her fingers.

"Of course!" she said "they might not have enough time to take a test and still survive but we can"

"But won't that just raise our scores?" asked Mikami.

"Not if we get a low mark" said Himeji handing both of them a paper. Mikami got it then and nodded her head.

The three took a pen and wrote one thing and handed the paper back to Miss Takahashi.

"We're done please grade it" they said at the same time.

"Alright Akihisa, finishing move!" said Leo pointing his hand forward "GO!"

Both avatars took off and raised their weapons to strike their opponents, who copied them. Mikami's threw its book into the air and made black arrows rain onto where Leo's avatar was only to have the avatar dodge all of it. The avatar dodged a jab strike by Yuuka's avatar and sliced the spear in half.

The avatar jumped up and held its sword over its head then when it got closer it let the sword drop. The sword hit the area between the two and created a shockwave that blew both back and hit the wall. Their scores showed they had 0 and both vanished into pixels.

Akihisa's avatar dodged Himeji's sword strike and jabbed its wooden sword in the female's mid-section. The pink haired avatar also had a score of 0 so it too vanished into pixels.

* * *

Akihisa entered the room with his and Leo's avatars on his head. Himeji ran over and looked on worriedly.

"Yoshii, are you alright?" she asked looking him over for any injures.

"I'm fine" the boy said well scratching the back of his head. Leo's avatar jumped off and landed on top of its master's head.

"I gotta say, we make a great team" said the sharp toothed boy as his walked over and held his fist out, which Akihisa copied and bumped fists with his friend.

"We sure do" the boy said.

"Those who got a pathetic score of zero meet me in the remedial classroom!" said Iron Man appearing on the big screen.

"Let's go ladies" said Leo scooping both up and putting them on his shoulders with them facing the other way "off to remedial class"

"But your score's fine" said Yuuka in confusion as Mikami was trying to keep her dress from ridding up.

"Never said I was going to be the student" the boy said with a smirk "I'm your teacher for this remedial class" he said shocking the two.

"This may very well be the best remedial class I've been to" said Yuuka smirking.

"Come Himeji" said Shouko after she handed a paper to Miss Takahashi "let us go"

"Hold on Shouko" said Himeji flicking Akihisa's avatar on the head making the score of 6 go to 0.

"Come on Yoshii" the girl said happily holding the boy's hand and leading him out of the classroom.

* * *

 **And that's all for now!**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Thanks for your continued support!**

 **Send a PM if you got ideas for the story as well! I might be able to get to it straight way but I will when I'm able too.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
